New Years Eve
by All-In-1
Summary: Adventure time and Quinn ends up in the English countryside with Rachel, Finn, Kurt, Blaine and Mike and Tina. She meets a certain brunette and suddenly things aren't as clear cut as they seem.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Starts off in Quinn's POV, her thoughts are in italic. My first fanfic so any and all constructive criticism is greatly appreciated. Hope you enjoy!**

**New Years Eve, 31 December, 2012 **

**5**...

Quinn turned around and there she was, standing right in front of her with a purposeful look on her face.

"So Fabray, you gonna take the plunge or are you too chicken?"

**4**...

She smirked and that did it.

Quinn moved forward confidently and took the woman's face in her hands. She leant forward, a millimetre between their lips. But just as suddenly as it appeared her confidence vanished. She stood looking into her counterparts beautiful eyes, not sure of what her next move should be.

**3**...

They stood and stared.

**2**...

Neither moved an inch.

**1**...

Everybody around them started cheering, hugging, kissing and shouting greetings at one another. She closed the gap and Quinn allowed the woman's soft, plump lips to glide along her own. Her thoughts were literally kissed into submission. But that didn't stop Quinn from kissing back. Soon her tongue was asking permission to enter Quinn's mouth and Quinn couldn't help but allow a small moan to escape her mouth.

'_Fireworks'_ was all Quinn could think when the kiss came to an organic end.

She stepped back and realised that none of her friends had noticed a thing except for Rachel who was regarding her over Kurt's shoulder as she danced with him (_Is she standing on Kurt's feet or something because seriously last time I checked she wasn't that tall_). She raised an eyebrow at the still swaying brunette who then averted her gaze. Quinn returned her focus to the woman in front of her and once again her confidence deserted her.

_Where does it go when you need it? _

The woman noticed the look of panic that was beginning to form on Quinn's face.

She slowly started backing away but not before Quinn heard: "I'm sorry, heat of the moment I guess," the woman laughed " just needed someone to kiss when the clock struck twelve. Can't bring in the New Year all by my lonesome now can I."

It was a lie and they both knew it. This moment, the moment when all of the cards fell into place, when Quinn finally got a chance to be intimate with her whilst still sober, had been in the making for two weeks. Ever since they walked into this dingy little pub in the middle of the English countryside...

**17 December, 2012**

"Seriously guys, I'm hungry and kinda thirsty. Can't we just find somewhere to eat, I mean there is probably going to be no food where we are going." Finn said to his travelling companions.

Rachel sighed and turned to the others: "You know guys Finn is probably right and I do think that food would be a good idea before we get there."

Kurt, Blaine, Tina and Mike all nodded. Quinn's focus was elsewhere.

"Earth to Quinn." Rachel said while waving her hand in front of Quinn's face.

"Yeah food sounds good. Why don't we go there?" Quinn said while pointing to an old fashioned pub that looked like it had been built many centuries ago. It had old stone walls, ivy growing all over its front, blocking the windows and a creaky old sign that swung slightly in the breeze.

"The Shoulder of Mutton Inn. Ha sounds like my kind of place!" Finn said while they all made their way to the large, wooden door. Mike pulled the door open and allowed everyone to walk in.

They were greeted by the sight of many drunken, happy men singing a song that was so off key Rachel was ready to correct them before Quinn pulled her back with a look of don't-you-dare. She slumped into her seat and sulked for a few minutes before Quinn, trying to cheer Rachel up, offered to get everyone drinks.

A chorus of "Beer, please" was all Quinn heard followed by a "White wine for me" that was most definitely Kurt "And me" and that was Rachel.

Quinn got up and walked towards the crowded bar area. She worked her way to the front in a manner that almost looked like she was dancing. She caught the eye of a beautiful brunette woman behind the bar who was laughing at her.

"So you like dancing then?" the woman smirked while she said it.

"Well I got to the front didn't I?" Quinn countered.

"Touchè. What can I get for you other than me?" the woman asked.

Quinn knew she had been caught looking the woman up and down. I mean who could blame her. Black hair that looked like it was begging for Quinn to run her fingers through, a body that looked like Gods had carved it, tan skin and an accent that screamed that the girl did not originate in England and the most beautiful dark brown eyes that she had ever seen.

"5 beers and 2 white wines please." the woman started to turn "Oh and I'm Fabray, Quinn Fabray." Quinn said in her best James Bond impersonation.

"Lopez, Santana Lopez." The latina said confidently while holding out her hand. Quinn took it and shook for maybe a moment longer than necessary.

"Santana, stop trying to get it on and hurry up!" A mohawked-man, who Santana identified as Puck, shouted from the other side of the bar as he was bombarded by orders.

Santana just smirked and turned away to get Quinn's order. She placed the beers and 2 glasses of wine on the counter.

"Need help carrying that?" she asked.

"That would be great." Santana came round to Quinn's side and managed to grab all 5 of the beers leaving Quinn to carry the wine.

"Lead the way, Fabray."

Quinn walked towards their table and looked behind her to make sure that Santana was following.

Santana noticed and said: "Don't worry, 5 beers are so not worth my job, I'm not running away with them. Promise." Quinn laughed and turned around shaking her head.

"Hey guys, this is Santana. She works here." Everyone greeted Santana.

"I gotta go before Puck has a baby. But when it quiets down I am so gonna show you guys some awesome shooters so stick around." Santana looked at Quinn and winked before turning and making her way back to the bar.


	2. Chapter 2

**17 December 2012**

Quinn sat at the table, not really paying attention to the conversation that was going on around her. She was waiting for Santana to come over as she had promised earlier. The pub was starting to empty out now, in fact there were only three patrons excluding her group of friends left compared to the thirty or so men that were in the pub earlier. Quinn was sure that Puck could handle the bar on his own and she was starting to become impatient. She glanced over to the bar again and saw Santana say something to Puck before coming out from behind the bar and walking towards them with shooter glasses on a tray in one hand and a bottle in the other. Just then Puck rang a bell and the three left over men decided to call it a night.

"I'm pretty sure that I promised you some shooters earlier." Santana said while smiling at the group.

Puck walked up behind her with another bottle in hand.

"Hey I'm Puck." He greeted everyone.

Then the introductions started and by the time they were finished Santana and Puck had pulled up chairs to join the group. Much to Quinn's chagrin Santana had been pulled in between Kurt and Blaine and Puck had ended up next to her. Quinn looked over at Santana and caught her staring. Santana smirked and carried on staring at Quinn who didn't break eye contact.

Rachel noticed and kicked Quinn's shin softly to get her attention and the spell was broken and Santana looked away.

"What was that?" Rachel asked.

"Nothing okay." Quinn rolled her eyes as her irritation began to show.

"So what are you guys doing all the way out here in this quaint little town?" Quinn snapped her head in Santana's direction at the sound of her voice.

"We have one more vacation together before we are all shipped off to different parts of the country, as we have just graduated, so we decided to spend it together. But we didn't want to go to a touristy place and Quinn's dad owns a house here so this was the obvious choice." Rachel said in her usual know it all tone.

"So how long are you here for?" Puck asked.

"We leave on the second of January." Quinn piped up.

"Ha then we have ages to show you how drinking really should be done." Santana said with a smirk as she poured them more shooters. By the time the entire bottle of alcohol was finished most of the group were drunk enough that walking to the house was going to be a problem so Puck offered them a lift in his van. They all piled in and Quinn, who was still relatively sober, directed Puck.

Santana sat in the back staring at Quinn the whole way there. Once they arrived at the house Quinn and the others disembarked.

Quinn handed Rachel the keys then turned back to Santana: "Do you two work every night?"

"Nope. We have tomorrow night off." She replied.

"Would you like to come hang out with us? You and Puck. We'll provide the alcohol this time." Quinn was trying her hardest to make this situation as tempting as possible. She really wanted to see Santana again. However, she didn't even have to wait a second before Santana agreed. They made the arrangements for the next night and left each other with a hug that may have lingered a little too long to just be friendly.

**18 December 2012**

Quinn woke up and made her way to the kitchen. Rachel and Tina were already sitting on stools at the island chatting about how beautiful the countryside was. Quinn grabbed a mug and poured herself coffee.

"So Quinn, Santana is quite a sweet girl don't you think?" Rachel said in an annoyingly sweet voice.

"Yeah Quinn. I mean from the come-to-bed eyes that you were giving her last night, I could tell that you picked up on her sweetness too." Tina said in an equally annoying voice.

Quinn wasn't in the mood to play verbal tag so she just came out with it: "Yes I think she is hot and I invited her and Puck over tonight so we better go get some food and plenty of alcohol."

Rachel and Tina laughed at Quinn's forthrightness just as the guys walked in sans Kurt, who was already in one of the bathrooms starting his morning ritual. Quinn informed the rest of them of the evening's plans and left to go get showered and ready.

By noon everyone was ready to tackle the day. The girls and Kurt decided that they would go buy the food supplies that they needed and the boys headed to the liquor store to go and stock up on happy juice.

Once they got back they made lunch and then started to prepare the fajitas that they were going to have that night. Tina and Rachel had not mentioned their conversation that morning but Quinn knew that they would be keeping an eye on her that night.

Santana and Puck arrived at 7 and the party got going right away. Alcohol was flowing, laughter could be heard all around and the food was good. By 10 everyone was drunk so when Tina suggested spin the bottle everyone agreed although Santana did pipe up with: "How old are we? 14?".

Everyone was seated in a circle and after Tina kissed Puck, Puck kissed Rachel (_with Finn scowling in the background_), Rachel kissed Kurt and Kurt kissed Quinn (_seriously, how did he get girls twice?)_ it was Quinn's turn to spin.

_Please be Santana, please be Santana, please, please, please._

Quinn spun the bottle and it turned out her begging helped as it landed on Santana.

"So Fabray, we get to see if you are a 10 out of 10 kisser or if your puckering skills leave a lot to be desired." Santana teased.

"Well I would give her a 9, and I'm gay so it must have been good." said a swaying Kurt.

Santana crawled across the circle and stopped in front of Quinn. She sat back on her haunches and placed her hands on the side of her face. She was drunk and so was Quinn so they swayed slightly. But they maintained their position for long enough that Santana could lean in and place both of her lips on Quinn's. They moved in sync, like their lips already had a perfect rhythm that they both knew well. The catcalls coming from the others forced them to break their kiss.

Santana's face was flushed and Quinn was sure that if she looked in the mirror at that moment she would be blood red.

Santana turned to Kurt and said: "Maybe a 7, 7 and a half."

There was that smirk again and Quinn knew it was a challenge. So she grabbed Santana's shirt and said: "Like hell I'm a 7. Quinn Fabray is a perfect 10." Their lips crashed together and this time the kiss carried on long after the catcalls started up again. Both girls surfaced for air and were slightly taken aback by what they had just experienced.

Rachel and Tina sensed that the game was over so they started herding everyone back over to the designated drinks table to refill.

Quinn stood up, poker face in place and held out her hand to help Santana up. Santana ignored the hand and got up. She was about to walk away from Quinn when she stopped beside her and whispered in her ear: "I would say that was a 9. But you know what they say, practice makes perfect." Then she carried on walking towards the others.

Quinn didn't move for several moments. She just stood looking at the wall with a goofy grin in place.


	3. Chapter 3

**19 December 2012, Quinn's POV**

Puck and Santana had left at 12 the previous night telling the group that they had to work at the pub the next day. Quinn was still reeling from the kiss that she and Santana had shared.

She walked into the kitchen the next morning and was greeted by the curious looks of Tina and Rachel. Quinn sat at the kitchen counter, Rachel handed her a cup of coffee and gave her a small smile.

"So Quinn, care to share?" Tina asked.

"How long have you two been waiting in the kitchen to hear the gossip?" Quinn asked with a raised eyebrow.

Tina had the decency to look away, ashamed. Rachel, on the other hand, just pushed on.

"Come on Quinn. You know that you are just as eager to tell us what is going on between you and Santana as we are to hear it."

Quinn's face broke into a shy smile. Rachel always knew just the way to wheedle information out of her.

"Well, I think I like her. And I think she likes me too. That's all." Quinn said, standing up and making her way to the lounge. Rachel and Tina followed, taking the two lazy boys whilst Quinn sat on the big round chair.

"So are you going to see her again?" Tina prodded.

_I had better. I mean those eyes, those lips, that smile. Ugh that body .There is no option other than to see her again._

"Obviously. We are still going to the pub seeing as it is the only place that is remotely fun in this place." Quinn said, putting on her best act of nonchalance.

Rachel rolled her eyes: "Quinn, you know what we mean. Are you going to be seeing her as in a date?"

"I don't know yet. I mean it is something that I want but I think that I am just going to play it by ear." Quinn said with a touch of nervousness.

**19 December 2012, Santana's POV**

Santana woke up that morning with a headache and a sudden need for aspirin and water. She walked into the kitchen and Puck was already in there making his famous Greasy Hangover Breakfast A La Puckerman. He turned to Santana as she walked in and saluted her.

Santana rolled her eyes at him as she walked to the cupboard and opened it to retrieve plates and two aspirin.

Puck dished up breakfast and the two friends sat side by side at the island table in the kitchen. All that was heard for a few minutes was the scraping of knives and forks on plates until Puck broke the silence.

"You and Quinn."

Santana looked over at him and quirked her eyebrow.

"What? That kiss was smoking. Anyone can see that you two are hot for each other." Puck said as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Yeah well you know my view on relationships and anyway they are all leaving right after New Years so anything that happens will be pointless." Santana said with a hint of irritation in her voice.

"I know. I know." Puck said raising his hands in defeat and sighing.

He got up and took their plates to the sink. Santana got up to help him with the dishes and they stood side by side. Once again allowing the silence to envelope them. Puck was a man of few words and Santana knew that most of the words that he did speak pertained to some sort of sexual innuendo aimed at beautiful women that he wanted to bed. However, he did get her. He got when she wanted to talk about something and when she didn't. He let the subject drop without further inquiry. This left Santana to think about it on her own.

She knew that Quinn was a special girl. She knew that she hadn't felt sparks like that in a long time. Santana had deliberately goaded Quinn into the second more searing kiss. She knew that Quinn was the type of person who never turned down a challenge. Santana's heart had been doing flip flops in her chest as they pulled away from each other the second time. It took everything in her to smirk and come up with a witty one liner to leave the girl with.

Santana had spent the rest of the evening getting drunk with her new found friends. It was a welcome relief to have people close to her age hanging around out here. At 19 years of age, she knew that sometimes older people didn't always get her humour or snark but these people sure did. Sure Rachel (or Hobbit, as Santana came to know her) was slightly annoying and Finn (A.K.A The knuckle dragger) was about as smart as a goldfish and Kurt (A.K.A Prancy Smurf) was gayer than Elton John, but she loved them for it. Well Kurt and Rachel anyway, she still wasn't sure about Finn. Mike and Tina seemed to be a match made in heaven and Blaine looked as if he was an extremely happy drunk.

Quinn was the odd one out in the group. She didn't seem to drink as much as the others or else she just held her liquor extremely well.

Santana was busy drying the last fork and putting it away when Puck turned to her and said: "I know you hate talking about emotions and feelings and stuff but I really think that sometimes you should. And I may not be the best advice giver but I am a good listener. And I also think Quinn is an awesome girl."

Puck got more riled up as his rant went on.

"You should ask her out and stop being a coward."

With that he exited the kitchen, leaving Santana with a somewhat dazed look on her face.

"Well she is hot. And that laugh..." Santana thought to herself.

She shrugged her shoulders and said: "Screw it, might as well." To no one in particular.

Santana left the kitchen to go get ready for work.


	4. Chapter 4

**20 December 2012**

Quinn was busy deciding what to wear to the pub that night when Tina knocked on her door, waited half a second and then pushed the door open. She walked into the room and plopped down on Quinn's bed.

"Yes, come in. Make yourself comfortable." Quinn said sarcastically as she watched Tina spread out on her bed.

"It really is a comfortable mattress Quinn." Tina said with a smile.

Quinn couldn't help but laugh. Just then Rachel opened the door and walked in, sitting on the loveseat in the corner.

"What do you find so humorous Quinn?" Rachel asked nosily.

"Why not? Make yourself comfortable too Rachel. Yay, party in my room." Quinn said under her breath, completely ignoring Rachel's question.

"Oh Quinn is just trying on every outfit that she brought with in hope of finding one that will floor one Santana Lopez." Tina said in a sing song voice.

Quinn threw the ankle boot in her hand at Tina. Luckily for Tina it missed. However, Tina threw her an affronted look and then tossed Quinn's pillow at her.

Rachel stared at Quinn with a thoughtful look on her face.

"The stripy white and red dress, black stockings, white scarf and your grey jacket. The ankle boots you just tried to kill Tina with and hair tied up. Light make up only."

Tina looked at Rachel with a mixture of confusion, awe and surprise on her face as she said: "How do you know what's in Quinn's closet. Seriously, I need to start separating you so you two can get out more with other people."

Rachel just laughed it off and said: "Best friends, Tina, best friends. This is what we do. Now let's get out of here so Quinn can continue fretting about her impending meeting with her new crush."

Quinn just shook her head as two of her three best friends left her room laughing at her bewildered expression. She shook her head slightly and then proceeded to get dressed in the clothes that Rachel had suggested. She did her make-up and glanced in the mirror just as she was about to leave her room.

_Yeah, she is definitely falling for me tonight. Game on, Lopez._

Quinn walked down the stairs and was met by Kurt at the bottom.

"Looking good, honey."

"Thanks Kurt. Is everyone ready to go?" Quinn replied with a small blush.

"Everyone except for Rachel. You know she is always the last person to be ready." Kurt said with an eye roll. "I mean my beauty regimen is even more complicated than hers and I still get done before her."

Quinn just nodded in agreement, she knew how Rachel loved to take her time.

Kurt and Quinn walked into the lounge and chatted with the rest of their friends until Rachel came bouncing in.

"Everyone ready? Let's go then!" Rachel said with too much enthusiasm.

Quinn just rolled her eyes and Kurt muttered: "Finally."

They all piled into the two taxis that they had called and drove to the pub.

The bell above the door jingled as the group walked into the quiet pub. Quinn looked over to the bar in time to catch the genuine smile that Santana gave her.

"I'll go get drinks." Quinn said before anyone else could volunteer.

She didn't catch the smiles that Tina and Rachel exchanged as well as the knowing look that Kurt gave her.

Quinn moved towards the bar without much difficulty as there were very few people in the pub. It was Quinn's turn to catch Santana giving her an up and down look.

"Like what you see, Lopez?" Quinn said in her most confident look.

"Yes" Santana simply replied before turning around to get 5 beers and 2 white wines.

_Is she ever not confident? I mean seriously. The look she just gave me... Is it hot in here or is it just me? Get a grip, Fabray. Its winter. _

Quinn shook her head lightly and watched and Santana bent over to retrieve the beers, giving Quinn the perfect view of her butt.

_Oh God. I think I just got light headed. Oh shit, she's looking. Caught red-handed. Don't blush, don't blush. Too late._

"Like what you see, Fabray?" Santana said, throwing Quinn's line back at her with a grin like a Cheshire cat.

Quinn laughed and prayed that she didn't resemble a tomato. She went to grab the drinks that Santana had set in front of her. But Santana grabbed her hand to stop her instead.

"I got the beers, Q." Santana said softly.

She came round the bar but instead of taking the beers Santana stood in front of Quinn.

"Hey Quinn, I was wondering if you maybe wanted to come to my house for dinner tomorrow night? Puck is out and it would be just us two." Santana asked.

"Um, like a date?" Quinn blurted out.

She inwardly cringed at her forwardness.

Santana, however, smiled and said: "Yeah, like a date, Q."

Quinn smiled and nodded her head softly: "I would love to."

"Great, see you at 7 then. And I'm cooking so be prepared for the best meal of your life." Santana said as she reached over, grabbed the beers and made her way to the table. Quinn followed behind her with a grin on her face.

Santana greeted the rest of the group and chatted with them for a few minutes before making her way back to the bar to help Puck.

"Quinn, come back to earth Quinn." Rachel and Tina were waving their hands in front of her face as she continued smiling and slowly turned her head to face them.

"Yes?" she said softly to them.

"What did Santana say that made you look so happy?" Tina asked quietly as Rachel leaned in further.

"She asked me on a date tomorrow night." Quinn replied serenely "She is going to cook."

Tina and Rachel only just managed to stifle their cheers when they noticed Kurt staring at the three of them curiously. The rest of the night flew by as the group chatted, laughed and once again drank just a little too much. _This is turning into a real drunken vacation _Quinn thought.

Later that night Puck rang the bell for last rounds and the last few customers dispersed, leaving the Scooby Gang (as Santana had dubbed them) and Puck and Santana behind. Puck and Santana wiped the bar down before joining the group.

"So what are we talking about?" Puck asked as he sat down.

"Christmas day." Mike chirped up.

"Yeah we were wondering if you guys were doing anything or if you wanted to join our rag tag bunch in celebration." Blaine asked.

"Well it won't be Christmas exactly, because Rachel is Jewish, so we will be celebrating a mix of Christmas and Hanukkah." Finn piped up.

"Yeah, we call it Chrisanukkah Day." Kurt said while everyone laughed.

"So, are you interested in celebrating such a special day with us?" Rachel poked Santana, who had seated herself between Quinn and Rachel, in the side.

Santana looked at Puck, who nodded his head, then to Quinn who just smiled. Santana shrugged her shoulders and said: "Sounds good to me."

Not long after the conversation about Chrisanukkah Day, the 'Scooby Gang' decided to call it a night and head home. They said their goodbyes and made their way out the door. Puck went into the backroom and Santana started cleaning tables with her back to the door. Suddenly she heard someone clear their throat and she spun around with her hand on her heart.

"Holy shit, you scared me. I thought you guys had left." Santana exclaimed.

"We just wanted to talk to you about something." Tina said as she and Rachel took a step towards Santana.

"Quinn is our best friend, Santana, and we really don't want her hurt." Tina said in a sombre voice.

"She deserves good things and good people. So if you hurt her, there will be trouble." Rachel said in a slightly menacing voice.

Santana laughed to hide her confusion and nerves: "Calm down Yentl, Girl Chang. I don't plan on messing with your girl, Quinn's head. We are going to hang out and take it from there."

"We are watching you Santana Lopez." Tina said as she and Rachel exited the pub.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Changed the rating as the story is getting to that stage. Reviews are much appreciated.**

**21 December 2012**

Quinn couldn't believe it. Two days in a row she was fretting over what to wear, all because she wanted to impress Santana Lopez.

_What is going on with you, Fabray? Get it together. She is a girl, a really beautiful girl. But just a girl nonetheless._

"Go casual. Your black and grey sweater dress, black leggings and your favourite ankle boots" Kurt said as he leaned on the doorframe.

"Why do you all insist on coming into my room?" Quinn asked as she shook her head, walking over to her closet to find the sweater dress that Kurt was talking about.

"Oh please Quinn, we all know you were just panicking about looking hot and with my help you are going to look gorgeous. So stop being rude and say thank you already." Kurt said with an eye roll.

Quinn laughed softly: "Thank you Kurt."

He helped her with her make-up and hair before leaving her to go and find Blaine.

Quinn looked at herself in the mirror.

_Yup, the Fabray seal of approval. I'm happy with this look._

Quinn grabbed her purse as she heard the hooter of the taxi that was to take her to Santana's house. Thankfully she wasn't bombarded by people as she left as everyone was in the lounge making too much noise to hear her close the door. Quinn climbed into the taxi and gave the driver the address. The ride over was quiet. Quinn wasn't sure if she was thankful for that though as the lack of conversation forced her to think of the butterflies that were currently taking up residence in her stomach.

_Once again, get it together Fabray. Just a girl. A beautiful girl._

The driver stopped outside a line of houses. He pointed at the one to her right and said: "That's it." In a gruff, polish accent.

Quinn thanked him and walked towards the front door. The house that the driver had pointed to looked a lot like the houses that surrounded it. It was small but it looked homey and loved. Her steps were nervous, she could feel her heart pounding. She lifted her hand to knock but the door opened before she could touch it and there stood Santana with a cute, little apron over her clothes. Santana pulled Quinn in by her hand and led her through to the kitchen where she was obviously hard at work.

"Something to drink Q? I've got a little of everything." Santana played the good hostess.

"Red wine?" Quinn asked.

Santana nodded and poured a glass of red wine for Quinn and herself.

Quinn sat down at the island counter while Santana handed her the glass of wine then pulled something out of the oven. It smelled amazing.

"Rack of lamb with a red wine sauce and winter veggies. How does that sound?" Santana said as she looked over at Quinn. "You look beautiful by the way."

Quinn blushed: "Thank you. It sounds amazing. I didn't know that you could cook."

"Q, we just met each other. There is a lot that you don't know about me." Santana said seriously as she turned back towards the stove.

Quinn leaned on the counter: "So tell me something about yourself then. Like where did you come from?"

Santana regarded Quinn: "I moved here from LA nearly 2 years ago. What about you? Where are you from? Family?"

"I used to live in Lima, Ohio. But when we get back home Rachel, Finn, Kurt and I are all moving to New York. Blaine is going to finish his senior year then he is also going to join us. I live with Rachel and her gay dads for now. It makes for an interesting household I tell you. I am starting at NYU and I'm going to study law."

Santana started dishing up but not before saying: "Ohio huh. Cute." To Quinn with a smile on her face.

Quinn let a soft moan escape her throat. "I'm moving to New York and all you heard out of that was Ohio."

Santana and Quinn both started laughing as Santana moved them towards the set dining room table. Santana pulled out Quinn's chair and placed her food in front of her. Santana took her seat and they both dug in.

"Dam Santana, this is good. But like really good." Quinn's words came out sounding like moan.

"Who knew it would be this easy to make you moan?" Santana said with a smirk.

Quinn choked on her food and had a sip of her wine to try clear her airways.

In an effort to change the subject Quinn asked: "So why did you move away from LA?"

Santana's smirk disappeared as she tried to formulate an answer.

"Puck wanted to come so I moved with him to keep an eye on him. Wouldn't want him to become a baby daddy too soon." Santana wouldn't meet Quinn's eyes but Quinn didn't notice as she was too busy trying to hide her blush.

An awkward silence ensued. However, it didn't last long until Santana made a wise crack that had Quinn laughing again. That was the catalyst that got the conversation flowing again. They talked for a few hours about nothing in particular. Favourite colour, favourite movie, favourite holiday destination.

_How is it so easy to talk to her about nothing?_

Soon dinner was finished and Santana and Quinn moved to sit in the lounge on opposite ends of the couch. By now the two had already finished one bottle of wine and had started on another. They were both quite drunk at this stage.

"So I take it that you don't get many young people around here." Quinn said with a giggle.

_I just giggled. Definitely drunk._

"Nope. Mostly old English people. But I'm not complaining, the old dudes are hilarious and the old ladies bake like nobody's business. I mean you should taste their muffins."

Quinn giggled again.

"What?" Santana asked as a confused expression graced her features.

"It's just that I would rather taste your muffin." Quinn said as she giggled again.

Santana's eyes suddenly darkened as she slowly stood up from the couch. Quinn looked up towards Santana as the giggle disappeared from her throat. Santana held her hand out for Quinn. Quinn took it and allowed herself to be pulled up into Santana's body. Her face was an inch away from Santana's.

Santana crashed their lips together and immediately stroked her tongue along Quinn's lips to gain entrance. Their tongues battled for dominance. Quinn pushed Santana towards the hallway, Santana took the hint and led them to her room without breaking the kiss. She groped around blindly behind her in search of the doorknob. She opened the door and Quinn pushed Santana back into her room. Santana turned them around so that Quinn was first to fall onto the bed. Santana straddled Quinn's thighs as her hands roamed all over Quinn's body.

Their kiss was broken as Santana fumbled drunkenly with her shirt and bra. Once they were discarded she started on Quinn's shirt and bra. She all but ripped them off in her haste to reattach herself to Quinn's lips.

Quinn moaned into Santana's mouth as she slowly ground into Quinn's core. Quinn felt their naked torsos move together. Rigid nipples rubbing on one another. She then felt a familiar heat starting to build up in her stomach, a knot that was waiting to be pulled.

"Take it off." Quinn husked into Santana's mouth as she tugged at her pants.

Santana moved off of Quinn just enough to slide Quinn's leggings off and thrust them aside. She then quickly pulled her own jeans off. Santana resettled on Quinn and started to kiss her with vigour again. Santana slid her hand down between their bodies and pulled Quinn's underwear off, Quinn's hand followed Santana's path as she pulled Santana's underwear off too. Soon both had two fingers buried deep inside of each other. Both rocking and moaning as they drew closer to climax.

Santana felt Quinn's walls start to pull her fingers in deeper. She knew Quinn was close so she redoubled her efforts.

"Santana..." came Quinn's breathy moan.

She rocked harder and swiped her thumb over Quinn's bundle of nerves. Quinn drew in a long breath and her walls tensed. Her face was the perfect mix of ecstasy and pleasure. Her eyes were shut and her mouth open. That alone was enough for Santana to come right along with her.

They lay perfectly still for a moment, basking in the after math, before Santana moved them both to the pillows where she settled as Quinn lay her head on Santana's bare chest. Quinn felt the rise and fall of Santana's chest, it was a rhythmic motion that was slowly drawing sleep nearer to her. Santana drew slow circles on Quinn's side as their breathing evened out and the both fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thank you fot the reviews and story alerts. It is nice to know that people are interested in reading this.**

**Blop: When I was writing this story I had an image of Richmond in my head. When I visited there I went to a pub which is the inspiration for this story. Its a small village and it is very scenic. When I was there you used to be able to look out the window into these beautiful fields filled with cows and flowers. Hope that clears it up.**

**LostInNaya'sEyes: Thanks for your kind reviews. I can honestly say I look forward to yours :-)**

**22 December 2012 **

_Little elves are banging on the inside of my eyelids. Yes, that must be the reason for this intense headache. _

_Why is my pillow moving? Oh dam, that must be Santana's chest. Just open your eyes slowly and check._

Quinn slowly opened her eyes and turned her head. She was met with a soft smile and brown eyes staring at her.

"Morning, blondie. I must say you look exceptionally beautiful in the morning, almost as beautiful as when you were moaning my name last night." Santana said in a husky morning voice, with a self satisfied smirk.

Quinn blushed and buried her nose into Santana's neck.

"You're an idiot." Quinn said into Santana's neck.

"Ooh, witty retort, Fabray. I may be stung." Santana said with a laugh as she moved to get out of bed.

"Where are you going?" Quinn asked.

"I have to get ready for work. Puck is still at his lady friend so I am all by myself today." Santana said as she walked in all her naked glory toward the bathroom. Quinn couldn't help but allow her eyes to work their way from the brown shoulders, down her well defined back, all the way to Santana's perfectly moulded bum.

_Well I could have done worse_ Quinn thought with a smirk on her face.

Quinn got up and started finding her clothes to get dressed. She located her bra underneath Santana's dressing table, her leggings were left haphazardly on the floor and her underwear was hanging off of the lamp shade. She wasn't sure how they had ended up there but at the memory of the previous night, she didn't really care. She suddenly had an idea.

"You want to grab a quick breakfast before you have to work?"

Santana was in the shower so she didn't hear Quinn.

"What did you say Fabray?" Santana shouted from the bathroom as she turned the water off.

"I said do you want to get breakfast before you go to work?" Quinn repeated herself.

Santana opened the door with a sceptical look on her face, she was drying her hair off as she said to Quinn: "Uh Quinn, look not to be rude but I'm not into the whole relationship thing. I don't want a girlfriend. I mean last night was great and all but it was just sex."

Quinn felt like she had been physically slapped: "Wow Santana, a little full of yourself perhaps? I was just suggesting breakfast. You know, the time when normal people engage in the act of putting fuel into their bodies in the morning. I'm not asking you to marry me."

Santana knew this was heading in the wrong direction and quickly.

"I'm sorry, Q. I didn't mean it like that." Santana back tracked.

"Then how did you mean it, Santana? Do you do this often? You enjoy the fun and run method?" Quinn was building up a head of steam.

"Quinn, let's just take this for what it is. We were two adults having a good time. Nothing more, nothing less." Santana said, trying to placate the angry blonde.

"Santana, you chased me, you flirted with me just as much as I did with you. You were the one who asked me to come over last night. Wow, I mean this is strange but the first time I saw you I thought of you as a beautiful, confident woman. But now all I see is a scared, horny little teenage boy. Well, go screw yourself!" Quinn said as she left Santana's room and her house, slamming the front door on the way out.

Quinn started walking in the direction of the house as she pulled out her cellphone and called for a taxi to take her home.

_Not exactly how I planned that to end_ she thought bitterly.

**22 December 2012- Quinn's House**

Rachel hadn't heard Quinn come home last night. She walked into the kitchen with a rather large smile on her face. Tina was already sitting in the kitchen waiting for Rachel with a similar smile on her face.

"So you think Quinn got some last night?" Tina asked as a giggle escaped her lips.

"If you mean do I think that Santana and Quinn had sexual intercourse, then yes, I do believe that it took place. Why else would she not be home at this hour." Rachel replied.

"Well I think that's just great, Quinn deserves to have a good time with someone. It really is about time that something good happened for her."

Just then Kurt walked in: "Something good happened for who?" Kurt pried.

"Well Kurt, we don't know if you have picked up on the signs, but our Quinn has a small crush on a certain bar lady at a certain pub." Rachel said in a dramatic tone.

"Who? Santana? Oh I already knew about that. Quinn's been making puppy dog eyes at her since their first meeting. In fact I am pretty sure that Quinn had spidey senses on our first day here that told her there was a hot lady lover in close proximity as we walked past the pub." Kurt said with a knowing smile on his face.

Tina started laughing and Rachel looked on with her mouth open: "You mean you knew and you didn't tell us! Kurt Hummel! And you call yourself our friend."

"Well it did take you this long to tell me and it was really not my news to tell in the first place." Kurt replied.

Their conversation is interrupted as the front door opens. All three run to see who it is. Quinn walks in with a frown on her face and a frustrated sigh as she kicks her shoes off.

"Well Missy, do you have any idea what time it is?" Rachel says in an attempt to sound like an unhappy mother but instead coming off giddy and completely happy.

"Save it Rachel, please. I really don't want to talk right now." Quinn said as she brushed past her three friends standing in the entrance hall. She made her way to her room and closed the door behind her without another word.

Kurt, Rachel and Tina all exchanged glances.

"So one at a time or all three together?" Tina asked.

"Together." Rachel said as she started walking towards the stairs.

Quinn was lying on her bed when she heard a soft knock.

"Quinn, can we come in?" Kurt asked as he poked his head into the room.

"No. Please just go away." Quinn said into her pillow.

Kurt waved the other two in and they all went and lay on the bed with Quinn. It was slightly cramped now so Quinn had to shift up and turn over to face the others. They all noticed the tear tracks that stained their friends face but nobody commented on them.

"Look, I'm serious guys. I really just want to go back to sleep and forget that last night ever happened."

"Actually, I would rather remember last night and forget this morning." Quinn corrected herself.

"What happened, Quinn?" Kurt asked in a soft voice.

Quinn sighed and began: "Well we had a great evening. I mean she cooked for me and we talked for hours. Although come to think of it I don't really believe the reason that she gave for moving here from LA. But that's beside the point. We were relatively drunk and we had sex, but like great sex. I mean like sex that I am going to remember for a long time."

"Tell us everything except the sex bit." Kurt said with a smile.

Quinn allowed herself a small smile: "Fine, ruin everything with your non-lady loving ways."

"Carry on." Tina prompted.

"Well anyway, we fell asleep together and this morning when we woke up she called me beautiful. Then she went to shower. I asked her if she wanted to get breakfast and then she got all weird on me. She said something about not wanting a relationship and all that. So I got kind of angry at her and stormed out. In hindsight probably not the best reaction."

"Wow, so she is a commitment phobe. Who knew." Tina said more to herself than anyone else.

"Look Quinn, we are going home in a little over a week and you know that this would go nowhere." Rachel said.

"But that's just the thing Rach, I didn't say that I was looking for a relationship, I mean who knew where this would have gone. She didn't have to say that."

"Honey, let's just enjoy the rest of our holiday. Forget about Santana and focus on having fun with us." Kurt told Quinn as he rubbed soothing circles on her back.

"Yeah Quinn, you know we are all here and I'm sure none of us would object to you having fun with us." Tina said without catching the double meaning.

"Oh, I'm sure Kurt isn't really too keen on having fun with me." Quinn said with a small laugh as Kurt and Tina blushed.

Rachel just looked on with a puzzled look on her face: "What do you mean Quinn?"

Tina, Kurt and Quinn all burst out laughing at Rachel and soon their laughing fit rubbed off on her as she couldn't help but laugh with them.


	7. Chapter 7

**23 December 2012 **

Yesterday stuck in her mind. She couldn't get rid of the image of waking up with Quinn in her arms, how beautiful she looked, the way her face was so serene when she was asleep, then how her face scrunched up a little as she started to wake up. Then she flashed to the memory of Quinn storming out of her house and slamming the door behind her and all Santana felt was regret. She regretted telling Quinn that she didn't want a relationship, she regretted blowing Quinn off like she meant nothing but most of all she regretted not chasing Quinn.

However, Santana was not going to admit that to anybody now. Santana Lopez is no feelings person, emotions just hurt too much. Well that was her experience anyway. So maybe she was a little cynical, but who cares.

"What's done is done." She mumbled to herself as Puck walked into the lounge.

"Huh?" Puck asked.

"If I were speaking to you then I wouldn't be mumbling now would I Puckerman. Now would you leave me the hell alone!" Santana snapped at him.

"Dam someone's a little hormonal. Care to cool down Lopez."

"Whatever Puckerman, let's just go, we got work."

Puck followed Santana out the door with a slightly shell-shocked expression on his face. He had been sure that when he got back Santana would be in a good mood. She had a date with Quinn after all. He hoped that Santana hadn't screwed up a good thing again.

Santana and Puck drove to the bar in complete silence. Santana stared out the window and Puck kept his eyes on the road. Occasionally he would glance over at Santana and open his mouth as if to say something only to shake his head and close it again. Puck knew that whatever he said right now would most likely trigger a semi violent reaction from the Latina sitting next to him. And as he was in such close proximity to her now, he knew nothing good could come of it.

The day wore on rather slowly. Santana and Puck tried to avoid each other as much as possible, neither wanting a repeat of this morning shenanigans. However, once rush hour arrived they were forced to work in the same vicinity.

"Yo Slopez, mind hurrying up!" Puck hollered at Santana, he was being hounded by patrons wanting to spend their money but he only had so many hands.

Santana was on the other side of the bar, not paying much attention to work, her mind had been wondering all day.

"Go screw yourself, Puck." Santana shouted back at him.

Just then the 'Scooby Gang' walked in to the bar. Santana perked up at the sight of them and looked for the familiar blonde with a beautiful face in the crowd, however, that blonde with a beautiful face was nowhere to be seen. Santana didn't even know why she was looking for Quinn. It's not like she wanted to fix things with her anyway. Right? And plus who's to say that Quinn would even talk to her again after the previous days events. Santana was shocked out of her daze by a hand slamming on the bar. It belonged to an unhappy looking hobbit.

"What can I get for you?" Santana asked Rachel nonchalantly.

"Well first of all an explanation would be nice, followed by you apologizing to Quinn. I told you that you were not to mess with Quinn but you carried on, knowing that your intentions were not exactly noble." Rachel got into Santana's personal space as much as the bar and her height would allow.

Santana let out a small laugh.

"What do you find so funny, Satan?" Rachel snapped.

That wiped the smile right off Santana's face.

"Well Berry, Quinn is a big girl, which means that she is old enough to look out for herself. Also, if I'm not mistaken, Quinn was just as eager to sleep with me. I told you we were just hanging out and we did except it got a little... wetter." Santana said as her smirk grew again, proud of her articulation and choice of words.

Rachel pulled a disgusted face at the end of Santana's sentence but carried on nonetheless.

"Look Santana, there are a lot of things you don't know about Quinn. She hasn't had it easy and we have always been the people to look out for her." Rachel said in a softer tone.

"Santana I could use some help!" Puck shouted at Santana from across the bar.

"Keep your panties on Puck, I will be there now." Santana said with a sigh.

Before Santana could reply to Rachel though she found a hand held towards her face: "Maybe now is not the best time to talk, I will wait until you have finished then we can have a... heart to heart shall we say."

Santana was unable to reply for a second time as Rachel turned and walked away, completely forgetting to order drinks.

The rush died down and soon it was time for last rounds. Luckily Puck was not interested in staying late as he was still annoyed with Santana for her combination of leaving him with all the work and leaving him to deal with her sullen mood the whole day.

Santana knew that she should probably apologise to Puck but hell, Santana Lopez was not the apologise and beg for forgiveness type.

True to her word, Rachel stayed until Santana was finished. She joined Santana at the bar while Puck went and sat with the rest of the 'Scooby Gang'. No doubt to get away from Santana's vulgar mood. Soon Rachel was joined by Kurt and Tina. Both looking as annoyed with Santana as Rachel did a few hours ago. Santana poured them all a drink before sitting down with them, still behind the bar so as to provide a physical barrier between them should she need to fend off any physical attacks. Not that Girl Chang, Prancy Smurf and the Hobbit would be any competition in a fight.

"Okay, I told you earlier that Quinn hasn't exactly had it easy." Rachel began.

"She has had a pretty tough last few years." Kurt added.

"We have been her support system throughout that time." Tina put her two cents in.

"We are going to tell you her story seeing as how we know she won't swallow her pride and tell you herself. But you must understand that we are doing it for her benefit, not yours. In fact we are all still very infuriated by your behaviour." Rachel said.

"Yeah, she seems to light up when you walk into the room and that has not happened in a very long time, in fact only when..." Tina was cut off by Kurt saying: "It's in the story Tina."

"Oh right, sorry. Rachel carry on." Tina apologised.

"So it began in 2009..."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I will definitely be exploring both of their pasts. They are both similar to the show in some ways but the idea I have for Santana is quite sad. There is a reason for her commitment phobia. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**William McKinley High School, 2009**

Quinn walked down the hallway. She thought that she should be feeling different, more grown up, maybe a little less self conscious, but no. Quinn felt even more self conscious, she felt like she had been tainted. She felt regret.

Sure, Quinn had never been the perfect person, not even nearly. But before last night she still had the fact that she was a virgin to keep her in God's good graces. Growing up in a religious home made it nearly impossible for her not to want to be there, and now she had nothing.

Classes were finished for the day and Quinn headed to the Cheerio's locker rooms to get ready for cheer practice. Devon, her senior boyfriend, was standing outside the door obviously waiting for her. Quinn approached him. She gave him a peck on the cheek as a way of greeting.

"Look Quinn, I think that we should stop seeing each other. I don't think that we are going anywhere and next year I will be in college somewhere. I want to be able to enjoy my last year of high school without being tied down at all and right now I just feel restricted." Devon cut to the chase with no emotion as if this was a speech that he had given many a time before.

Quinn looked at him, stunned into silence. She finally regained her wits and said to him in a low voice: "You mean you got what you wanted from me and now you are done. Otherwise you would have told me this before last night."

Devon obviously had nothing more to say.

Quinn knew that whatever she said to him now would be water off a duck's back. She had no other choice than to walk away before he saw her fall into a blubbering mess. However, she turned back to say one last thing: "I knew dating you was a bad mistake but I pushed that feeling away and now, 4 months down the line, I can honestly say that I wish I never met you."

Quinn turned and walked through the locker room door. She made it all the way to her locker before the first tear fell. Her conversation with Devon had made her late and she knew that Coach Sylvester would be on her case.

_Pull yourself together Quinn. You are stronger than this. He is just a stupid boy. God will love you anyway and so will your parents. _

She repeated that mantra all the way through cheer practice, all the way home and all the way through family dinner. However, that night, as she lay in bed, all she felt was alone and unloved. She hated herself and this situation.

**2 Weeks Later, 2009**

Quinn ran to the bathroom for the second time during the morning's first period. She emptied the contents of her stomach, wiped her face and made her way back to class. She didn't notice the curious glances that people were shooting at her or the worried looks that Rachel and Kurt were giving each other. That day in Glee she felt off so Mr Schuester allowed her to sit out for the day.

By the end of Glee Rachel and Kurt knew that there was something up. Not only was Quinn Fabray never sick, but even when she was you would never know. She was like a ninja in that regard. So they decided that maybe they should have a conversation with Quinn.

"Hey Quinn. How are you feeling?" Kurt asked in a conversational tone.

Quinn gave him a questioning look as he and Rachel took a seat either side of her. Quinn liked the people in Glee, even though they were on the receiving end of her wrath many times, but she knew that they weren't the type of friends to just ask how she was. Or at least she thought that.

"Fine, I guess. It's just a stomach bug I think." Quinn replied cautiously.

Rachel gave her a sceptical look: "Quinn, we know what happened between you and that senior, Devon. By my calculation it has been more or less two weeks since word spread. This is the time when the first signs of pregnancy start to show."

Quinn was a little shocked to say the least. She hadn't realised that everyone had known about her and Devon and it had to be everyone seeing as the bottom-feeders of the food chain, the Glee Club, knew about it. But adding to that Rachel thought she was pregnant.

"Look Berry, I'm on contraceptives okay. They give your skin a healthy glow. So I'm covered. Try not to start any stupid rumours with your over active imagination and butt out of my life." Quinn said as she stood up, grabbed her bag and stalked away from Kurt and Rachel.

Before she could leave the room though Kurt called out: "They are not always 100% effective Quinn."

Quinn acted as if she had not heard Kurt's last statement but she couldn't lie to herself. She was scared and she knew that she needed to take a test just to put her mind at ease.

So she got into her car and drove to the edge of Lima, where no-one would recognise her. She pulled into a parking outside of a pharmacy. She pulled a hoodie over her head, put her dark glasses on and dashed inside. She grabbed the first test she saw and paid quickly. The cashier gave her an odd look but did not comment on her shady demeanour.

Quinn rushed home and was glad to find that her parents were not home yet. She dropped her bag in her room and walked into her en suite bathroom, making sure to close the door behind her and lock it. She opened the pregnancy test and stared at it for a good few minutes before actually taking the test.

The allotted three minutes were the longest of Quinn's life. Finally the time was up and she looked at the little, blue positive sign. She slumped to the ground and put her head in her hands. The worst news of her life and she was all alone, no true friends to help her, no boyfriend to stroke her head and tell her everything would be okay and she knew that once her parents found out that she wouldn't have them either.

_That's what you get for being the HBIC._

Quinn cried into her hands for what felt like ages. Eventually she heard a car pull into the driveway and she knew it was time to straighten herself up. She redid her make up to try and hide her puffy eyes but she knew her parents would see straight through it.

"Quinnie, I'm home." Her mother called from downstairs"Your father should be here any minute now and we are going out for dinner."

Just as her mother finished her sentence another car pulled into the driveway. Quinn walked downstairs to see her mother in the kitchen and her father walking into the entrance hall.

"Hello Quinn." He greeted her with a quick glance in her direction.

"Hey Dad, hey Mom." Quinn said

Judy gave Quinn a worried look: "Quinnie, is everything okay? You look like you have been crying."

Her father turned around and looked at her properly too.

_It's now or never Quinn. You never know, they may turn out to be supportive and helpful through this whole thing._

Quinn took a deep breath.

"Mom, Dad, I have something to tell you. Would you come and sit down with me please."

Quinn led them to the lounge, they both had worried looks in place as Quinn led them to the double couch while she sat on the single in front of them.

"I did something stupid and I really need the support of my parents right now, I need you guys to carry on loving me even after I have told you this." Quinn started.

"Out with it, Quinn" Her father said in a stern voice.

"I'm pregnant." She hadn't meant to be so blunt, she was going to try sugar coat it but instead she just blurted it out.

Her parents froze, both looking too shocked to function.

"Say something, please." Quinn begged.

Her father was the first to come to. He rose from his chair and said: "You have thirty minutes, take what you need and leave, you are no longer welcome in this house. We raised you to have morals and values and you throw yourself around like a common whore! Go now."

Her father walked into his study, leaving Quinn and her mother alone in the room.

"Mom, do something please." Quinn's eyes were brimming with tears.

"Listen to your father Quinn." She said as she got up and walked to the kitchen.

Quinn stood stunned for a few minutes before she realised that they weren't playing some sick joke on her, they were being serious. She ran to her room, taking the stairs two at a time. She had 23 minutes left to take everything she needed from the only home that she had ever known. She grabbed everything that she could think of, including her emergency credit card that she hoped her father would not cancel the minute she walked out of the house.

Quinn knew that her time was almost up as she was grabbing the last of the clothes that she could and she heard heavy footsteps coming up the stairs. Her father opened her door and said two words: "Times up." Before turning and walking back down the stairs and retreating into his office.

Quinn walked to the front door and was surprised to see her mother standing there. Her mother pressed keys into her hand and whispered into her ear: "Give him time, he will come around. We love you Quinn."

With that Quinn turned away from her mother and walked out the door.

Her first stop was at a gas station where she found an ATM to withdraw as much money as possible. She then found a motel to stay the night in. As she lay on the single, uncomfortable bed that night her only thoughts were:_ Pull yourself together, Quinn. You are stronger than this._

However, even the repetition of her mantra couldn't stop the crying mess that she became. She cried herself to sleep that night, all alone.

The following day Quinn went to school as normal, not wanting to give anyone else a reason to suspect that something was wrong with her. However, her clever plan was soon thwarted as Rachel and Kurt approached her in the hallway while she stood at her locker.

"Hey Quinn, did you do a pregnancy test?" Kurt said, never one to beat around the bush.

"It's none of your business okay." Quinn said, avoiding their eyes.

Rachel grabbed her hand and led her into the nearest empty classroom while Kurt slammed her locker shut and followed them. She sat Quinn down at a desk then stood in front of her with Kurt at her side.

Rachel took a deep breath then began: "Quinn we all need somebody to rant with, to laugh at and to cry to. You don't have that person because you hide behind your perfect bitchy cheerleader facade. Kurt and I care about you and so does the rest of the Glee Club. If you would just let us in we would make sure that you always have someone, that you are never alone. Give us a chance to be your friends and we won't disappoint you."

**23 December 2012 **

"So she stared at us for about half an hour and then she just started crying. We stayed with her until she calmed down, then she told us what had happened with her parents. So Rachel asked her dads if Quinn could stay with them. They agreed luckily." Kurt continued.

"She told us all that she was pregnant a couple of days after that in Glee Club." Tina added.

Santana didn't know what to say to all of this. She opened her mouth and closed it a few times before licking her lips and saying: "But I thought you guys were staying at Quinn's parents house? If they kicked her out why are they letting her stay there?"

Rachel looked down at her feet, Tina stared off into the distance and Kurt cleared his throat before saying: "Six months after they kicked her out of the house Quinn's parents died in a car accident. Her father never changed their will so Quinn was left everything as she is an only child."

Kurt took out his hanky and blew his nose, Rachel wiped her eyes and Tina said: "She was devastated. She never ever got to repair her relationship with them. It truly broke her heart."

"She found some comfort though. We were helping her look through the drawers next to her parent's bed when Tina found an envelope with Quinn's name on it." Kurt said.

"She opened it and read it out loud. It was from her mother, telling her that she regretted ever letting Quinn go, she wrote in the letter that she loved her more than anything in the world and was prepared to do anything to get Quinn to forgive her. But the letter wasn't finished. The last paragraph started:

Quinn, your father wanted me to tell you that he" Rachel said in a low voice.

"We never did find out what her father wanted to tell her but we have all tried to convince Quinn that it was something good otherwise her mother wouldn't have started writing it in the letter." Tina added.

"She had the baby nearly two months later and Quinn named her Beth. When the nurses brought Beth in, after they had washed her off, to see Quinn, Quinn's whole face lit up, she had this smile on her face that looked like it could light up New York." Rachel said.

Kurt continued: "But then her face fell and she just looked up at the nurse and said something to the effect of 'she deserves to grow up in a place that is ready for her, with two parents and a whole lot more maturity'. She decided to give Beth up for adoption."

"Beth was gone two days later. Quinn was a wreck all over again." Tina said through a sob. Kurt put his hand on her back and rubbed lightly to try and comfort her.

"Quinn had started dealing with her parent's death and the fact that she also had to give Beth up, when she dropped another bomb on us." Rachel began with a pointed look at Kurt, urging him to continue.

"She told us that she didn't think she was completely straight. Well she told me and I let it slip to Tina and Rachel. Anyways, she eventually told the rest of the Glee Club and thankfully nobody minded although everyone was a bit shocked." Kurt paused "And come to think of it she didn't really have much of a gay panic."

Santana was still at a loss for words. She was still sitting behind the bar, in the exact same position when everyone started to leave.

Rachel was the last out the door but she turned back and said: "Fix it." Then she closed the door and left with everyone else.

**Just another quick thought: Finn isn't the baby daddy because I kinda hate him a little and writing anything Finchel earlier made me a little sick. So I will use him as little as possible**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews! I shall be trying to update more often.**

**MsChloeMa: I haven't mentioned Brittany yet, so you haven't missed anything, but there is a reason for that. You shall see soon.**

**LostInNaya'sEyes: Quinn's friends know nothing about Santana and they assume she is a player. But don't worry they still like her.**

**25 December 2012**

Santana and Puck were on their way to Quinn's house for Christmas lunch. Puck was starting to worry about Santana and these moods she was experiencing. Puck saw Kurt, Rachel and Tina speaking to her at the bar but she still hadn't told him what they had said. Since that conversation she had gone from agro and sullen to sad and mopey. He knew it had something to do with Quinn but that's as far as he had gotten.

They pulled into the driveway and Puck shut the engine off.

"Look, I know something is going on and I know you're not going to tell me but just for today can you be happy. It's Christmas." Puck said as he opened his door and stepped out into the cold.

Santana nodded her head and stepped out with him, she wrapped her coat around her even tighter. It was freezing cold and the weather channel had forecast snow for later that day.

Quinn was checking on the turkey and Rachel's vegan alternative when the doorbell rang. Blaine ran to the door and opened it. Santana couldn't help but laugh at his festive bow tie.

"Hey guys. Merry Christmas." Blaine said with the excitement of a 7 year old on Christmas day. He hugged them both as they walked in and made their way to the lounge.

Everyone was gathered there talking and laughing, just generally having a good time. Everyone except Quinn, Santana noticed. However, she couldn't dwell on that as she was smothered by hugs and showered with greetings of 'Merry Christmas' and 'Happy Chrisannukah Day'. Santana and Puck were immediately given drinks and they fell into conversation with the rest of the group.

Quinn, meanwhile, stood in the kitchen, steeling herself to see Santana again. She had declined the group's invitation to go to the bar the other night knowing that if she saw Santana then it would have just ruined her night. She was leaning with her back on the counter and a glass of red wine in her hand as she listened to the muffled voices coming from the lounge. She could now pick Santana's voice out with ease.

_Just go out there and act like nothing happened. That's all you need to do._

Quinn pushed herself off the counter and walked out of the kitchen, into the lounge.

"Hey guys, Happy What-ever-day-we-are-celebrating-now." Quinn said with a smile to the newcomers.

She didn't even look over to Santana though, instead she carried on with her sentence: "So you guys arrived just on time because lunch is ready."

They all went through to the dining room as Kurt, Tina, Mike and Quinn brought the food through.

Rachel all but herded Santana to the middle of the table.

"Quinn, I forgot the stuffing." Kurt said.

"Oh, I'll get it then." Quinn said as she rolled her eyes.

Puck was just about to take the seat opposite Santana when Kurt stood up and pushed him to the only other open seat that happened to be furthest away from Santana. Santana gave Kurt an odd look but said nothing, she didn't realise that this meant that Quinn would be sitting right in front of her through the whole meal.

Quinn came back into the dining room with the stuffing, she hesitated when she noticed where the only open seat was.

"Come on, Quinn. We are starving!" Tina said with a devilish smirk.

Quinn walked towards the table and sat down. They all started passing the dishes around and putting the delicious smelling food on their plates. Quinn looked up from her plate just in time to see Santana whipping her eyes away from Quinn's face.

"Oh my God, you can cook Quinn. Like really well." Puck said with his mouth full.

Quinn giggled, Santana looked at her laughing face again: "Yeah this is amazing, Q." She said softly.

Quinn looked at her for a second before she turned to Puck and said: "Thanks but Rachel, Kurt and Tina helped. And the others all decorated the house so it was a team effort."

_How am I supposed to look at her this whole time. Why did she have to be the person that I fell for so quickly_ Quinn thought bitterly.

The rest of the meal was uneventful except for the frequent occasions that Quinn would catch Santana staring at her. Sometimes she would immediately look away but at other times she would just hold her gaze.

By dessert Quinn was ready to get out of the house, the country even. She stood from the table and excused herself before walking through the kitchen and out the back door onto the patio. It was cold and she had forgotten her coat so she wrapped her arms around herself. She heard the back door open and close again and she knew exactly who it would be but she didn't turn around. Instead she felt warmth engulf her as Santana put a coat over her shoulders.

"I'm sorry Quinn."

Quinn didn't answer immediately, she just walked down the steps onto the green grass that covered the back lawn.

"For what Santana? What are you sorry for?"

"For saying what I did to you. I was wrong."

"But you were just telling me the truth, right? You didn't want commitment. Just a quick fuck." Quinn said as a little venom laced her voice.

Santana said nothing, she just sat down on the stairs and watched Quinn as tiny snowflakes began to fall.

"You know, I love the snow." Quinn said as she carried on standing with her back to Santana, arms wide open as if welcoming the snow in, "The best part is trying to catch it on your tongue. My Dad and I used to do that when I was little."

Still Santana stayed silent. Not wanting to interrupt the beauty that was taking place before her.

"Rachel told me that they enlightened you about my situation. They aren't completely in my good books right now." Quinn said as she turned around.

Santana knew that this was her opportunity to speak up.

"We all have baggage, Q. I know what yours is, and I think I can handle it. But you should know that I have baggage too." Santana said softly.

Quinn walked towards Santana and sat next to her on the step. Santana looked over at her and said: "Do you want to hear about my baggage Quinn because I think I'm ready to tell you."

Quinn nodded and Santana took a deep breath.

**Sorry for leaving it at a cliffhanger but I want Santana's story to have its own chapter too. Will try and have it finished as quickly as possible but I am writing my last exam on Monday so I have to study but I will be writing in between. Thanks!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: So this is where Brittany comes in. Enjoy**

**LostInNaya'sEyes: What can I say, when you know, you know. And Quinn knows. Enjoy Santana's story.**

**DanielaGoncalves: Hahaha serial killer Santana is so my next story hahaha ;-) **

**25 December, 2012**

Santana began telling the story: "I was with a girl, her name was Brittany. I loved her more than anything. She was the light in my life but she had her own problems. At one stage she even stopped talking, just random one-liners here and there. We hardly ever talked about her problems, I think she just tried to avoid them. But in the end it didn't work."

**Los Angeles, 2010**

Santana sat in the corner of the library. She looked up and saw her secret girlfriend approaching her. Santana was madly in love with Brittany. She had been for three years before she finally had the opportunity and nerve to stop her stupid friends with benefits arrangement and actually ask Brittany to be with only her. Brittany had thankfully agreed and they were currently in a happy, monogamous, albeit secret, relationship.

Santana looked around her and noticed that they were alone in that section of the library, surrounded by books and towering shelves.

Brittany skipped towards her girlfriend and said: "We're alone so I'm going to kiss you. K."

Santana smiled into the kiss that Brittany placed on her lips. Brittany broke the kiss and sat down next to Santana.

"So sweetie, what are we doing tonight?" Brittany asked in her most loving voice as she put her elbows on the table and leaned her head on her hands. She quietly stared at Santana as she waited for the answer.

Santana stared at her girlfriend for a few seconds before saying: "Well seeing as we have our history exam tomorrow, I thought maybe you would want to come to mine and study with me?"

"Are your parents going to be there? You know they don't really like me all that much." Brittany replied with a frown.

"They have to work late so they should only be back by eightish."

"Awesome. I'll wait for you by your car after school." Brittany stood up again and moved towards the waiting lips of her girlfriend.

"I love you." Santana said as Brittany straightened up again, "No matter what my parents think of you. But thank you for letting me keep us on the down low until I can tell them. You're amazing."

Brittany giggled and said: "I would do anything for you. I love you too." She then left the library.

Neither of them noticed the pair of eyes peeping at them through the nearest row of books.

**Later that day**

"Britt, we really need to focus, we are writing our history exam tomorrow." Santana said with a smile as she tried to get Brittany to stop straddling her.

Brittany looked at her with puppy dog eyes and said: "But San, I want to get my sweet-lady kisses on."

"Fine, but just for a little while because my parents will be home soon and then we are going to have to study." Santana caved.

They were on the verge of being completely naked by the time they heard a car pull into the driveway.

"Britt, my parents are home. Come one get dressed." Santana said as she pushed Brittany off her and quickly gathered all of her clothes and pulled them on.

Santana's parents were never very happy that Santana chose to be friends with someone who was a little less driven than her. They expected perfection of Santana and were of the impression that Brittany never really brought out the best in her.

Santana was just walking Brittany out when her parents walked in. Neither of them looked too please.

"Hey Mami. Hello Papi." Santana said.

"Hello Mr and Mrs Lopez." Brittany greeted.

"Leave now, Brittany. Santana, dining room." Her father said in a voice that screamed anger.

Santana and Brittany exchanged worried looks but Brittany did as she was told and left through the front door which was slammed behind her. Santana made her way to the kitchen, hearing angry whispers behind her. She couldn't make out what her parents were saying to each other though. She sat at her usual seat and waited for her parents. Her mind was racing, trying to figure out what she had done.

Her mother and father walked in and did not sit down, instead they stood in front of her in a threatening manner and waited for Santana to say something.

"What-what's going on?" Santana asked in a shakey voice.

"What's wrong is that you have brought our family name into disrepute. A friend of mine from work informed me that his daughter saw you and Brittany at school today. Together." Her mother spat.

"Mami, me and Brittany are friends. I know you don't like her all that much but I do hang out with her at school." Santana knew that this was trouble but maybe she could talk her way out of it.

Her father drew himself up to his full height and screamed at her: "Do you think we are stupid! She said she loved you and you said you loved her back. After kissing! That is not friendship Santana and we do not accept that type of behaviour in our house!"

"Papi, I am sorry," Santana started as tears streamed down her face, she didn't know what to say " this was not how I wanted to tell you."

"This is disgusting, Santana. Are you just trying that attention seeking whore style that Brittany seems famous for?" her mother screeched at her.

Santana felt as though she had been slapped. Her mouth fell open and she looked at her mother with repulsion in her eyes. Her tears suddenly stopped and her courage returned.

"Brittany is not a whore and this has nothing to do with attention seeking. I have kept this secret in me for years so that I wouldn't disappoint you but fuck that!"

"Watch your mouth young lady." Her father stuck his finger out towards her.

Santana snapped. She felt like an internal protection mechanism had kicked into high gear but for some reason she wasn't shouting. Her words came out in little more than a whisper.

"I cannot believe you two. I have been the perfect daughter for all this time and because I love someone that means I am less of a person? Well let me lay it down for you two. I am better than either of you because I love Brittany. I have been afraid of the looks and the whispers behind my back but most of all I have been afraid of losing you, because you are my parents and I love you. But not anymore. I'm going to love Brittany out in the open and stop being a coward. I'm out." With that Santana walked out of the house, leaving all of her belongings except for her cellphone, which was in her pocket.

Santana walked around for hours, ignoring the ringing of her cellphone, eventually she turned the phone onto silent.

"Well that went well." Santana said out loud to no one in particular, sarcasm lacing her voice.

Eventually Santana decided to go to her girlfriend's house and tell her what happened before she heard from someone else. No doubt the whole neighbourhood had heard her parents shouting. She got the front door of Brittany's house and rang the buzzer, she heard someone bounding down the stairs and Brittany pulled the door open. She pulled Santana into a long embrace had guided her inside. Santana started sobbing into Brittany's shoulder.

Brittany's mom poked her head around the corner but she was waved off by Brittany. They never broke their hold as they made their way up to Brittany's room. Collapsing on the bed, Santana sobbing died down a little.

"What happened?" Brittany said in a loving, soft voice.

Santana explained what had happened through her sobs and as Brittany heard the story she just clung on tighter to Santana's trembling form. They fell asleep like that and woke the next morning when Brittany's alarm went off.

Santana opened her eyes blearily and looked up at Brittany as she had fallen asleep on her chest with Brittany's arms wrapped tightly around her. Brittany started to stir, her eyes opened and they immediately found Santana's.

"There are clothes of yours in my bottom draw. You wanna use the shower first or shall I?" Brittany said.

Santana got up and headed to the shower. After they were both dressed for school, they headed downstairs and into the kitchen where Brittany's mother, father and younger brother were all eating breakfast. Good mornings were exchanged but other than that not much was said. Everyone picked up on the sombre mood surrounding the two girls. They left for school not long after that, Brittany drove.

As they walked in through the front doors, Santana immediately sensed that something was wrong as people took one look at them and instantly turned their backs to gossip with their friends. Santana steeled herself for a tough day as she headed to her first period without Brittany.

She was sitting in class when her other best friend, Noah 'Puck' Puckerman, joined her at their usual desk.

"I don't care, just so you know. Your still my best friend and as soon as you two are ready to leave, we gonna fly this stupid coop. I never knew LA could suck this much."

Santana turned to Puck and smiled at him.

"You're an amazing guy Noah. And I love you." They both turned back to the front of the class, acting as if nothing had changed. Everything was normal and Puck went back to commenting on the young teachers 'assets'.

By lunchtime Santana was itching to see Brittany. She knew the blonde would be upset if her own day was anything to go by. She had been called names, pushed into lockers and, for the first time in her school career, she was on the receiving end of a slushie.

She saw Brittany sitting at a table, in the corner of the cafeteria, away from everybody. Nowhere near her normal seat. Santana started to worry, Brittany didn't need any hurt in her life, she had just started to get over the last incident and all she needed was stability.

Santana made her way over to Brittany who looked up at her with tears in her eyes.

"Hey. Are you okay?" Santana asked while internally kicking herself. Of course Brittany wasn't okay.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Brittany replied.

Santana accepted the answer, not wanting to press Brittany any further. Lunch was another silent affair and thankfully they had made it through the rest of the day without any more major events. They travelled home together and walked in the front door. The two girls had a short discussion with Brittany's mother who agreed to let Santana stay for a short while until things were sorted out. Her one stipulation was that they slept in separate rooms which both girls agreed to without hesitation.

They went to sleep that night in separate beds but both hoping that the following days would get easier.

Over the next few weeks Santana and Brittany were subjected to more bullying. Puck protected the two girls as much as possible but even he and his badassness couldn't be everywhere at once. Little by little Santana watched Brittany retreat further into her shell. She had no idea what to do. She didn't realise how much this whole thing would truly affect Brittany.

She walked into the cafeteria and looked around for Brittany, her eyes starting at the table in the corner that Brittany had taken to sitting at. However, Brittany was nowhere in sight. She decided to skip lunch in order to go find her girlfriend.

Santana hated not knowing where Brittany was. She had made a promise to Brittany's parents that she would look out for Brittany when she had attempted suicide nearly two and a half years ago. Now the two were practically inseparable.

After looking everywhere, including the choir room, auditorium and bathrooms, Santana decided to try looking underneath the bleachers on the football field where Brittany used to go to hide out.

Santana rounded the bleachers and stopped in her tracks. In front of her was a body, swaying slowly. Brittany's eyes were closed, her face blue and she was not moving. Santana ran forwards and grabbed onto Brittany's legs holding her up so her neck was no longer taking the strain.

Santana looked around in a panic, tears starting to flood her eyes.

"Somebody help!" She screamed with all her might.

"Somebody! Anybody!" Santana tried to reach up to undo the knot but she was too short.

Santana didn't hear the heavy footfalls as the football coach came sprinting into view.

"What's going... Oh God." Were his only words as he ran forward and quickly undid the knot.

He and Santana lowered Brittany to the ground slowly. He checked Brittany's pulse and pulled out his phone. He dialled 911.

Santana's hands had started to shake violently as she stroked Brittany's hair: "It's all going to be fine. You are going to be fine. You know why? Because you are not allowed to leave me. Normally I'm the one to cave but not this time, it's your turn Britt. Come on, open your eyes. Please." Santana started to beg.

Santana didn't know how long it had been until strong hands moved her out of the way. Paramedics were around Brittany trying with all their might to resuscitate her but Santana knew it was futile. Brittany hadn't responded to her, she wasn't going to respond to anyone.

There was a buzzing noise in her ears as the paramedics looked up at the football coach and then turned to Santana. She knew this was it, she had lost Brittany.

Santana stood in the same position. She wouldn't allow the paramedics to lead her away. She was unmoving. She didn't move when Brittany's body was taken away. She didn't move when she was told that Brittany's parents had arrived and she most certainly didn't move when Puck came up behind her. He just stood there, not saying a word.

Tears were streaming down her face as she turned around to face Puck.

"She's gone Puck."

"I know Santana. I'm sorry." He said as he walked forward and took her into his arms.

Puck eventually carried Santana to the car as she was too weak to walk. He took her to Brittany's house. They opened the unlocked door. Her parents were in the lounge, they were holding their crying son whilst trying to control the tears running down their own faces. They looked up at Santana as she walked towards them. Brittany's mother disengaged herself from her son and stood up in front of Santana.

"It's not your fault Santana. It's not your fault." She said as she took the girl into her arms. Santana started crying again.

"I should have stopped her, I should have known." Santana cried into her shoulder.

"You couldn't have known." Puck said as he rubbed circles on Santana's back.

The rest of the evening was spent mostly in tears and silence. Puck left near 10 o'clock. But nobody moved after that. They stayed in the lounge and stared at nothing.

Brittany's funeral was three days later. The sun was out and the sky was clear and all Santana felt was anger. The world was mocking her. How could the sun still shine? Who gave the birds permission to chirp when an angel had clearly just fallen. She wanted to scream at someone. But when she did open her mouth nothing came out. Her throat constricted so much that it hurt. The tears had stopped by now. She was all cried out.

Santana looked around from her place in the front of the church. Puck sat on her right hand side, his hand around hers. He had held it for most of the day. Brittany's mother was on her other side and she too held Santana's hand. Behind her sat other members of Brittany's family and behind them sat the same people that had mocked her everyday. The ones who had driven Brittany to this.

Santana suddenly felt violent, she wanted to get up and beat them into oblivion. She moved to get up but Puck squeezed her hand and whispered: "Not now, not here."

She realised that he was right. Today was about remembering Brittany.

She and Puck were two of the pall bearers. They carried Brittany's casket down the aisle of the church, through the open doors. Santana was briefly blinded by the sunlight.

They carried Brittany to the awaiting hearse and put her down gently. They stepped away and Puck took her hand again as they watched the hearse drive away.

"I can't be here Puck." Santana said as people started to disperse towards their cars. They were supposed to go to Brittany's graveside.

"Get me out of here. Please."

Puck took her hand and pulled her towards his old beat up VW. They got in and Puck drove. He dropped Santana at Brittany's house.

"Pack." Is all that he said as he drove away.

Santana walked inside and threw all of her belongings into a suitcase. She wrote a note to the Pierce's. All it said was: Thank you. I'm sorry.

Puck arrived 30 minutes later to find Santana sitting out on the sidewalk. He helped her put their bags into the trunk and got back into the driver's seat, Santana climbed into the passenger side. She didn't know where they were going until she started seeing signs for LAX. They arrived at the airport where Puck parked, he got out of the car and pulled the bags that he had packed along with Santana's bags out of the trunk and put them onto a nearby trolley. Puck locked the doors and pulled out his phone.

"We're here. Yeah. Okay, see you now." Was the only part of the conversation over the phone that Santana could hear. 10 minutes later an old model sedan pulled up and a man whose face looked like it belonged on a wanted poster stepped out. He handed Puck a thick brown envelope.

"Everything in here including the money?" Puck asked.

"Yeah" Came the creepy man's reply.

"I don't have to check?" Puck raised his eyebrow.

"It's there. Now where are the keys. I gotta go." Puck handed over the keys and watched the man go.

When he was out of sight Santana caught up with a walking Noah and said: "Okay. What's going on?"

Puck looked at her but kept walking: "I just sold my car to that dude and I got my savings from my pool cleaning company. He also gave me passports for you and me. Don't worry, they aren't fake. Let's just say that his way is quicker. It only took a couple of days. It was my contingency plan in case you wanted out of here. My uncle has a pub in England and we are going to run it for him. He has been begging me to go there for ages , he needs the help."

Santana stopped walking: "Puck you can't just up and leave. I just wanted you to take me to the airport, you can't come. You have too much to lose."

"Brittany was my friend too. You are my friend, Santana. My mom is useless and she won't care. You are the most important thing to me. You're like my little sister. We are going to do this and we are going to rock it!" Those were Puck's last words as he carried on walking.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Getting nearer to New Year's Eve...**

**25 December, 2012**

Santana stood up and walked towards the spot that Quinn had occupied earlier. She had her back to Quinn as she wiped the silent tears that were streaming down her face. Quinn had still not said a word, she was just staring at Santana's shaking back, mouth agape.

Finally Quinn was roused out of her stupor and she stood up. Quinn shook her head to clear her thoughts and walked towards Santana. She snaked her arms around her from behind and put her chin on Santana's shoulder.

They stood in that position for a few minutes before Santana turned around in Quinn's arms. Their faces were so close that the visible breath coming out of their mouths was mixing in front of them.

"I wish that I could go back and fix her. Make sure that I never left her alone." Santana made a sound in her throat before shaking her head, "I still haven't gotten up the courage to visit her grave, I haven't seen her parents since I left. I wrote them a letter but I couldn't post it. It's just sitting in my bedside drawer. A constant reminder of my failure and cowardice."

"You're not a coward, Santana. Anything but." Quinn said.

"Yeah right, Quinn. I couldn't even take you to breakfast after what was definitely one of the best nights I have had in a long time. You have made me feel things that scared the shit out of me. I didn't know what to do so I just pushed you away and acted like that night meant nothing to me. When in reality, Q, it meant the world to me."

Quinn looked into Santana's eyes, long and hard before averting her eyes and dropping her hands.

"Come on, let's get back inside before they start sending out the search parties." Quinn said as she took Santana's hand in her own and led the way back up the porch stairs and through the back door. Their fingers laced together automatically. Santana looked down at their hands but said nothing more to Quinn, she was confused. Santana had no clue as to where they stood with one another after all of that.

Quinn pushed the back door open in time to see Rachel, Tina and Kurt rushing from the kitchen.

_Spies_ Quinn thought with a little amusement in her inner voice.

Everyone had moved to the lounge to enjoy what was left of their special holiday. Quinn and Santana walked into the lounge with their hands still intertwined but nobody said a word. Although, Santana did notice some looks exchanged between Quinn's three best friends.

"Alright, it's time to break out the good stuff." Puck said in a loud voice.

Everyone looked up and watched him walk to where his coat was and return with a bottle of alcohol that looked slightly dangerous. Santana immediately knew what it was and started shaking her head at Puck.

"Uh uh Puckerman, not going to happen. I would like to remember some of today, thanks." Santana said in a voice that said hell no.

"Oh Santana, live a little." Mike said as he got up and walked to the kitchen. He came back a minute later with a stack of shot glasses in his hands.

"Oh Boy Chang, I have lived, in fact that's why I don't want to die from alcohol poisoning. That is Stroh Rum. It will knock you on your ass, and it tastes like shit." Santana said with a disgusted look on her face.

"Oh my God. I have always wanted to try that stuff." Quinn's excitement made Santana shake her head.

Santana looked around for open seats that she and Quinn could sit at but only found one. So she pulled Quinn into her lap as she flopped down onto the round chair in the corner. Quinn got herself comfortable and snuggled into Santana a little before accepting two shot glasses that Mike offered her, one for her and one for Santana.

Puck raised his shot glass to toast everyone: "To awesome people who had better enjoy this drunken vacation."

Everyone echoed his toast with a hearty hear-hear and downed their shots. Soon everyone was so drunk that they were barely able to stand and it became obvious that their Chrisannukah was pretty much over.

Quinn had to admit that this had been one of their best Chrisannukahs ever. Due, in no small part, to the two new additions to their 'Scooby Gang'.

That night Santana and Puck stayed over. They both slept on the couch. Quinn was lying awake in bed, trying to make heads or tails of the things that Santana had told her today. She turned onto her side and stared out of the window. She watched the tiny snowflakes that had continued to fall long after Santana and Quinn had returned inside from their heart to heart.

Quinn knew that her reaction may not have been fantastic. She just wished that she had some comforting words for Santana that would take all of her pain away. However, at the same time, Quinn knew that she couldn't be Santana's rebound. She needed to know whether Santana would be able to get over her previous hardships. Because as much as Quinn tried to fake it, she wasn't completely healed herself. She had scars and she knew that they would be reopened if she had to live through losing someone else in her life.

Quinn got up and slipped into her nightgown before making her way silently down the stairs. She walked into the lounge and sat in the round chair as she watched Santana sleep.

_How is it that I could meet someone and allow them the power to break me so quickly. Is this what people meant when they talked about love at first sight? I need a plan, I need to work out whether Santana can handle a relationship._

Quinn's eyes began to feel heavy. She knew that she should return to bed but she was honestly too lazy to move. So she allowed sleep to overtake her and drifted off.

**26 December, 2012**

Quinn woke up on boxing day with a pounding headache. It took her a moment to realise that she was in the lounge on the round chair. However, when she had regained her wits she also realised that Santana and Puck were no longer there. The pillows and blankets they had used the previous night were folded up and placed in a neat pile on the couch. Quinn stretched and got up out of the chair. She made her way towards the kitchen where she heard people talking in hushed voices.

Quinn stopped walking before she entered the kitchen, knowing angry tones when she heard them. It didn't take Quinn long to figure that the conversation was between Rachel and Finn.

"... a selfish person, Rachel." Finn said quietly but angrily.

"I'm selfish! All you have ever wanted me to do was give up my dream and be with you, but yes, I'm definitely the selfish one." Rachel counteracted.

"You're never going to get anywhere with that stupid Broadway pipe dream of yours. Why not get used to the idea now! I am not going to sit around and watch you waste your life chasing this like it could actually happen."

"Well maybe I don't want to sit around and watch you waste your life, period."

"You know what, all we have been doing for the past few months is arguing and fighting. I need you to realise that what you are doing is wrong if we are going to fix this."

Quinn hadn't realised that Rachel and Finn had been on the rocks, they seemed so solid.

Rachel had paused for a few seconds, but when she spoke, the words seemed so final: "I am going to NYADA, Finn. I have been accepted and I am going. So you have a choice, either support me and love me for me," Rachel took a deep breath, "or leave now."

Quinn couldn't see Finn's face but she could hear his hesitation.

"Fine, I'm going home. To Lima. You have made it clear that we are over."

With that Finn left the kitchen and brushed past Quinn, not even acknowledging her presence. Quinn stood stock still for a few seconds before she heard a soft sob. She walked into the kitchen and Rachel looked up at her.

"How much did you hear?"

"Enough to know that you are finally rid of the dead weight." Quinn couldn't help but allow a smile to break free. She had always maintained that Finn was not good enough for Rachel. He never supported her like he should and he never treated her like he should. She had told this to Rachel once but Rachel had stopped talking to her for a week after that. Quinn had to apologise profusely before Rachel would even acknowledge her presence again.

"He's really going, Quinn." Rachel said as another sob escaped her lips.

A sombre expression returned to Quinn's face: "I know, honey. I know. It's going to be hard but we will get through this. You're a strong person Rachel Barbra Berry and you have friends that care about you and want to see you happy. We also know that your pipe dream will become a reality because you are the most persistent person we know. And even if it is a little annoying sometimes, it's still the thing that is going to get you out of Lima-freaken-Ohio. You're going to be star, Rachel, and we are all going to stick around to watch it happen."

Quinn pulled Rachel into a hug and kept her there until Rachel pulled away.

"Santana asked me to tell you that she is sorry she had to leave. Her and Puck had to go home to change, apparently after Christmas it becomes their busiest time of the year."

"Thanks. Come on. Let's go to my room and hang out until Finn is gone. That way you don't have to see him again."

"Yeah. That sounds like a plan."

The two girls headed to the stairs and walked into Quinn's room, quietly closing the door behind them. They lay down on the bed, side by side. They listened to Finn shuffling around next door for a while before Rachel's bedroom door opened and shut. A case was being dragged along the hall, then down the stairs. Quinn took Rachel's hand and squeezed it as they heard Finn open the front door and get into a taxi that he had obviously called. Then he was gone.

A little while later, people could be heard shuffling around the house. Both Quinn and Rachel decided that it was time to face the music. They both walked downstairs and into the kitchen where everyone was sitting snacking on the left-overs from the previous night. They all looked up at the two new entrants and went back to eating.

Only Mike spoke up: "Where's Finn? I thought he would have been the first person down here to devour the food."

Rachel looked at Quinn, more for moral support than anything. Quinn nodded her head and Rachel looked back at everyone.

"He's gone." She said simply.

Kurt looked up at Rachel: "What do you mean?"

"I mean we broke up this morning, for good. He is flying back to Lima."

Everyone got up and made a Rachel and Quinn sandwich as they were engulfed in a group hug. Rachel couldn't help but smile as she looked at her friends and realised that they were all going to be there for her.

However, next to her, Quinn had just come up with an idea. A way to tell whether Santana was ready to take a step in the right direction with her. All Quinn needed to do was figure out how to approach her.

**A/N: Yes, Finn is finally gone. This makes me happy! Please tell me what you guys think. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Thank you for all the awesome reviews. This story has been great to write. I hope you enjoy the chapter. Updates should be more frequent as I am on holiday now. Keep reviewing, I love hearing what everyone thinks!**

**Oh and I don't hate Finn because he outed Santana just so everyone knows (both parties were wrong there, Santana just came off worse). I dislike him because he always seems to play the 'hero'. And there never seem to be any consequences for his actions, however, everyone else, like Quinn, Rachel and Santana must all get their comeuppance. I hate that. Sorry for the mini rant I'm done now.**

**DanielaGoncalves: I know, I love that Puck too. Haha serial killer Santana may still come out one day... Hahaha**

**30 December, 2012**

Quinn had been thinking about this non-stop for days now. She hadn't had a chance to really talk to Santana since Christmas day. She and Puck had been working at the pub, it was their busiest time of the year apparently. They had gotten to say hi and bye but beyond that no inroads had been made into their tricky situation. So now that Quinn was sitting on her bed cross-legged with her laptop in front of her she still didn't know if it would work.

_Just take the plunge. The worst she can do is say no and then you'll know that she isn't ready for a relationship._

Quinn took another deep breath before clicking the buy button. She shut her laptop and moved off her bed to go shower. They were all going to the pub tonight and Quinn was hoping that it would be slightly quieter so that she would have a chance to speak to Santana.

Quinn walked past her door and locked it to keep the sneaky people out and then carried on to the bathroom. She undressed and stepped into the spray of water.

An hour later Quinn was waiting downstairs with Kurt, Mike, Blaine and Tina. They were all waiting for Rachel as usual.

"So Rachel seems to be in a better mood than yesterday." Blaine commented.

"Yeah, I think that maybe her letting go of Finn was a good thing. They never really did bring out the best in each other." Tina said.

"I'm ready. Let's go." Rachel announced as she walked into the room.

The conversation ended and everyone grabbed their coats as they headed out the door and into the awaiting taxis. The ride to the pub was filled with banter between the group. Everyone, except Quinn, seemed to be happy to be going back to the pub. Quinn was feeling nervous. She had it with her and she was going to ask Santana that night. Rachel picked up on her lack of conversation but waited until the taxis had stopped before she said anything. As they disembarked Rachel pulled Quinn aside and stopped her from entering the pub.

"Are you okay?" Rachel asked.

"I should be asking you that." Quinn responded.

"I'm fine, Quinn. I'm a little heartbroken. I mean Finn was my first love but that's nothing that a good ballad and some serious musical theatre couldn't fix. Add to that I have amazing friends like you guys and my life is pretty much perfect. Now stop changing the subject and tell me what's going on." Rachel said.

Quinn laughed at Rachel: "You are one of a kind Rachel Barbra Berry."

Rachel gave Quinn a stop-dodging-the-question-look.

Quinn sighed and said: "I don't know what's going on between Santana and I. She told me why she left LA."

"And I'm assuming that, since you haven't told any of us, it's not a pleasant story."

"It's anything but."

"And what happened after that?"

"Nothing. We just carried on like everything was normal. Rachel, I can't handle more hurt. I just can't. And I'm afraid that if I let Santana in, she is just going to..."

"Break your heart." Rachel finished Quinn's sentence.

"Yeah. I have a plan though. And I'm kind of nervous that she won't go with it. I'm scared that she isn't completely over what happened to her." Quinn carried on.

"Well Quinn, you're an amazing person and I think that Santana realises that. If she let you in then maybe try taking the chance. We will all be here to support, succeed or fail. No matter what happens." Rachel ended her words of support with a hug.

They stayed like that for a few seconds before Quinn said: "Okay, it's freezing, let's go inside."

Rachel gave a short laugh before letting go of Quinn and walking inside. As soon as Quinn walked in the door her eyes shot to the bar. However, instead of seeing two busy people behind the bar, she saw one busy person and then a pair of deep brown eyes just staring back at her. Quinn looked back at Rachel who had gone to sit with the rest at their usual table. Quinn then turned her head back to Santana who was still staring at her. Quinn walked over to the bar and stood in front of Santana.

"Hey" Was all Quinn said.

Santana smiled: "Hey back."

Quinn didn't want to waste anymore time: "San, make time for me later. We need to talk."

"I will. Give me a few minutes to get this" Santana said, gesturing around this bar," under control and then I will meet you out back. That sound okay?"

"Yeah. Call me when you're ready." With that Quinn left the bar and went to sit with her friends.

Ten minutes later, Santana came over to the table and greeted everyone.

"Hey guys, how is everyone?" Santana said with gusto.

"Oh we are just fabulous, Satan." Kurt said with a laugh.

Santana shook her head and looked at Kurt before saying: "You know, Prancy Smurf, here I was, just about to tell you guys that we are having a New Years Eve party here and you are all invited, and then you go on to insult me. Invitation retracted." Santana finished with a hand wave.

"Wait, wait. Before we do anything hasty, what will the booze be like on the night?" Kurt tried to bargain.

"Half off the marked price." Santana said with a smirk.

"Well in that case, I am so sorry Santana. You look absolutely ravishing tonight. We shall see you tomorrow." Kurt said sweetly.

Santana laughed and smacked Kurt on the shoulder: "Yeah, I guess so."

Kurt gave her an affronted look whilst rubbing his arm. Everyone started laughing at him and then returned to their own conversations.

Santana cocked her head at Quinn who quietly excused herself from the table and followed Santana outside to the back of the pub. Santana stopped just outside the door and turned around to face Quinn.

She had a smile on her face as she said: "Hey."

Quinn echoed Santana's earlier reply: "Hey back."

Santana laughed. Then her face went serious and she said to Quinn: "So what's up, Q. You wanted to talk."

"Yeah. Uh... I don't know how else to ask you this so I'm just going to come out with it. I know that you may not want to come back to America anytime soon and I know I may be asking too much but" Quinn pulled a piece of paper out of her pocket, "this is an open ticket to New York. I want you to take it. And before you answer, I want you to know that I am not perfect or anywhere near. I have flaws and I have a past that really does still haunt me. I have a daughter that I have never met but would dearly like to get to know. I am sometimes a bitch who says the wrong thing. I wish I could change some things but I can't. Santana, I don't want you to be a regret, so I'm taking the chance that just maybe you could be ready for something more than a one night stand."

Quinn's speech was finished and she just stared at Santana for a few seconds before Santana responded.

"Q, I don't know."

Quinn pulled back a little but Santana grabbed her hand.

"No, you don't get what I'm saying. I told you what happened and you have to know that being able to open up to you was a big step for me but that doesn't magically fix everything. I still have issues, you still have issues. We have to work those out before we do anything together."

Quinn looked Santana in the eye and said to her: "Sometimes, Santana, two heads are better than one and maybe two hearts are also better than one. You need to start trusting that all people aren't out to hurt you because some people care more for you than that."

Quinn did not wait for Santana's answer before she turned on her heel and headed back into the pub.

_That's twice. How does she keep doing this to me? Turning me down again and again _was all that Quinn could think.

Santana was left dumfounded. She thought that she had been doing the right thing, she didn't want to hurt Quinn but that's all she seemed to be capable of doing. Santana shook her head and walked back into the pub. She didn't know how to fix the mess she had made this time.

"Seriously, you need to learn to articulate yourself better, Santana." She muttered to herself as she returned to Puck's side to help him once again.

Quinn sat down at the table and everyone realised that something was wrong. Kurt turned to her and said: "You want to get out of here, honey?"

Quinn looked at him and said: "No, let's have a good evening."

Tina gave Quinn a concerned look: "I'm okay, Tina. Really. Now let's drink!"

Quinn downed the rest of her drink. They stayed for a while longer but soon everyone wanted to go home as they were planning on getting a decent night's sleep before the New Years Eve celebrations. 


	13. Chapter 13

**New Years Eve, 2012**

She was once again stuck trying to figure out what to wear. Except this time she wasn't trying to impress Santana. This time she was trying to avoid Santana. Kurt was standing in her doorway once again.

_Okay so maybe I left the door open hoping that he would come help me. A girl's got to look nice after all._

"Once again the ever beautiful Quinn Fabray is in need of my fashion expertise." Kurt said proudly.

"Gosh, Kurt, could you try sound a little less smug please?" Quinn said as she rolled her eyes, trying to hide her grin.

"No. I'm fabulous, the sooner you admit it, the sooner I shall tend to your fashion emergency." Kurt sent back at her.

Quinn laughed: "Fine, Kurt Hummel, you are fabulous. Now choose my clothes."

Kurt picked out Quinn's little black dress and black high heels.

"Kurt, I think it's a bit cold for this." Quinn said in a worried manner.

"Oh please, suck it up and wear a coat or something while you're outside but don't mess with my look. Now sit down. We need to sort that make up of yours out. Give you some mystique. Smokey eyes maybe."

A while later, they all headed to the pub and proceeded to party until the countdown.

_So here we are, back to the moment where Santana kissed me_.

"I'm sorry, heat of the moment I guess," Santana laughed " just needed someone to kiss when the clock struck twelve. Can't bring in the New Year all by my lonesome now can I."

Quinn was seething at that answer. Had she known that's how Santana would react Quinn wouldn't have allowed that to happen. She should have known that one day cannot change anything.

"Stop it, Santana! Just stop messing with my head and make up your mind already. I'm not some play thing, I'm not a warm body here for a quick fuck. I'm a person. So treat me like one."

By now everyone had heard the commotion and was staring at the pair. Quinn looked around, trying to spot someone familiar when Kurt grabbed her left hand, Tina grabbed her right and led her out of the pub. Rachel went to fetch their jackets from the table while Blaine and Mike followed the other two out.

As Rachel walked past Santana to head to the door she stopped and turned to face her. Santana was silent for a second before she said quietly: "I'm sorry. That's not right. I keep saying the wrong thing."

"Well before you go after her again, make sure that you know what the right thing is." Rachel turned and left, hoping that Santana would come to her senses and make sure that Quinn knew how she really felt for a change.

**2 January 2012- 07:30am**

Santana was sitting on the kitchen counter with a glass of orange juice, miserably staring at the fridge without actually registering anything. All of her thoughts were focused on her monumental screw ups. She had known that kissing Quinn was a bad idea but somehow her body couldn't be stopped by her mind. Quinn's scent was intoxicating and as she had moved closer to Quinn, Santana knew that there was no turning back. She couldn't get Quinn's face out of her mind. The face she had made after the kiss, the face she had made when she realised what Santana was doing and the face she made as she left. The heartbroken but somehow furious face that was all Santana's fault. She was so zoned out that she didn't hear Puck come into the kitchen.

"Greasy breakfast? Earth to Lopez." He said while waving his hand in front of her face.

"What?" She said to him in a tired voice as she looked down into her orange juice.

"Do you want breakfast?"

"Nah, I'm good, Noah." She said, eyes still downcast.

He climbed up onto the counter with her and pulled her into a one armed hug.

"You know, it's okay to move on. Brittany wouldn't have wanted you to be lonely and sad for the rest of your life."

Santana pushed his arm off and jumped down off the counter: "What the hell, Puck? You don't know what she would have wanted and if she didn't want me to be sad then why the hell did she commit fucking suicide huh? Anyway it's my fault that this happened so what is stopping it from happening to someone else around me? Lord only knows how you have managed to stay alive around me for all this time." Santana's rage had been sparked.

Puck remained calm though: " I know one thing. You haven't gone back there because you are too afraid. You are afraid that everyone else will blame you for what she did to herself. There was nothing you could have changed, San. You were everything to her, you were her best friend, her confidant, her lover, her soul mate, but she was just too broken. God, you were seventeen! What did you expect of yourself? Not even that idiot therapist she went to could help her. Her parents don't blame you, I don't blame you. Only you blame you!"

Santana was breathing as if she had just run a marathon, a light sheen of sweat was coating her forehead. Santana looked down at her hands and noticed that they were shaking. She clenched her hands and as she did so the rage dissipated just as quickly as it had appeared.

"What do I do, Puck? I am all out of ideas. Every time I'm around her I say the wrong thing."

"How do you feel about her? How do you really feel?" Puck asked.

"I..." Santana started but trailed off.

She stopped for a moment and thought.

"I feel like she is an amazing person, like she is a person I can see myself being with. I don't know if this is too soon but I..." Santana stopped again," I care for her a lot."

"That was the suckiest confession of love that I have ever heard." Puck said.

Santana laughed at him, the first genuine laugh that she had heard coming from herself in a few days. Santana looked up at Puck and watched him jump off the counter and make his way to the other side of the kitchen where his keys sat on the table.

"You have two options, Santana. One: Let her leave, don't tell her how you feel, stay lonely forever and regret letting her go for the rest of your life. Or you can get off your ass, finish your orange juice, go shower because you stink" Santana threw a nearby sponge at him, "and take my van."

Puck grabbed his keys and tossed them at Santana. She reached up and caught them as Puck was leaving the kitchen. Santana stayed on the counter for a second, gathered up her courage, downed her juice then ran to the shower.

It was now 7:45am. Quinn's flight was at 11am, they had to be there two hours before the flight (9am). They would need to leave by 8:30am to get to the airport on time. So Santana had more than enough time to shower and get to Quinn's house.

Santana was on her way to Quinn's house. She kept checking the clock every few seconds, willing it to slow down. 8:03am and she was about 4 minutes away from the house. She was going to make it. She just knew it. And she also knew that if she got to see Quinn this time she was going to tell her how she felt. It was a done deal.

8:07am and Santana pulled into Quinn's driveway. She stopped and pulled the handbrake up, nearly jumping out of the van before it had even been switched off. She ran to the front door and rang the bell, nervously hopping from one foot to the other, unable to keep her excitement in. She was finally going to tell Quinn.

8:08am: Santana had been standing at the door for a full minute, she rang the door bell again and heard someone that she didn't recognise call out "I'm coming" to her. A stout woman with ginger hair, fair skin and kind eyes opened the door. "Hello, darling" she said in a thick English accent.

"Hi, um... is Quinn here?" Santana asked nervously.

"No, sorry love. They left earlier." The lady said with a smile.

Santana let out a breath that she didn't know she had been holding. She looked to her left and blinked away the tears that had just flooded her eyes. The woman looked at Santana, she noticed the heartbroken look that she now wore upon hearing that Quinn had left. She took pity on the sad, young girl.

"You could come in if you like, have a look around. But just don't steal anything. I'm the cleaner so you know they will blame me first." The woman said with a smile, trying to lighten the mood.

Santana gave her a half hearted smile but accepted her offer to go inside. She knew what time Quinn's flight was but she didn't know the gate number so she was never going to get to Quinn now. Santana wandered through the entrance hall, into the lounge where she stopped for a minute and remembered their first drunken, amazing kiss. Thereafter Santana moved on to the kitchen, she walked in and looked around. She noticed an envelope on the fridge. It looked so out of place. Santana walked towards it and saw her name on the envelope. Santana grabbed it off the fridge and ripped it open, hoping that the letter was from Quinn.

She unfolded the paper and scanned to the bottom, but instead of Quinn, she saw the name Rachel. Santana returned to the top and read:

_Dear Santana, _

_Quinn does not know that I am writing to you but I believe that it is pertinent. I am of the opinion (and so are Kurt and Tina) that Quinn has fallen deeply for you. It is strange because it has never happened this quickly before. She does not give her heart away too rapidly._

_Quinn wanted us to leave early, she couldn't stand being here anymore. I am sure you would like to know that she nearly went to the pub again in search of you, however, she talked herself out of it at the last minute._

_The other night I told you to make sure that you know what the right thing to tell Quinn is before you find her. Now I am telling you that if you don't care for her and love her like you should then don't come after her. We will not allow her to be hurt and she won't allow herself to be hurt._

_Make a choice, Santana, and then stick to it._

_Yours sincerely,  
Rachel_

_P.S. Through the gate by 9:30am latest, Gate 5, British Airways._

_P.P.S. I will stall for as long as possible. _

Santana reread the letter twice before looking up at the kitchen clock. It was nearly 9am now. Santana ran out of the kitchen, past the lounge where the cleaning lady was busy. Santana shouted a 'thank you' out as she ran but didn't stop. She bolted out of the door and jumped into Puck's van. Santana started the van and reversed out of the driveway, she was sure that somewhere along the way she had left some rubber from the tires but she didn't care. She was going to make it there to get to Quinn this time. She absolutely had to...


	14. Chapter 14

**2 January 2013**

Santana sat at a red traffic light, silently cursing whoever was listening. She had considered calling Quinn and telling her to stop but she had a feeling that any phone call with the name Santana attached to it was going to be ignored. The traffic light turned green and Santana floored it. She had been preparing her speech the entire ride to the airport and she knew what she was going to say.

She pulled into the parking and ran towards the entrance.

Rachel was sitting looking at the many outdated magazines that littered the airport chairs.

"Well I think a coffee before the flight would be nice, don't you think Tina?" Rachel said as she slowly got up and stretched.

"Yeah, maybe we should hit the shops a little too?" Tina said to Rachel as they made their way to a nearby coffee stand.

Quinn was getting annoyed with them, the whole day they had been annoyingly slow. If she didn't know better, Quinn would have thought that they were trying to stall her. They wouldn't be able to do that for much longer though as the plane was going to start boarding in a few minutes.

Quinn sat down in the chair that Rachel had just vacated and Kurt came to sit beside her. They didn't say anything to each other, just enjoying the silent company. Quinn was watching a mother scolding her young son for running away from her. Her eyes were then drawn to the huge screen that showed the flight details. Their flight had just come up as boarding.

Quinn nudged Kurt in the side: "That's our flight. Let's go."

Quinn stood up and looked around for Rachel and Tina. She could not see them so she pulled her phone out and dialled Tina's number.

Tina picked up on the second ring: "Hey Quinn, what's up?"

"Our flight has started boarding, can you two get back here so we can go and skip the crowds."

Quinn then heard someone, most likely Rachel, say something to Tina on the other side.

Tina then carried on speaking into the phone: "We'll be back in about 10 minutes. Just wait for us."

Quinn tried to yell at Tina but all she got was the dial tone, Tina had put the phone down on her. Well she was going to hear about that later. However, all Quinn could do right now was sit back down in a huff and fold her arms.

"No need to look like a petulant child now, Quinn. They are going to be back before you know it." Kurt said as he tried to hold back a laugh at Quinn's attitude.

Quinn ignored Kurt and carried on people watching.

Rachel and Tina were window shopping and taking as much time as possible. Rachel had told Kurt and Tina about the letter that she had written in hopes that Santana would find it.

"I mean you never know, it could be like those romantic movies where the hero, or in this case heroine, tries to find the girl but they are too late. I just want to make sure that Santana has every possible opportunity to woo Quinn properly." Rachel said.

Tina rolled her eyes and laughed at Rachel and the clichéd idea of love that she had picked up from the movies: "You, Rachel Berry, just love playing fairy godmother don't you? Kurt might just kill you for trying to take his position."

Rachel laughed and said: "Well she deserves happiness and besides, Kurt would have done the same thing."

When Tina and Rachel finally returned, Quinn was in a terrible mood and she just wanted to get on to the plane and away from here. They all gathered their belongings and made sure that they had everything before heading to the gate. Mike and Blaine were first to go through, followed by Rachel and Tina who took their time making sure that everything was right and that the bags were well labelled.

Santana had run all the way through the airport, she had passed Gate 10 and was very out of breath.

Gate 9...  
Gate 8...  
Gate 7...  
Gate 6...

Santana could see Quinn standing behind Kurt at Gate 5, just then Kurt moved and Quinn was now at the front of the line.

Quinn was left to go last as Kurt went in front of her. _He took his sweet time_ she thought to herself. She was about to hand her passport and ticket to the woman at the counter when she heard her name being called.

"QUINN! WAIT!"

Quinn turned around and saw a sprinting Santana. She didn't know what to do, so she turned back around and Kurt was standing on the other side of the gate, motioning for her to go to Santana. Quinn took her passport and ticket back and left the line, walking towards Santana.

"Quinn..." Santana was breathing heavily and she doubled over with her hands on her knees, "Give me... a sec... Just gotta catch... my breath."

Quinn didn't say anything, she just stared at Santana with a bemused expression.

A few seconds later Quinn said: "Look Santana, I really have to go, my flight is boarding."

Quinn switched her carry-on luggage to her other hand as it was becoming slightly heavy.

Santana stood up straight and looked Quinn in her eyes: "I didn't want you to leave without saying this because I think you need to hear it. So here goes. I haven't felt like this about anybody since Brittany and I don't think that I will ever completely forget about her. But I do know that you have made me feel like I could do this again, like I could love someone again. In fact I do love you Quinn, I know it's soon and all but it's true. I want to change and be better for you. I know that you are angry with me and I know that a stupid speech in an airport isn't going to fix the stupid things that I have done and said but I want you to give me one last chance. Give me the chance to make this up to you Quinn."

"Santana, I'm going home and you are staying here. That's it, that's the end."

Santana glanced away for a second before looking back at Quinn.

"It doesn't have to be the end. Ask me again, Quinn. Ask me to come to New York."

Quinn gazed into Santana's eyes before reaching into her bag.

"Will you come to New York, Santana?" Quinn said as she handed her the ticket.

"I will." Santana replied as she took the ticket.

Quinn smiled. A genuine, mega watt, ear-to-ear smile. Santana returned it with gusto. Then, before Quinn could do anything more, Santana pulled her into an earth shattering kiss. Quinn dropped her bag and melted into Santana as their lips glided together. A passionate kiss. Santana's tongue darted out and grazed Quinn's lower lip. She allowed Santana entrance but soon their kiss had to end as they were attracting stares from everyone around them in the airport.

Quinn was blushing while an older couple walked past shaking their heads, muttering about youngsters. Santana laughed but her eyes didn't leave Quinn. Quinn took a deep breath and shook her head as she smiled.

"Well you sure know how to make an entrance, San."

"Hey it's all about the drama. In fact, I think the hobbit and Prancy Smurf would really appreciate it." Santana said with a thoughtful look.

Just then a final boarding call for Quinn's flight came over the intercom. Quinn's smile faltered.

"I have to go, S."

Santana pulled Quinn into a tight hug, she whispered into her ear: "I am going to make sure that Puck has some help at the pub and then I am coming to New York. We are going to take it from there. Nothing will be fixed in a day but I'm willing to put in the work if you are."

Quinn pressed her lips into Santana's neck then whispered back into her ear: "I am willing. Don't take too long though."

With that Quinn pressed a final kiss onto Santana's lips and picked up her bag. Santana stood waving at Quinn until she couldn't see her anymore. Unshed tears were shimmering in her eyes but they were not tears of sadness. Instead, they were tears of joy as she knew that she would be seeing Quinn again.

Quinn walked through the gate and met her waiting friends. All of whom wanted to know what had happened. She just shook her head at them and smiled, signalling that no, she wasn't going to tell them, and yes, she was extremely happy right now.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: A couple of people were asking me to bring Puck with. Don't worry, leaving him behind was never in the plan. Hope you enjoy the story! Reviews are always welcome. Also thank you to those that have already reviewed, best part of my day is reading those.**

It had been one week since Quinn had gone back to the USA, back to New York. Santana and Quinn had been talking to each other on the phone every day. Quinn was due to start her first semester in ten days time. She was nervous but excited, the NYU law programme was said to be one of the toughest.

Meanwhile, Santana and Puck had been trying to find a replacement barkeep and so far they had two potential candidates. Puck and Santana were sitting on the couch going over the pros and cons of each person.

"Well Nellie has a lot more experience than David and you totally got along with her." Santana said to Puck.

"Yeah but David seems to be a harder worker and I also got along with him just fine." Puck countered Santana's argument.

Just then Puck's phone rang and he jumped over the back of the couch to grab it off the kitchen counter.

"Go for Puckasaurus." He said into his phone with his usual cocky, confident attitude.

Puck's face suddenly fell.

"What happened? I mean we saw him yesterday and he was fine. I don't understand."

Santana stood up and walked over to Puck. She looked at him with concern in her eyes as Puck spoke into the phone once again.

"No, there's no one else you can call. I'm the only family he has left. Thank you, bye." Puck put the phone down.

"Noah, what happened?" Santana asked.

"That was the hospital. Uncle Kenny had a heart attack this morning. He's dead." Puck had tears in his eyes.

Santana pulled him into a hug. She started crying too. Puck's uncle was really the only family member that cared about him. He had helped Puck and Santana get started when they first came here. Even though he was in no way related to Santana he still cared for her like a daughter and Puck like a son. They stood in the same position for a while. Santana couldn't help but flash back to the day she had found Brittany. It still haunted her dreams at night. Now Puck would remember this day for the rest of his life. The day he lost someone that was truly dear to him.

That night Santana had waited for Puck to go to bed before phoning Quinn. She just needed to hear Quinn's voice so badly.

"Hey baby, how are you?" Quinn said happily on the other side of the phone.

"Hey. Umm... Hasn't been such a great day." Santana replied in a husky voice, she hated that her voice changed when she cried.

"Are you okay? You sound like you've been crying." Quinn's happy tone was replaced by one of concern.

"Noah's uncle, Uncle Kenny, passed away today from a heart attack." Santana said as tears started falling again.

Quinn was silent for a second, she knew that Noah's uncle had been a great help to the two of them He loved them both and he made sure they were well taken care of, even giving them full reign of his pub.

"I'm sorry, sweetie. I know how much he meant to the two of you." Quinn said softly.

"Will you just stay on the phone with me?" Santana asked, her voice laced with vulnerability.

"Of course. I'm not going anywhere."

They stayed on the phone for hours and when Santana had stopped speaking and her breath had evened out, Quinn knew that she had fallen asleep.

"Good night. I love you." She had whispered before hanging up.

The following morning Puck and Santana had gone to claim his uncle's body. Funeral arrangements needed to be made. The pub was closed that day for the first time in a long time.

The following day Puck had gone to put a sign on the pub's door saying that the funeral would be at St Martin's church at 10am the following day. His uncle's best friends were mostly patrons from the pub who had been going there for years.

Santana and Puck dressed in their smartest clothes and made their way to the church. This was the second time they had been to a funeral together and neither could shake the feeling of déjà vu that was present.

They sat in the front row and listened to the minister's beautiful sermon. He spoke of love and acceptance and living life to the fullest. Santana grabbed Puck's hand and squeezed just as he had the day of Brittany's funeral, anchoring her to the ground so that the grief didn't carry her away. He looked at her and mouthed thank you. She was now his anchor. Her tears flowed again, as did his, but neither moved to wipe them away.

There were many people at the funeral. Puck and Santana knew most of them, they were at the pub a lot. They were all friends of Uncle Kenny's and they all cared about him. The coffin was carried out into the graveyard, where it was lowered into the ground just as the heavens opened. Rain poured onto everyone but nobody moved as the minister uttered his last few words. A few shovels of dirt were sprinkled in by Puck and just like that it was over. Everyone started to disperse, heading back into the warmth and sanctuary that the church provided.

Puck stayed by the grave, watching as the ground was closed up. Santana did not let go of his hand. She too watched and now realised how much they had both lost in their lives.

A bottle of whiskey was opened and shared between them as they drank and spoke of the good memories that Uncle Kenny had given them. Drunk, tired and sad, they had retreated to bed. Santana sent Quinn a message saying she would speak to her the following afternoon.

The two friends once again had to get dressed up the following morning as they were meeting with the lawyer who would be overseeing Uncle Kenny's will. Few words were spoken on the way there, even when the secretary showed them into the lawyer's office the only thing that was said was "Thank you."

"Hi, I'm William Blake. I am your Uncle's attorney. It's good to meet both of you." A short, fat, balding man with warm eyes and a firm handshake said to them.

"I'm Santana Lopez, this is Noah Puckerman. It's good to meet you too." Santana introduced them both as they were shown to two seats in front of a large desk filled with papers.

"Well, let's get started shall we?" the attorney said.

He was answered by two nodding heads.

"First of all, I would like to say that I am sorry for your loss. Your uncle was a kind man and always a friendly ear when one needed."

Puck smiled but said nothing.

"The will is pretty straight forward. Your uncle has left everything to you Mr Puckerman and you Ms Lopez ."

Puck interrupted: "Noah, please."

The attorney nodded: "Well Noah, he left The Shoulder of Mutton Inn in with you two as well as his house and all of his belongings. However, the stipulation that he left was that everything must be sold. He said, and I quote 'you should not be bogged down by his life, you should find your own way in this world and start your own things'. That is all that needed to be discussed unless you have questions?"

Santana looked over at Puck, he was still looking at the attorney when he said: "How quickly can you sell it?"

"It shouldn't take long. I'm sure there will be plenty of people interested."

"Can we have a moment please?" Puck asked the attorney.

"Sure, I will leave you two to discuss, call me when you are ready." He got up, walked round his desk and left, shutting the door behind him.

Puck turned to Santana: "I'm coming with you. I have nothing left here now. You are my best friend in the entire world and now the only family that I have left. I'm coming with you."

"I was hoping you would say that. I was kind of dreading going somewhere without you." Santana said with a small smile.

Puck hugged Santana: "To be honest, so was I."

Puck was looking through apartments in New York on his laptop while Santana was sitting looking through job listings on hers.

"So are we sticking with drinks serving or are we looking for something that we really want to do?" Santana asked Puck.

"I don't know, I like the idea of us going with what we wanted to do before all of the shitty things started happening. Have you told Quinn that we are coming?"

"No, I just want to be sure of all the details before I tell her. So you want to do the whole guitar thing? I haven't really sang since..."

"Yeah right I hear you in the shower every morning. Don't you miss it? I mean we were good."

"So much for modesty, Puckerman." Santana laughed.

"Ah well, I figure life's too short to worry about things like modesty."

Santana nodded her head in agreement: "Yeah I do miss it, I loved singing, in fact I still do."

"Well then Lopez, let's look for something in that line. It's about time the world sees our awesomeness." Puck said.

Puck's phone rang, he closed his laptop and looked at his phone as if it was about to explode, Santana noticed and moved to answer it: "Noah Puckerman's phone. How can I help?"

"Hi there," a voice on the other end said, "it's William Blake calling."

"Oh hi Mr Blake, how can I help you?" Santana replied.

"Is Noah around?"

"Yeah he is." Santana handed Puck the phone and tried not to eavesdrop on the phone call. It didn't take long before Puck ended the call and looked at Santana.

"Well Lopez, best you call your girl and tell her we are coming because I've found the perfect place for us to stay and there is an offer in on the pub and the house. A small fortune in fact."

Puck opened up his laptop and waved her over: "Check it out. An apartment with two bedrooms and two bathrooms, nice kitchen, decent view. What do you think?"

Santana looked over the photos that Puck was scrolling through: "It looks amazing. I like it."

"Awesome." Puck said as he clicked on the button and entered an offer.

Santana returned to her own laptop where she bought Puck's ticket to New York as she already had hers. Luckily, they had both been saving money as Uncle Kenny had been taking care of them from day one and tips at the bar were surprisingly good although Puck often argued that was because Santana flashed every one every time he turned his back. Normally that comment earned him a bruised arm.

Santana picked up her phone and dialled Quinn's number, it would be the middle of the afternoon so she hoped that Quinn was available, classes were set to start the next day and Quinn had said that she was going to buy last minute things.

The phone rang twice before Rachel picked up: "Hey Santana, how are you?"

"I'm fantastic hobbit, is Quinn around?"

Santana could almost see Rachel's frown at her nickname but she refrained from commenting which made Santana smirk: "I shall go and find her for you."

Puck tapped Santana on the shoulder and told her to put it on speaker.

"Hey baby." Quinn's voice came over the speaker.

"Hey my love. Pucktana here so no dirty talk." Puck laughed as did Quinn.

"You're an idiot, San." Was Quinn's only response so Santana continued.

"Well I have good news and bad news, which do you want first?"

Quinn hesitated: "Good news."

"I'm coming to New York in a week."

Quinn's smile grew but she didn't allow herself to get over excited just yet: "Bad news?"

"Puckerman is tagging along so someone may have to neuter him when we land because I sure as hell ain't doing it."

Quinn laughed and let out a long breath: "Once again, you're an idiot. You had me all worried that something was going to go wrong. Can't wait to see you, Puck!"

"Bye Quinn." Was all Puck got out as Santana grabbed the phone and took it off speaker.

"But I'm your idiot." Santana said into the phone as she walked away from Puck into her room.

"I'm off speaker right?" Quinn asked.

"Yip."

"I miss you. I'm so glad you are coming. Where are you guys staying?"

"We've put in an offer on an apartment in New York. I miss you too. Did you get everything you need for school?"

"Almost, but I'm so nervous." Quinn said.

"Don't be, you're going to do great. You're too smart for anything else." Santana said, reassuring Quinn.

"Thank you." Santana could almost hear the blush in Quinn's voice.

"Q?" Santana said in a questioning voice.

"Yeah baby." Quinn replied.

"I think that I am going to find a way to sing when I get to New York. Puck wants to play the guitar. We might try to find a band that we can join or something like that."

"I didn't know that you sing."

"I sort of stopped for a while after Brittany. But I think that I am ready to start again."

Quinn smiled and said: "Well I definitely think that you should do it if that's what you want. But on one condition."

"What would that be, baby girl?"

"I want to hear you sing first, before anybody else here does."

"That's doable, when I see you that's the second thing I'm gonna do."

"No I mean now, on the phone." Quinn told Santana in a soft voice.

"Um... Okay. Sit back and relax baby because I'm about to knock your socks off."

"Your confidence astounds me." Quinn laughed.

"Yeah well modesty isn't something that comes naturally when you live with Puck. Now shut up so I can sing to you."

Quinn laughed but otherwise kept quiet.

Santana started to sing:  
_When the rain_  
_Is blowing in your face_  
_And the whole world_  
_Is on your case_  
_I could offer you_  
_A warm embrace_  
_To make you feel my love_

_When the evening shadows_  
_And the stars appear_  
_And there is no - one there_  
_To dry your tears_  
_I could hold you_  
_For a million years_  
_To make you feel my love_

_I know you_  
_Haven't made_  
_Your mind up yet_  
_But I would never_  
_Do you wrong_  
_I've known it_  
_From the moment_  
_That we met_  
_No doubt in my mind_  
_Where you belong_

_I'd go hungry_  
_I'd go black and blue_  
_I'd go crawling_  
_Down the avenue_  
_Know there's nothing_  
_That I wouldn't do_  
_To make you feel my love_

_The storms are raging_  
_On the rolling sea_  
_And on the highway of regret_  
_The winds of change_  
_Are blowing wild and free_  
_You ain't seen nothing_  
_Like me yet_

_I could make you happy_  
_Make your dreams come true_  
_Nothing that I wouldn't do_  
_Go to the ends_  
_Of the Earth for you_  
_To make you feel my love, To make you feel my love_

Santana finished the last crooning note and just listened to the sound of Quinn's breathing on the other end until she couldn't take it any longer.

"So what did you think?" Santana asked nervously.

"I... Uh... San that was... Amazing." Quinn said breathlessly.

"Thanks." Santana said shyly, coming from Quinn the compliment meant so much more for some reason.

Santana heard someone calling Quinn from the other end of the phone.

"Does Prancy smurf want to take you clothes shopping again? He does know you're going to law school and not Vogue magazine right?" Santana said in reference to the other voice.

"No, Kurt" Quinn put emphasis on his name, "is coming with me to get my last few things then he, Rachel and I are going to lunch."

Santana laughed, she knew her needling would get a good reaction from someone one of these days, she just hoped it was Kurt himself because she really wanted to see him trying to run after her in his tight pants.

"San?" Quinn's voice drew her out of her funny thoughts.

"Yeah Q."

"What's the first thing that you are going to do when you see me?" Quinn asked.

"What do you mean?" Santana was confused.

"You said the second thing you are going to do when you see me is sing to me, so what's the first?" Quinn explained.

"Oh, I thought that was obvious, Q. I'm going to kiss you senseless. These luscious lips are aching for some loving." Santana replied with a smirk "In fact there are some other places aching for loving too."

Quinn laughed at Santana: "Whatever, you horndog. I will see you soon, be good."

"I will, Q. This week won't go quickly enough."

With that their call ended.

Santana walked out of her room and went over to sit next to Puck on the couch while some trashy reality show played on the television.

"So, I guess we don't have to worry about hiring any new employees right." Santana said.

"Yip, now all we have to do is pack and get the hell out of here." Puck replied.

One week later and their entire life had been packed up. They both stood at the front door with their bags, looking at the place that had been home to them for the past few years.

"I'm gonna miss it you know. All the people at the bar, the muffins from the old ladies down the road." Santana said to Puck.

"Yeah. It's going to be sad, but we got a new adventure now." Puck said as he smiled at Santana.

"You're so cheesy, you know that right." Santana said with a smirk.

They picked up their bags and walked out the door, Puck closing behind them. Soon their cases were loaded into the trunk of the taxi and they were on their way to the airport.

Santana was on her way to Quinn.

**Song is Adele 'Make You Feel My Love'**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: So they are in New York. Hope you enjoy! Thank you for the awesome reviews. **

Santana watched as the 'fasten seatbelt' light came on. She was beyond excited, being with Quinn was no longer something she could only dream about. Quinn was not far from her now and all she could think of was wrapping Quinn up in her arms and kissing her into oblivion. The landing was not too bumpy and Santana and Puck were soon standing and retrieving their carry-on luggage from the compartment above their heads.

Santana was almost hopping off of the plane, dodging people left, right and centre, trying to hurry them up so she could get to Quinn. Santana handed her passport to the customs controller who, in Santana's opinion, took her time perusing her picture and details. Puck came through right after her and they waited for their bags to be put on the conveyor belt. Puck spotted his bag first and stuck it on the trolley, Santana's came soon after.

Quinn was waiting with the rest of the people who were eagerly anticipating their loved ones arrival. Rachel and Kurt were both with her. Quinn was wringing her hands and standing on her tippy toes every few seconds, trying to spot Santana in the crowd.

"You know, maybe we should just look for Puck's mohawk. I mean that stands out in a crowd." Kurt suggested.

Rachel laughed and Quinn looked at him thoughtfully: "You know you're quite helpful when you want to be."

"I know. It's a talent."

Their banter was interrupted by Rachel suddenly jumping up and down.

"I see them, I see them! Look!" Rachel pointed towards the gate as two familiar faces came walking through. Santana was looking around, obviously trying to spot Quinn. All of a sudden she noticed a beautiful blonde woman smiling at her and standing next to her was a hobbit waving at her. Santana nudged Puck and motioned towards them. She didn't wait to see if Puck was following because she suddenly had tunnel vision and it was focused on Quinn.

"It's just like in the corny movies that Puck secretly loves." Santana thought to herself with a smirk on her face, "It's all slow motion and she looks beautiful and she's walking towards me. Oh God, that face."

Santana was standing in front of Quinn now.

"I thought that you were going to kiss me senseless, not stare at me like a creepy stalker." Quinn said to her in a whisper.

Santana just grinned and moved forward, capturing Quinn's lips with her own. It was as if romantic music was playing all around them, no one else was in the airport. Quinn's hands were around Santana's neck, pulling her as close as possible. Santana had her arms around Quinn's waist as she came through on her promise, kissing Quinn into oblivion.

"I could get used to this." Santana thought.

"Hey stop monopolising Quinn and share." Puck said as he nudged Santana in the back.

They stopped kissing and Santana turned to Puck as Quinn hid her blush by burying her face in Santana's neck.

"Nope, the blonde one is all mine. You can have Yentl and Pretty Pony over there but this lady is staying with me."

Puck put his hands up in the air, clearly afraid of possessive Santana. Rachel and Kurt looked slightly affronted by Santana's new nicknames for them but laughed at the look on Puck's face.

"I see that Satan has used her time away from us as a creative break." Kurt said whilst turning towards the exit.

Santana turned back to see Quinn staring at her with a smile on her face.

"Wow, it's amazing to see those beautiful brown eyes again." Quinn said to Santana.

Santana just pulled Quinn into a hug before breaking away from Quinn. They held hands all the way to the apartment that Kurt, Rachel and Quinn shared, fingers interlinked.

They were all sitting in the lounge chatting. Kurt was sitting on the double seater couch, Puck and Rachel on opposite ends of the three seater and Quinn was sitting on Santana's lap in the single seater. Santana was absent-mindedly playing with Quinn's fingers when Rachel asked: "So Quinn said that you two have found an apartment. When are you going to be able to move in?"

"We are meeting with the real estate agent tomorrow morning to get the keys and our stuff will be delivered straight there. Would you guys mind if we stayed the night?" Santana answered.

"Not at all, but someone may have to sleep on the couch." Kurt answered.

Quinn leaned into Santana and whispered into her ear: "Don't worry, you can bunk with me."

Santana wiggled her eyebrows and said: "Wanky."

Quinn giggled as they returned to the conversation.

"Well I think I need my beauty sleep so I'm going to bed. Goodnight." Kurt bid them farewell as he walked out of the room.

A chorus of 'goodnights' followed him.

"You want to go to bed? It was a long flight, you must be tired." Quinn asked Santana.

"Hell yes. I am beyond tired."

The duo got up and were heading to Quinn's room when Quinn suddenly stopped and turned.

"I better get Puck a blanket and some pillows."

Rachel had heard Quinn and said to her: "Don't worry Quinn. I shall make sure that Puck is properly settled."

Quinn thanked Rachel and grabbed Santana's hand again as she led her to the bedroom that they would share for that night.

Rachel looked over at Puck and said: "Well you must be exhausted, I shall just find some bedding and then you can get to sleep."

"Thanks Rachel." Puck said to her.

Rachel walked over to the cupboard in the hallway, Puck watched her reaching up, trying to grab some thing off of the top shelf. He laughed as he got up and walked over to her.

"Need some help?" Puck asked Rachel.

"How chivalrous. Thank you." Rachel moved aside as Puck reached for the things that Rachel was grabbing for.

"Why do people call you Puck?" Rachel asked curiously.

"Uh, I don't know. Just always thought that Noah sounded too goody-good and Puckerman was way too long. So Puck seemed like the obvious choice." Puck answered her uncertainly.

"Well, I like Noah. So, if you don't mind, I shall be calling you Noah from now on." Rachel said as she took the bedding from Puck and walked away from him to make the couch up.

Puck shook his head as he smiled at Rachel's retreating form: "You're something, you know that Rachel."

"Well I will take that as a compliment, Noah."

Santana had Quinn pressed up against the door, kissing her with the passion that had been waiting to be unleashed on Quinn. Quinn started pushing Santana backwards towards her bed. Santana's knees met the edge of the bed and she sat down, pulling Quinn's lips down with her. Quinn straddled Santana and pushed her down. She hovered over Santana who looked up at her with something akin to awe in her eyes.

"What?" Quinn asked blushing under Santana's intense gaze.

"You're even more beautiful than I remember."

Quinn laughed and bent down to kiss Santana but just before their lips met Quinn whispered: "So are you."

Santana was happier than she had been in a long time, lying in Quinn's arms was exactly where she wanted to be. Quinn was still awake, Santana knew as her breath was still uneven and slightly shallow. Santana had wanted to stay awake but the nearly twenty four hours that she had been conscious were fighting against her. She drifted off soon after.

The following morning, Rachel was standing in the kitchen holding a glass of orange juice when Santana walked in.

"Good morning, Santana. How did you sleep?" Rachel asked politely.

"Didn't do much of it if you know what I mean." Santana said as she wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

Rachel frowned: "What do you..."

Rachel was interrupted by Puck walking into the kitchen and saying: "Do you really want to hear all about their sex life?"

"No!" Rachel exclaimed.

"Well then don't ask that question." Puck told her.

Rachel looked over at Santana who was smirking at her: "You wouldn't divulge details of your sex life to me, would you Santana?"

Santana's smirk was still firmly in place when she said: "Course I would Berry. The look on your face alone would be worth it."

Puck and Santana were laughing at the affronted look that was on Rachel's face when Quinn walked in and made her way to the counter.

"Are you two already picking on Rachel?" Quinn asked as she filled the kettle and flipped the on switch.

Santana walked over to her and kissed her on the cheek murmuring "Morning baby" before defending herself: "I wasn't doing anything, Rachel asked a question and I was going to answer it like the honest and open person that I am."

Quinn quirked her eyebrow at Santana: "Somehow I don't believe that."

Santana held her hand over her heart and looked at Quinn with hurt written all over her face: "Surely you think better of me Q."

Quinn laughed at Santana as she kissed her on the nose and reached behind her to open the cupboard and get coffee cups out.

**Next chapter will have a time jump.  
Who would be up for a little Puckleberry? **


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Sorry guys I just realised that I made a mistake with the dates, however, they have been fixed. Just so you know we are currently in 2013 with this story now. Sorry about that. Also, in this story Shelby was just Vocal Adrenalin's coach, not Rachel's mother.**

**31 May 2013**

Quinn was laying on her stomach reading over her notes when Santana walked into her room. Quinn was writing exams and she had been buried in her books for the past couple of weeks so she and Santana had very little time to themselves. However, she would be done in just under a week so she knew that she would soon have Santana all to herself.

"Hey baby girl." Santana greeted Quinn as she crawled onto the bed and kissed Quinn.

Quinn still had the butterflies in her stomach every time Santana kissed her. They had been dating for just over four months now and they were very much in love, even more so than before.

"Can you spare a little time for a lunch break? I have some news." Santana asked.

"Course I can. I hope you brought food." Quinn said playfully.

"Oh you know I did, Q. Would I ever let you go hungry?"

Quinn laughed: "Yeah, if it benefited you then I'm sure you would lock me up and starve me."

Santana jumped off the bed and offered a hand to Quinn: "I would never starve you, Q. I would lock you up, I mean handcuffs have always been a fantasy for me. But stick thin girls have never been my thing. Seriously, I couldn't go for very long without your abs."

Quinn took Santana's hand: "Wow, thanks San. You really know how to make a girl feel wanted and scared at the same time."

The couple walked hand in hand to the kitchen where Rachel, Puck and Kurt were standing and chatting.

"Hey Quinn, has Santana told you yet?" Puck said with excitement in his voice that she seldom heard.

"No. Keep your squirrel on Puckerman." Santana scolded him.

"Oh could you just tell her already. We want to talk about it." Kurt said.

"Yes, please tell me. Apparently I am very out of the loop." Quinn said as she turned to Santana.

Santana took a deep breath and an electrifying smile graced her features: "Well you remember I told you that Puck and I wanted to join a band. You know, to do something that we both really loved."

"Yeah." Quinn said slowly.

"Well we have found a band that was looking for another guitarist and a lead vocalist. We auditioned for them and they accepted us. We are now legit musicians." Santana barely got out before jumping up and down.

Quinn was almost speechless but soon recovered to hug Santana and Puck: "Wow, that's incredible you two! When is your first gig? I can't wait to hear your music."

Everyone celebrated for the next hour, however, Quinn was writing her second last exam the following day so she excused herself and went back to her books.

Santana was sitting with Rachel, Puck and Kurt when she voiced a thought that had been bothering her for quite some time.

"Does she know where her daughter is now?" Santana asked quietly.

The conversation stopped suddenly.

"What do you mean?" Kurt asked.

"Does Quinn know who adopted her daughter and where she is now? I mean it still bothers her and I wonder if maybe meeting her would give her some sort of closure. Maybe help her move on or even build a relationship with her." Santana clarified.

Rachel looked at Santana, worry written all over her face: "Look, Santana, I don't think messing with that is such a good idea. Quinn has been much happier these past few months and I want her to stay that way."

"Yeah but never knowing can't be good for her. I mean she could bump into her daughter on the street and not know it's her. She could be anywhere."

Rachel was just about to respond when Kurt cut in: "Yes, we know who her adoptive mother is and her daughter's name is Beth."

Rachel looked at Kurt as if he had just betrayed her.

"What? I think Santana has a point and now Quinn has even more support. I have always been for Quinn having a relationship with Beth if Shelby allowed it. Although Quinn never pursued one because she was too scared that she would seem like a failure to her own daughter. But now Quinn is a successful law student with an okay girlfriend." Kurt explained.

Santana threw an insulted look in Kurt's direction but instead of apologising he just laughed at Santana.

Rachel looked around for some support, Puck came to her defence: "Shouldn't this be something that Quinn decides? I mean she is the baby momma."

"Thank you Noah." Rachel said with the air of someone whose point was just thoroughly proven.

"Hey, I'm not saying we should invite them over for a nice big family dinner. I'm just suggesting that we, and by we I mean Quinn, call them and talk." Santana defended her own position.

"Maybe just bring it up to her, gauge her reaction and take it from there." Kurt suggested to Santana.

"I will. After her exams though. She doesn't need any distractions."

**5 June 2013**

Quinn had just finished her last exam and was on her way to meet Santana for lunch at their new favourite cafe, Dolcè. She rounded the corner and was greeted by the sight of the back of Santana's head. Her long, dark hair flowing down past her shoulders. Santana hadn't noticed Quinn yet so she took this opportunity to sneak up on Santana.

"Looking good sexy." Quinn whispered into Santana's ear in a husky voice.

Santana turned around and was ready to deliver a smack down on whoever dared bother her when she realised it was Quinn.

"Oh you are so lucky. I was ready to go all she hulk on you there." Santana said in a warning voice.

Quinn laughed as she kissed Santana in greeting: "Yeah right. What most people don't realise is that you are really just a cuddly little teddy bear. I mean seriously, have you seen yourself when you wake up. When are you not cuddling with me?"

Santana just pouted at Quinn.

"Ah baby. I take it back, you're scary as hell. The Hulk has nothing on you." Quinn teased.

Santana couldn't help but allow a small smile to break through her pout.

Then she full on laughed and, in her most ghetto voice, said: "You know it. They all be scared of me."

Quinn just shook her head at Santana: "Seriously, I chose you, of all people."

"Yeah you did and best believe you chose well." Santana said as she crossed her arms and looked impressed with herself.

The waitress came by and they ordered their food and another round of drinks. Santana decided that it was time to bring up the conversation that she had been wanting to start.

"Quinn, I wanted to ask you something but I need you to know that I'm not trying to jump you or anything like that." Santana said in a serious voice.

Quinn looked at Santana with concern in her eyes and hesitantly said: "Okay."

"We've spoken about your daughter, Beth, once before and I wanted to speak about her again because..."

Quinn interrupted Santana and abruptly said: "How do you know her name?"

"Kurt told me. He also told me that you know who her adoptive mother is and I think that maybe we should try to find her, give her a call maybe. Wouldn't you like to get to know Beth?" Santana said it all quite quickly, lest Quinn interrupt her again.

Quinn sat in stunned silence. She didn't answer Santana at all. In fact, she was barely keeping eye contact with Santana.

"Q, I don't... I didn't mean to, like, shock you. I just thought that maybe getting to know Beth would be helpful." Santana was trying to get Quinn to look at her but it wasn't working.

Quinn had still not said a word. Instead she got up from her chair and opened her mouth but nothing came out. Quinn just shook her head and walked away from the table, leaving Santana sitting on her own. The waitress came back with their food and Santana asked her to put the food in a take away and bring the check.

Santana had no clue what this situation called for. She didn't know if she was supposed to run after Quinn and make her confront her fears or wait for Quinn to come to her. She had to make a decision though so she decided to give Quinn space and time but she wanted Quinn to know that she was still there for her.

**I love you. S**

The text was short but she hoped that Quinn understood the meaning behind it, that Santana would always be there to hold on to her or pick up the pieces if need be.

It had been 3 hours since Quinn had left her at the restaurant. Santana was sitting on the couch with a pen and paper, trying to come up with a new song for the band, when she heard the buzzer go off. Puck had gone out so she had to get up and answer. She pressed the button on the intercom and said: "Go for Santana."

"Hey, it's Quinn."

Santana immediately pressed the button that opened the door and waited for Quinn to come up. Quinn walked to the elevator and got inside. Santana was on the third floor. The doors opened with a ding and she walked down the hallway, towards where Santana was standing in the entrance to her apartment, waiting for her.

Quinn came to a stop in front of Santana.

"Can I come in?" Quinn asked.

Santana moved aside and jokingly said: "Yeah, get yourself inside."

Quinn brushed past Santana but didn't go far, stopping after getting past her and turning around. Santana closed and locked the door. She then turned around to face Quinn.

Quinn took a deep breath before starting: "Firstly, I know that you were just trying to help and I appreciate that, but you have to know that springing that on me at a restaurant was not the best way to go about it. Although I guess it wouldn't have been easy to bring up anywhere. Secondly," Quinn said as she pulled Santana towards her and rested their foreheads together, "I'm sorry, you are right. I think that meeting Beth may just help me. I want her to see that I have grown up. I want her to be proud of me and I think she will be at this stage. Thirdly, I love you too, Santana. And thank you for having the courage to try and get me to do something that will hopefully help me." With that Quinn kissed Santana on the forehead and pulled away from her. She grabbed her hand and pulled Santana into the lounge where they sat down on the couch. Quinn curled into Santana and smiled when she felt a hand making patterns on her arm.

"So does that mean you want to get in contact with Beth?" Santana just needed to clarify.

"Yeah. If we can find out where Shelby is now then I think that I want to do it." Quinn looked into Santana's eyes as she said it.

"Well I didn't bring this up without doing my research." Santana said, her voice brimming with confidence.

Quinn quirked her eyebrow: "Oh really?"

"Rachel found out that Shelby is now in an off-broadway production. I can get us tickets to go see it, then maybe we can catch Shelby afterwards."

"So what you meant was, Rachel did the research and you are just presenting it."

Santana shrugged her shoulders: "You know I would have thought you would be proud of me. I managed to stay focused all the way through her monologue about finding Shelby. That in itself is an amazing accomplishment, though I did stop listening once she started telling me about the plot of the musical."

Quinn laughed: "You should be nicer to her, she's a good friend you know."

"I'm being as nice as I can to the hobbit. She just makes it so difficult. I mean she talks _so much_." Santana replied, emphasising the last part.

Quinn slapped Santana on the arm. Santana rubbed her injured arm and said: "Fine, fine. I'll _try_ to be nicer. Just stop abusing me."

Quinn rolled her eyes: "Your such a softy. It's unbelievable."

Santana pouted: "Whatever, I guess that means you don't want the tickets for Shelby's show that I got."

Quinn slapped Santana's arm again: "Course I do."

"Well the only way you're getting them now is bribery, a very specific type of bribery. One that involves you, me and my bed."

"I could be down with that." Quinn said as she kissed Santana on the sensitive spot on her neck.

"Oh hell yes." Santana said as she jumped off the couch, dragging Quinn behind her to her bedroom.

They were through the doorway in a flash and Santana was attacking Quinn's mouth as she pushed her up against the now closed door. Santana had her hands all over Quinn, trying to feel as much of her as possible. Soon their clothes were just getting in the way, Santana made short work of unzipping Quinn's summer dress and letting it fall onto the floor as Quinn was unbuttoning her red plaid shirt and exposing her black lacy bra. Santana shrugged out of her shirt as Quinn reattached their lips. Quinn's hands found the button of Santana's skinny jeans as she fumbled with it and finally undid it. Quinn knew that she was beyond aroused right now and she needed to feel even more of Santana's skin so she reached around her back and undid Santana's bra before sliding her hands down and slipping her underwear off. Santana stood back for a second, allowing Quinn to take her in, in all her naked glory.

"You're beautiful, you know that, Q." Santana said as she moved back in and got rid of the final pieces of material on Quinn's body. Quinn couldn't help but moan at the feeling of Santana's body rubbing against her own, their hardened nipples moving together as they breathed deeply through their noses, not willing to break contact.

Santana moved her hands towards Quinn's butt and grabbed her firmly, pushing her into the door again, her leg moving in between Quinn's. Quinn's hips bucked, she needed friction. Quinn wrapped her leg around Santana's waist, Santana pressed herself further into Quinn's body.

"I need... you inside me." Quinn managed to get out.

Santana lifted Quinn up and carried her to the bed, she knew that carrying those kegs at the pub would come in handy one day. She gently laid Quinn down on the bed and climbed on top of her but Quinn had other ideas. She flipped Santana over and hovered over her for a second before kissing Santana again, their tongues swirling together in a delicious motion. She could feel Santana's hips rolling into hers so she knew that Santana was as ready as she was.

She inched her hand down Santana's body as she started kissing her neck, paying special attention to the spot she knew would make Santana moan. Soon enough she heard it. A deep, almost growl-like moan.

Quinn's used a single digit to run up Santana's slit.

"Oh... Just... Fuck, Q... Please..."

Quinn had a smirk on her face now, for a change it was Santana who was begging for it. She didn't tease her for much longer as her thumb moved over Santana's clit. Her hips bucked up again and Quinn took that as a sign that the teasing was over. She slid two fingers into Santana and pumped in and out. She curled her fingers at just the right spot. In and out, in and out. Quinn knew that Santana was close, she could feel her walls clenching around her fingers. With one final thrust Santana came undone around her. Quinn was entranced by Santana's face. It was amazing to watch her so blissful. Quinn helped Santana ride out her orgasm.

After a few seconds the brunette's eyes fluttered open and she looked into Quinn's twinkling eyes. Her muscles had become slightly more solid than jelly again but she knew that she wouldn't be able to flip them over herself, so she pushed on Quinn's stomach, hoping that she would take the hint. Quinn did, she rolled over as Santana followed and positioned herself on top of Quinn.

"My turn baby."

Santana placed a soft kiss on Quinn's lips before moving down to her neck, leaving a mark just under her ear. Santana carried on with her downward path. She kissed the top of each of Quinn's breasts before putting her mouth over Quinn's nipple. She swirled her tongue over one as she cupped the other one in her hand and massaged it.

Santana didn't spend too much time there though, giving each breast ample attention before trailing kisses down Quinn's flat, toned stomach. She reached the top of the hip bone and moved her hands down to Quinn's legs, she pulled them further apart, giving herself room to manoeuvre. She placed a final kiss on the delicate skin of Quinn's inner thigh before looking up at Quinn.

"I really do love you, Q." Santana said as she positioned her mouth over her clit and started to swirl her tongue over the sensitive bundle of nerves. Quinn's hand moved to Santana's hair, she needed something to hold onto, anything to keep her grounded. Her other hand found purchase on the slate headboard. Santana put a single finger into Quinn's hole, she allowed her to adjust before putting another finger in and curling. She found Quinn's g-spot and Quinn's hips started to meet her thrusts. Santana could feel her coming undone and soon her back was arching off the bed. Santana kept moving until Quinn's muscles were no longer tense.

Santana rested her head on the lower part of Quinn's stomach as Quinn tangled both of her hands in Santana's hair.

"That was amazing, San."

Santana didn't answer, instead she placed a gentle kiss on Quinn's lower stomach. They lay there, both unmoving, just revelling in the moment.

Finally Santana spoke, she lifted her head just a little in order to see Quinn's face: "Let's argue more often."

"Why?" Quinn asked, quirking an eyebrow. Santana loved that.

"The make-up sex is amazing." Quinn giggled.

"I can't deny that."


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Sorry for taking so long to update. Suffering from a severe case of lifegettingintheway. It's a very serious condition. Anyways, hope you enjoy the chapter. Reviews are always appreciated.**

**7 June 2013**

It had been two days since Santana had brought Beth up. Quinn had not stopped thinking about it now. Her mind was focused on the daughter that she had given up. They were going to Shelby's show tonight and Quinn was so nervous that she thought she may throw up at any second. Santana had called a few minutes ago and asked if she could meet Quinn at the theatre as band practice was running a little late.

Quinn decided to call Tina as she had a few minutes to kill before she needed to start getting ready. She dialled Tina's number and after a few rings she answered.

"Hey Quinn. How are you?"

"I'm good. You?" Quinn responded.

"Ah, you know. Same old, same old. I miss you guys and I haven't spoken to Mike in ages so that sucks."

"Why haven't you spoken to Mike?" Quinn asked curiously, as far as she knew Mike and Tina were still going strong. They were making long distance work for them.

"Oh don't worry. He just got a job as a back-up dancer so he has been really busy. I'm hoping to visit him soon." Tina quelled Quinn's fears.

"Good. I mean you two are too good to break up." Quinn said with a little laugh.

"Ah stop it. You're making me blush." Tina laughed "So how is my favourite mean girl?"

Quinn laughed: "She is good. Actually she is taking me to a show tonight."

"Oh God that is so cheesy." Tina laughed.

Quinn suddenly became quite serious and Tina noticed the change: "Is everything okay, Quinn?"

"Yeah, I mean, I think it is." Quinn stuttered.

"Quinn?" Tina said in a serious but at the same time questioning voice.

"The show we are going to is one that Shelby is in."

"Shelby? As in the woman that adopted..." Tina trailed off.

"Yes. The woman that adopted Beth. We are going to try and catch up with her tonight. I want to get to know her a little better, make her realise that I am not the same person that I was before, maybe then she will let me be a part of Beth's life."

"Well I can't say that it's a bad idea. In fact, I hope it all works out. I think seeing Beth and knowing her would do you, and her, a world of good."

"I hope so. I hope she sees that I have changed." Quinn said softly.

"She will, Q. There is no doubting that. I mean you have grown up and matured into a good person. You made mistakes but now you are trying to rectify them. People change, and Shelby knows that."

Just then the door to the apartment was unlocked and Rachel and Kurt walked in.

"I gotta go Tina. I will tell you what happens. Study hard." Quinn said quickly.

"Bye." Tina responded just before Quinn put the phone down.

Quinn got up from the couch just as Rachel and Kurt walked into the lounge. They had tried to convince Quinn to join their shopping expedition that morning but she had managed to weasel her way out of it, saying she was not feeling well. Rachel and Kurt did not know that she was going to see Shelby tonight. Somehow Quinn had managed to keep that secret. She knew that they were going to find out, however, so she planned on telling them before she left.

"Quinn, please tell Rachel that reindeer sweaters will never be anything short of revolting. She has managed to get it into her head that one day they will be high fashion." Kurt said in an exasperated voice.

Before Quinn could say anything though, Rachel jumped in: "We should be fashion forward, Kurt. You need to learn to take risks if you want to succeed."

Quinn was stuck in a tennis match as her eyes shot back to Kurt who responded to Rachel: "Well that is just one step, or many steps too far. It would be like jumping out of a plane with a holey parachute."

They both turned to Quinn at the same time, both expecting Quinn to be on their side. However, for once, Quinn had to admit that Kurt had an advantage with this one. He was one of the most fashion forward people she knew, so she decided to take his side.

"Well, Rach," Quinn said in her sweetest voice, "Kurt may have a point here, he is the fashionable one remember."

Kurt looked at Rachel triumphantly while Rachel just glared at Quinn.

Quinn knew that she had to save the situation before she got herself in more trouble so she told them what she was doing tonight. Rachel completely forgot about her previous annoyance with Quinn and proceeded to ask as many questions as she could. Quinn stopped Rachel before she moved to annoying status.

"Look I don't know how it's going to end up. We are just going to see the show then maybe have a chat with Shelby. It's not like I'm taking Beth back and becoming a mother. That would be crazy."

Before Rachel could start up again Kurt cut in: "Well good luck, Quinn. I think it will go magnificently and you will be fine. Plus Santana will be there."

Quinn smiled: "Thanks. I appreciate that. I had better go get ready though. I need to meet Santana there soon."

With that Quinn left her friends to go shower and change. She knew that they would wait up that evening just to hear how it went, that was just the way they were.

Santana was standing at the entrance to the theatre waiting for Quinn. She spotted the blonde head and waved at Quinn who returned the wave and smiled at Santana.

"Hey you." Santana said as she pulled Quinn in for a quick hug and kiss.

"Hey back. How was your practice?"

"It was good. We have studio time next week to go and cut a demo. We are sounding good though. Oh and we are playing at a bar next week Friday. You coming?"

Quinn rolled her eyes at Santana: "Stupid question, San. Of course I'm coming."

Santana laughed as she took Quinn's hand and pulled her towards the door: "Let's get you moving before the clock strikes twelve and your eyes stay like that."

The two women walked inside and found their seats. They were just on time so the production started soon after that. Santana seemed to be enjoying the show but Quinn was too nervous so she took to watching Santana instead.

After ten minutes of Quinn staring at her Santana finally gave in and, without moving her head, she whispered: "You know some people find staring creepy, but not me. Nope, I love that being-stalked feeling that it gives me."

Quinn stifled a laugh: "Sorry. I'm just too nervous to concentrate on the show."

Santana grabbed Quinn's hand that was on the arm rest: "You're going to be fine, Q. Everything is going to turn out okay, you'll see."

Quinn was slightly reassured so she turned back to the front and watched the show, Santana holding onto her hand the entire time.

Quinn was shaking from the nerves now. The show had just ended and they were all rising from their seats, getting ready to exit the theatre.

Santana still had Quinn's hand as she turned to her and said: "Rachel said that all the stars leave from the same place out back, so if we go out there and wait we should catch Shelby."

Quinn nodded and Santana turned to walk out. Quinn was walking behind her when Santana suddenly stopped and turned back, nearly causing Quinn to collide with her. Quinn steadied herself on the chair to her right and shot Santana a what-the-hell look. Santana didn't respond, instead she took Quinn's face in her hands and kissed her. Quinn was a little taken aback by the forcefulness of the kiss, but she understood that this was Santana's way of repeating the things that she had been saying for the past few days. It was her way of saying 'I'm here and I'm not going anywhere'.

The kiss ended as the two women rested their foreheads together.

"I love you, Quinn." Santana said with a sincerity that Quinn felt.

"I love you too, San. Let's go do this." Quinn suddenly found all of her resolve, her hands weren't shaking anymore, she was now ready to go speak to Shelby.

They were standing outside the door with a few other people who were also waiting for the stars to exit.

"Crazy groupies." Santana mumbled as she watched two people squabbling as they had apparently forgotten to bring pens.

Quinn giggled and leaned into Santana: "Yeah and you are waiting here too, so I guess that means you're a groupie as well."

Santana was not impressed by Quinn's remark so she turned her head and pouted.

Quinn giggled again and pinched Santana's cheeks as she said: "Ah is someone throwing a temper tantrum."

Santana was just about to respond when the door open and people started to leave through the back entrance. Quinn's head immediately shot to the door as she searched the crowd for Shelby. She had Santana's hand still and was squeezing with a bit more force than necessary, however, Santana didn't say anything. Quinn saw Shelby and started making her way over.

"Shelby!" Quinn tried to get her attention but she didn't hear so Santana shouted: "Shelby Corcoran!"

She certainly heard that. Shelby spun around and spotted Quinn. Her face was filled with surprise and maybe a little worry.

"Quinn, how are you? I haven't seen you in years. What are you doing here?" Shelby asked quickly.

"I... um... I just wanted to..." Quinn trailed off, her words were just not coming.

Santana was standing right next to her and saw what was happening: "Quinn just wanted to come and say hi, catch-up a little."

Shelby looked confused: "Who are you?"

Quinn answered this time with a renewed confidence: "This is Santana. My girlfriend."

If Shelby was shocked by the news she didn't show it. Instead she extended her hand towards Santana and shook hers in greeting.

"Well, it's nice to meet you Santana. Shall we go have coffee, there is a diner down the road."

"Yeah, that sounds good." Quinn answered.

They were sitting in a booth as the waitress placed their coffees in front of them. Quinn and Santana on one side facing Shelby.

"So, Quinn, how have you been? What are you getting up to these days?" Shelby asked as she took a sip.

"I have been good. I am studying Law at NYU. In my first year so I still have a long time to keep working hard."

Shelby laughed quietly: "Yes well, law is a difficult program. I'm sure that you will do fine, you were always a hard worker. How long have you two been going out for?"

"About five months." Santana answered.

"And how did you meet?"

"Well I went on a bit of a trip to England with a few friends and we came across a pub in the middle of nowhere and Santana worked there. We sort of hit it off immediately." Quinn began.

Santana then carried on: "Yeah and then I had an opportunity over here that I just couldn't pass up."

"Oh and what opportunity was that?" Shelby asked.

"Quinn." Santana answered simply but looked at Quinn with a world of adoration in her eyes.

Shelby smiled at the obviously in love couple, but she couldn't shake the feeling of worry that she had, she didn't understand why Quinn was here with her.

"Quinn, I don't mean to be rude, but why did you come to the show tonight?" Shelby asked pointedly.

Quinn looked at Santana who nodded before turning back to Shelby and saying: "I would like to know if you would let me meet Beth. I know that I gave her up and I know that I am not her mother anymore. But I would really like to know her and maybe, with your blessing, have some sort of a relationship with her. I am not the same person that I was when I gave her up."

Shelby looked at Quinn for a few seconds before saying: "Quinn I would love to let you be a part of her life but what Beth needs is stability. I can't allow you to be around her if it is going to mess that up."

"I understand." Quinn said disappointedly.

"I need to know that it won't come back to bite me if I give you the chance to be around Beth. Do you understand what I am saying?" Shelby explained.

"I think I do. You want to know that I won't go all crazy and mess with Beth's head?" Quinn said.

"Yes." Came Shelby's response.

"I am on the right track now Shelby. I am getting good marks, I am around good people, I am in love and I think that I could be the aunt that spoils Beth and looks out for her. I could be that person, Shelby. I know it." Quinn tried to plead her case.

"You are friends with Rachel, Kurt and Tina still, right?" Shelby asked.

"Yes. In fact I live with Rachel and Kurt." Quinn clarified.

Shelby turned to Santana who had been silent through-out this whole exchange: "Where do you fit in, Santana?"

"What do you mean?" Santana asked.

"I mean do you two live together? Are you a serious thing or what?" Shelby asked, she needed to make sure that Santana wasn't going to leave Quinn in a mess that was not fit to be around Beth.

Santana looked at Quinn and smiled reassuringly before answering: "No we don't live together, it's still too soon. We need to make sure that we know each other completely before we take that step, but yes we are a serious thing. I can honestly say that I love Quinn and I am not going to be breaking her heart. I can guarantee you that." Santana voice was full of confidence.

Shelby seemed satisfied with that answer: "Well Quinn if you are serious about this then I am happy to go along with it. You must realise that this is a commitment. You are not just going to be flitting in and out of her life whenever you feel like it. You won't let her down and break her heart."

Quinn nodded: "I know and I will do whatever it takes to set a good example for her."

Shelby liked the fact that she was faced with a confident Quinn, one who seemed to be willing to do anything to be a part of Beth's life.

"Okay, how about you two come for lunch on Sunday?" Shelby asked.

Santana answered for them both: "That sounds great. What can we bring?"

"Just yourselves. Be there at 12." Shelby replied.

Shelby and Quinn exchanged numbers before they all left the diner.

Santana and Quinn were walking hand in hand back to Quinn's apartment. Quinn's smile was from ear to ear and it didn't seem like it was going to disappear any time soon.

"So Miss Fabray, did the evening turn out as expected?" Santana asked.

"Yes... No. Better. I can't believe it went that well." Quinn replied.

"Well I can. I feel like I can finally say I told you so."

Quinn giggled and bumped Santana's shoulder as their interlinked hands swung between them.

"All this confidence or is it arrogance?" Quinn teased.

"Oh suck my cockiness." Santana replied.

"Love to." Quinn said as full on laughter left her, Santana soon joined in when she realised how that had sounded.

The pair had reached Quinn's building and were making their way inside, still laughing at their ridiculous conversation. Before they could even open the door, however, it was pulled open and Kurt and Rachel were standing inside.

"So? How did it go?" Kurt asked.

"Spill." Rachel said.

"Well the show was lovely." Quinn said, winking at Santana, she was amazed at how nosey her friends were.

"You may want to tell us what happened or I am going to tell Puck where you keep your special bacon." Kurt said in a threatening voice.

"And I will even cook it for him." Rachel added.

Quinn looked horrified: "You wouldn't."

Rachel and Kurt folded their arms at the same time. Santana was just observing this comical scene before her.

She laughed: "Okay for the sake of Quinn's bacon and my sanity, seeing as how she will be moaning for days if someone steals it, I shall tell you."

Quinn just shook her head and Rachel and Kurt turned to Santana: "Shelby invited us to lunch on Sunday. She is going to introduce her to Beth and we will take it from there. She just wanted to make sure that Quinn was serious about being in Beth's life and we all know that she is so it's happening."

Kurt and Rachel looked ecstatic.

"That's wonderful, Quinn. I am sure that this is going to go brilliantly." Rachel said as she hugged Quinn.

"Yeah yeah, Hobbit." Santana said as she grabbed Quinn's hand "Me and my girl are going to leave you two as we have some business to attend to. I needs my loving."

Quinn just wiggled her eyebrows as Rachel and Kurt both looked slightly grossed out by the over share. Santana was not paying attention anymore as she pulled Quinn down the hall towards her bedroom. She opened the door and pushed Quinn down onto the bed.

"Damn, I have been waiting for this all fucking day." Santana said as she dove in for a kiss.

Quinn smirked into the kiss as she rolled them over so that she was on top.

"Well we are just going to have to make the wait worth it then." Quinn said as she got up and moved to her chest of drawers. She had her back to Santana as she routed around in the drawer, Santana was still lying down. Quinn turned around with a smirk on her face and her hands behind her back.

"What are you hiding there, Q?" Santana said as she tried to look around Quinn's back but Quinn just pushed her back down with one hand, the other still behind her back.

"I went to an interesting place the other day. I got us a present."

"Oh hell, now I need to know."

"You will soon enough, just be undressed by the time I get back from the bathroom." Quinn said as she backed into her en suite bathroom.

Santana scrambled out of her clothes and waited for Quinn rather impatiently.

"Q, what's taking so..." Santana trailed off as Quinn stepped out of the bathroom, naked and with a special attachment, "long." Santana finished as her eyes moved down.

"I had to put our gift on." Quinn answered innocently.

Santana approached Quinn as her eyes grew darker with lust: "Well, I never realised that you were so... adventurous. Strap-on and all."

Quinn just cocked her head to the side and raised her eyebrow. Santana thought that it was beyond sexy so she pulled Quinn towards her and crashed their lips together. Quinn pushed them back to the bed and climbed on Santana. Santana was having none of it though as she flipped them around. She straddled Quinn, the strap-on pushing into her core. Every time she moved, Santana felt the new attachment touch her now sensitive clit. She was wet and so ready for Quinn.

Quinn felt this and started grinding into Santana as their lips came together again. She knew neither of them would last long but she wanted to tease Santana at least a little. Their tongues were battling for dominance as moved their bodies together.

"Q, baby, I need you in side." Santana said, her voice full of want.

"San, I am going to need your help."

Santana sat up and glided her hands down Quinn's body. She held the long shaft in her hands, she moved her entrance right over the tip, the movement of the strap-on felt amazing on Quinn's clit, the moan that escaped could not be helped. Santana looked Quinn in the eyes as she pushed the shaft in. However, her eyes wouldn't stay open, they closed as she felt her walls being stretched.

"Oh God, Q." Santana moaned.

Quinn took the hint and moved her hips up: "Ride me, San."

Santana didn't need to be told twice. She got into a rhythm with Quinn, pumping in and out. Santana threw her head back and Quinn couldn't help herself, her hands moved to knead Santana's breasts, the moaning coming from her girlfriend was driving her crazy. Add to that the strap-on hitting her clit at just the right spot and soon she was ready to climax. However, Santana came first, her walls clenching around the phallus. She rode out her orgasm and Quinn soon joined her in ecstacy.

Santana moved off of Quinn after she had come down, she breathed in deeply as the strap-on left her body. They both lay on their sides, as close as possible, facing each other. Quinn felt Santana's body heat radiating out. She was looking into those beautiful dark eyes when Santana broke the silence.

"I like it when you go shopping." Santana said softly.

Quinn let out a soft laugh: "Course you do."

"Are you happy, Q?"

"With what?"

"Tonight... Us... Everything."

Quinn smiled as she pushed Santana onto her back and lay her head down on Santana's naked chest.

"I am more than happy. I never thought that I would have a second chance but you seem to be it, my fresh start."

Santana just smiled.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews. It is much appreciated. Suffering from a lack of ideas at this stage. What would you guys like to see?**

**9 June 2013**

_How is it that I am a nervous wreck all of the time now?_ Quinn thought to herself.  
_I mean what happened to my HBIC attitude? I'm pretty sure that doesn't disappear overnight._

Quinn was standing in front of the mirror, smoothing out her blue sundress. When she could no longer pretend that there were wrinkles that needed to be flattened, she started straightening the belt that she had around her midsection.

Santana walked into her room and wrapped her arms around Quinn from behind.

"Hey baby. You ready to go?" She said as she kissed Quinn on the exposed bit of her shoulder.

Quinn turned around in Santana's arms and kissed her slowly on those full, luscious lips.

"Yeah, I'm ready."

Santana weaved her fingers into the spaces between Quinn's as they started to walk out of the room. They walked down the hall and into the kitchen, hands swinging between them. Rachel, Kurt and Puck were all sitting chatting when the two women walked in.

"What are you guys doing today?" Santana asked the other three.

"We were going to watch some movies and get something to eat. It is a lazy Sunday after all." Rachel answered Santana.

"Well we will see you later. Have a good day." Quinn said as she picked up her bag and she and Santana made their way to the door.

"Good luck." Kurt and Rachel shouted after them.

"Yeah go be good lesbian aunts." Puck said to their retreating backs.

His only answer was Santana flipping him off and Quinn shaking her head. Santana and Quinn walked down to the front door of Quinn's building and Santana hailed a cab. They entered the cab and gave the address that Shelby had provided to the driver. Santana put her hand on Quinn's thigh and squeezed lightly. Quinn looked over at her.

"You look beautiful." Santana said with a genuine smile on her face, "Beth is going to love you."

Quinn just shook her head and looked out of the window. A few seconds later she turned back to Santana and simply said: "Stop it."

Santana was slightly confused and her face showed it: "Stop what?"

"Stop making out as if this is going to be easy, as if Beth is going to see me and just know that I should mean something to her. San, she won't know who I am. Just stop trivialising this." Quinn turned back towards the window, watching the streets as they flashed past.

Santana was slightly taken aback. She didn't know what to say so she turned her attention to outside of the cab, they had just come to a stop caused by traffic. Santana watched as an old, homeless man begged a woman for change on the side of the road. She watched as that woman just ignored him and carried on with her day as if nothing had happened. If this bad mood was anything to go by then maybe Santana shouldn't have pushed this issue, she should have just gone on as if nothing had happened. She shook her head slightly.

'_No that wouldn't do.'_ She thought to herself, _'Quinn needs this, she needs to move on and be something good in that child's life. A good role model.'_

Santana laughed inwardly. Look at her talking about Quinn facing her issues and being a good role model when she was still avoiding her own. Just then the cab came to a halt outside of a proper looking suburban house, white picket fence and all. Santana saw a few toys lying in the front yard. She felt someone take her hand and looked down to see Quinn running her thumb over Santana's knuckles.

"I wasn't fighting with you, San. I just need you to know that this isn't as easy as you have been making it out to be." Quinn said as she too looked down at their hands.

"I get it." Was Santana's reply.

"Let's just go in and try our best to make a good impression." Quinn said softly.

Santana looked up at Quinn and smiled, Quinn leaned over and kissed her softly on the lips again.

"I love you, San."

"I love you too, Q."

They exited the cab and walked up the pathway to the front door, hand in hand.

Shelby had greeted them with a warm smile. She led Quinn and Santana into the lounge where Beth was sitting on the carpet playing with the toys that surrounded her. Beth had beautiful blonde hair and green eyes. Santana had noticed just how alike Quinn and Beth looked. Their features were remarkably similar.

Shelby called Beth over and said: "Beth, this is..." she trailed off and looked at Quinn, "These are your aunts, Quinn and Santana. They will be eating with us today."

Beth was slightly shy so all they got out of her was a small 'hello'. Quinn was left standing breathless at the sight of this child, she caught herself before she thought 'her child'. This was Shelby's daughter. She was merely an 'aunt'.

"Sit down, make yourselves at home." Shelby said.

They sat for a few minutes chatting before Shelby asked Santana if she would give her a hand in the kitchen.

Santana and Shelby left Quinn and Beth.

"She is a beautiful baby." Santana complimented Shelby.

"Well I didn't have much to do with that. I never realised until today how similar they look." Shelby said as she moved towards the doorway to watch the two blondes interacting. Santana came to stand next to her, Quinn hadn't noticed that they were watching, she was too engrossed in the game that Beth was playing with her. Every so often she would get handed a new toy to play with as Beth rambled on.

"She's beautiful." Santana said softly as she watched Quinn with a look of pure love on her face.

Shelby laughed softly: "Who? Quinn or Beth?"

Santana grinned as she moved back into the kitchen: "So what did you need help with?"

Shelby just smiled, she knew that she had caught Santana out and she wasn't going to let it drop, she needed to know that Quinn was in a stable relationship.

"I didn't need help really, everything is done. I just wanted to give Beth and Quinn a little time and I wanted to get to know you a little better."

"Oh." Santana said as she squirmed a little, she had been cornered and there was no getting away now.

"So what do you do?" Shelby said as she leaned on the counter.

"Well my best friend and I used to run a pub in England but we moved out here and now we are in a band together."

"That's not a very steady income." Shelby got straight to the point.

"Well we inherited quite a bit of money. So we bought an apartment and we are hoping that this band thing will work out. We are going to be recording a demo this week."

"Oh, I see. Well I am going to give you a lecture now so just bear with me."

Santana nodded.

"Right, Beth is the only thing that is important in my life, I would do anything for her. That means that I would go to any lengths to protect her. I hope that Quinn will be an integral part of her life because the more people that love her the better. So if you and Quinn are just messing around then that could be causing some problems. Are you sure that you are willing to take all of this on?"

Santana's face was serious as she answered Shelby: "I have been thinking about it and yes, I would do anything for Quinn. She has become so important to me in such a short space of time but I don't know how I got along without her before. She is my better half, literally." Santana laughed as she continued, "My best friend, Puck, was joking with me the other night and he said we are like Satan and the angel. Completely opposite but I know that we fit together."

Shelby smiled: "That's all I wanted to hear. Let's get back to the other two and see how they are doing?"

Shelby and Santana walked back into the lounge.

Quinn was now tickling Beth who was laughing uncontrollably. She had been so caught up in playing with Beth that she hadn't noticed the two other women step out. Quinn stopped tickling Beth for a moment as she allowed her to regain her breath. Beth lay on the floor for a few seconds before getting up and grabbing a doll for Quinn and one for herself.

"Q, she is thirsty." Beth said as she shoved a bottle into Quinn's hand. She had been unable to say Quinn's name on their first arrival so she had stuck with the first letter. Santana's name had been reduced to Tana. Quinn had laughed at this but Santana had been a good sport and had played along.

Quinn took the bottle and pretended to feed the doll as Beth sat opposite her and did the same. Quinn stared at Beth's face and was suddenly hyper aware of every movement the Beth made. She noticed how the corner of Beth's mouth would twitch every so often and how her little hand held on so very tightly to the doll and bottle. Quinn was astounded that a four year old child could have such a remarkable hold on her already.

Quinn had a megawatt smile as they sat in the back of a cab on their way home.

"So how do you think it went?" Santana asked.

"I..." Quinn shook her head as she looked down and smiled," I feel like I have known her for a only few hours and she is already a part of my heart. I think it went well, I can't wait to see them again."

"We should make plans to take Beth to the park sometime and I'm sure that everyone else wants to meet her."

"Yeah she will have Rachel and Kurt around her little finger in no time. I can totally see Puck as a big softy around her."

Santana laughed: "Oh man, Puck would be like the worst influence. She would be wearing rocker clothes and whistling at women before she could even form full sentences."

Quinn laughed as she leaned into Santana and placed her head on the inviting shoulder.

"I'm so glad that we did this." Quinn said softly.

Santana didn't reply, instead she pressed a soft kiss into Quinn's soft blonde hair. They sat like that for a few minutes until Santana interrupted the silence: "She is your spitting image, Q."

"I know."

Their conversation didn't go too far after that as they pulled up to Quinn's building. The two women got out of the cab and Santana paid the fare before they walked inside. Quinn knew that they would be bombarded by questions as soon as they stepped through the door so she grabbed Santana's hand and stopped her progress. She turned Santana around and pressed their lips together for a few seconds before pulling away.

"What was that for?" Santana asked in a breathless voice.

"For pushing me." Quinn said simply.

"Wanky." Santana said as she wiggled her eyebrows.

Quinn giggled before slapping Santana on the arm and continuing: "For seeing that everything wasn't alright and for being brave enough to break down my walls and lend a helping hand. It's a long road to change but just the knowledge that you will be with me and supporting me every step of the way is enough to push me through.

Santana pressed their lips together once again: "I am never leaving you, Q. Best you get used to my presence."

Quinn smiled at Santana before taking her hand and walking through her front door.

She was right, as soon as Kurt and Rachel heard the front door open they were out of their seats and standing in front of her, waiting for the low down on the day.

"Seriously GayBerry. Can you give us a little time to breathe, I mean we just walked in the door." Santana said in annoyance as she pushed past them to make her way inside.

Kurt ignored Santana and just rolled his eyes as Rachel said: "So how did it go? Did she like you? What does she look like?"

"Calm down Rachel. Give Quinn time to answer one question at a time. How many times have we been over this. It's like you want to fit an entire conversation in the space of a minute with no time for breathing." Kurt chastised Rachel.

She shot him a dirty look before urging Quinn to answer.

"It went well. I think she liked us and she looks a lot like me."

"Was Santana nice to her?" Kurt asked as he shot a withering look at the hallway down which Santana had disappeared.

"She was. In fact she even had a mini food fight with Beth while Shelby wasn't looking. She got in trouble for the mess though and she had to clean up."

"Oh I would have paid to see that." Rachel said, she was well aware of Santana's disdain for anything remotely resembling cleaning.

Quinn walked into the lounge with Kurt and Rachel to see Santana and Puck sitting on the couches watching some trashy reality show.

"Really Puck? What do you and Santana see in this show?" Quinn asked with a roll of her eyes as she plopped down next to Santana.

"The girls always show their boobs." He said with a shrug.

Quinn quirked her eyebrow and turned to Santana: "Oh really?"

Santana withered under the glare that she was receiving from Quinn: "Not true, Q. There are many moving stories that are portrayed so well. I mean it's just like real life."

"Yeah, I'll bet." Quinn said in a voice that clearly screamed her disbelief of Santana's explanation.

Santana threw the throw cushion that was next to her at Puck. He caught it before it hit him and he chucked it back, laughing at the trouble he had gotten his friend into. Santana stuck her tongue out at him in retaliation.

"So mature." Kurt said as he rolled his eyes and made a grab for the remote in order to change the channel. Lord knows he didn't want to see some random woman's naughty bits.

A little while later the couple was lying in bed, Quinn in Santana's arms. Quinn was unable to fall asleep and she had the feeling that Santana was still awake too. Several thoughts were running through her head but mainly she was wondering if she could be in Beth's life as just an aunt. She had been set on being around Beth in any way possible before, however, now that she had met the beautiful little girl, she was having to reconsider the whole arrangement.

"San, are you still awake?"

"Barely." Came Santana's muffled reply.

Quinn remained silent so Santana spoke up: "What's wrong, baby girl?"

"Do you think I can be just Beth's aunt?"

"Well that's all that is on offer, Q. She has a mother and that's all there is to that. But a child can never have enough love. That's where you come in. I think that you will do the right thing no matter what."

Quinn said nothing. She pulled Santana's hand up and placed it over her heart which was beating in a rhythmic manner. Santana kissed Quinn's shoulder and whispered: "Good night, baby."


	20. Chapter 20

**So please don't hate me for taking so long. My only excuse is a lack of direction for this story, but I know where I am going now and I hope you enjoy it. I am going to try writing whenever I can. Thank you for sticking with this story. Please read and review. I really do appreciate your input. Thank you!**

**14 June 2013, In the morning**

Santana woke up and was greeted by darkness. The only sound she heard was the slow, deep breathes of the beautiful blonde woman lying next to her. Santana turned over and looked at the clock. It seemed to laugh at her in the darkness as she read the display.

4:30AM

Santana sighed and rolled over to face Quinn. She watched as Quinn's nose scrunched slightly then her face slacked again as it returned to its completely at peace look. Santana lightly touched the side of Quinn's face and softly kissed her nose. Quinn scrunched her nose again as Santana smiled.

Santana slowly moved towards the edge of the bed, trying not to wake Quinn. She slipped off of the bed and stood up quietly. She pulled her tank top and sleeping shorts on in silence and tip toed out of the room. She shut the door and walked into the lounge. Santana put the television on at a low volume and curled up on the couch. She could not stop her brain from working. All she could think about was the gig that her and Puck were doing that night. She hadn't told anyone, but she was extremely nervous. She hadn't sung in front of a live audience in many years and she knew that one mess up was all it took to ruin the show.

She hadn't said anything to anyone about her nerves as she was sure of what their reactions would be. Quinn would try to tell her that nothing would go wrong, but Santana knew that there was a possibility that something could happen. Puck would laugh it off and tell her to suck it up. Rachel would give her 700 tips on how to beat stage fright and Santana was not in the mood for the Hobbit's long monologues. So instead Santana had kept quiet.

She was drawn out of her thoughts as she heard someone shuffling down the hallway. Quinn came into view and Santana couldn't help but allow a smile to cross her face. Quinn was wearing an oversized t-shirt and cotton underwear. Santana was privy to this bit of information as Quinn lifted her arm to rub her eyes and her shirt rode up slightly. She had messy bed hair and no make up. Santana couldn't help but think that she had the most beautiful woman on earth.

"Why aren't you in bed?" Quinn asked.

"Couldn't sleep. You wanna come sit with me?" Santana dodged the question.

"Yeah." Quinn sat down on the couch next to Santana and curled into her. Santana started running her fingers through Quinn's hair.

"Why can't you sleep?" Quinn asked in a half asleep voice.

Santana sighed and said: "I am just... nervous, that's all."

Quinn snuggled further into Santana and said: "Why?"

"You're going to think it's stupid."

"Probably not." Quinn pulled away from Santana and looked her in the eye.

"I... I'm kind of nervous about tonight. I'm just worried that I'm going to mess up." Santana said honestly.

"You think that since you haven't sang in a while you are going to be terrible?" Quinn tried to clarify.

"Pretty much."

"Well why don't you practice on me?" Quinn replied.

"Okay, what do you want me to sing?" Santana smiled at Quinn, knowing that she was trying to help.

"What are you opening with?"

"Demons by Imagine Dragons."

Quinn nodded her head as if to give Santana the go ahead.

_When the days are cold  
And the cards all fold  
And the saints we see  
Are all made of gold_

When your dreams all fail  
And the ones we hail  
Are the worst of all  
And the blood's run stale

I want to hide the truth  
I want to shelter you  
But with the beast inside  
There's nowhere we can hide

No matter what we breed  
We still are made of greed  
This is my kingdom come  
This is my kingdom come

When you feel my heat  
Look into my eyes  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide  
Don't get too close  
It's dark inside  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide

When the curtain's call  
Is the last of all  
When the lights fade out  
All the sinners crawl

So they dug your grave  
And the masquerade  
Will come calling out  
At the mess you made

Don't want to let you down  
But I am hell bound  
Though this is all for you  
Don't want to hide the truth

No matter what we breed  
We still are made of greed  
This is my kingdom come  
This is my kingdom come

When you feel my heat  
Look into my eyes  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide  
Don't get too close  
It's dark inside  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide

They say it's what you make  
I say it's up to fate  
It's woven in my soul  
I need to let you go

Your eyes, they shine so bright  
I want to save their light  
I can't escape this now  
Unless you show me how

When you feel my heat  
Look into my eyes  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide  
Don't get too close  
It's dark inside  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide

**14 June 2013, At the bar**

Santana peeked out of the curtain and looked at the audience, there were easily a hundred people in front of them. The bar looked packed. Santana turned around and let out a deep breath. Puck walked over to her and put his hand on her arm.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm going to be way happier when we are done and we are looking at a roaring crowd." Santana said with a cocky smile.

They were both pulled from the conversation by someone walking passed them and saying that were on in two minutes.

Quinn, Rachel and Kurt were sitting around a table waiting for their two friends and the rest of their band to make their way onto stage. Quinn couldn't stop bouncing her knee and tapping her fingers. The nerves that she was feeling were bad enough, she couldn't imagine how Santana felt.

Eventually Kurt had enough and put his hand on top of Quinn's to stop her from moving.

Quinn looked at him apologetically: "Sorry, I'm just so nervous for her..."

"I know but they will be fine, honey."

Their conversation was cut short as the band shuffled onto stage.

Santana started off with 'Demons', then moved onto 'Tears Dry On Their Own' by Amy Winehouse.

Santana took the microphone and said a few short thank you's before starting on their last two songs. Quinn didn't know what the last two songs were as Santana and Puck had refused to tell them. They were trying to maintain some of the surprise, was their excuse.

The first few chords of the song were played.

_There's a place that I know  
It's not pretty there and few have ever gone  
If I show it to you now  
Will it make you run away_

Or will you stay  
Even if it hurts  
Even if I try to push you out  
Will you return?  
And remind me who I really am  
Please remind me who I really am

Everybody's got a dark side  
Do you love me?  
Can you love mine?  
Nobody's a picture perfect  
But we're worth it  
You know that we're worth it  
Will you love me?  
Even with my dark side?

Like a diamond  
From black dust  
It's hard to know  
What can become  
If you give up  
So don't give up on me  
Please remind me who I really am

Everybody's got a dark side  
Do you love me?  
Can you love mine?  
Nobody's a picture perfect  
But we're worth it  
You know that we're worth it  
Will you love me?  
Even with my dark side?

Don't run away  
Don't run away  
Just tell me that you will stay  
Promise me you will stay  
Don't run away  
Don't run away  
Just promise me you will stay  
Promise me you will stay

Will you love me? ohh

Everybody's got a dark side  
Do you love me?  
Can you love mine?  
Nobody's a picture perfect  
But we're worth it  
You know that we're worth it  
Will you love me?  
Even with my dark side?

Don't run away  
Don't run away

Don't run away  
Promise you'll stay

The final song began immediately as Puck and Santana dueted on Lady Gaga's 'You and I'.

They ended their set to a round of great applause as they retreated off the stage.

A few minutes later the Puck and Santana approached the table that Quinn, Rachel and Kurt were seated at.

"So, what did you guys think? Unbelievably amazing or just great?" Puck said with a smirk on his face.

"Oh please, Puck, stop with the modesty." Kurt said sarcastically.

Rachel stood up and gave Puck a hug then gave Santana a more awkward one armed type hug: "You guys were unbelievably amazing!"

"Yeah, we are so proud," Quinn said as she got up and hugged Puck too, she then turned to Santana and kissed her on the cheek, "well done!"

**15 June 2013**

Santana and Quinn were in the car, on their way to the shops. Santana's smile hadn't left her face since the previous night.

"So I wanted to ask you something." Quinn said.

"Yeah." Santana said, grinning at Quinn.

"Do you ever think that you will stop smiling?" Quinn said as she laughed.

"Probably not. I think my face is stuck like this. Sorry for you."

Quinn's face went serious: "I cannot handle that. I won't be able to go on like this."

"Oh please, smiling or not, this mouth can do things that make you go weak at the knees."

Quinn snorted: "Touchè."

Santana pulled into the parking lot and she and Quinn left the car and grabbed a trolley on their way into the store. Santana was pushing the trolley as Quinn walked behind her, checking off the items from their grocery list.

They had managed to make their way through the store in a short space of time and were just about to round the corner into the fruit and veg section when Santana stopped and turned to Quinn.

"What else is on the list groupie?" Santana said as she smirked at Quinn.

"Okay, we still need fruits and vegetables and then we are moving into the sweet aisle because the sweet cupboard at your place is way too bare for my liking. Plus, if Beth comes over I want her to healthy but also happy." Quinn said as she smiled at Santana.

Santana almost thought that she had gotten away with her comment when Quinn added: "Oh, and I hope you don't let all of your groupies do what I did to you last night."

Santana laughed: "Nope only the hot ones."

Quinn punched her shoulder then pushed her forward so they could round the corner into the next aisle. As Santana entered the fruit and veg aisle she stopped dead. Quinn, who had been checking the list once again, walked straight into the back of Santana.

"Santana, a little warning before you stop would be nice you know." Quinn said in annoyance.

However, instead of the snarky retort that Quinn would normally receive, Quinn was greeted by silence. Santana stood stock still in front of her, her posture was like that of a buck that was deciding which part of the fight or flight method it was going to engage in.

Quinn waved her hand in front of Santana's face: "Earth to San, hello."

"Santana? Is that you?"

Quinn turned around at the sound of a woman's voice coming from behind her. She was greeted by a mature blonde woman with piercing blue eyes and long legs. She walked over to the couple.

"Santana Lopez?"

Santana snapped out of her reverie and replied with a simple: "Hey."

Quinn looked between the two women with confusion written all over her face. So she turned to the blonde woman and stuck out her hand: "Hi, I'm Quinn."

The blonde woman tore her eyes away from Santana and looked towards Quinn.

"Hello, I am Anna Pierce."

Suddenly it dawned on Quinn who this woman was. Brittany's mother. The woman that Santana hadn't seen since the day of Brittany's funeral nearly 3 years ago.

**Leaving it on a cliffhanger because that's how I roll... Sorry ;-)**

**Songs in this chapter:**

**-Demons by Imagine Dragons  
-Tears Dry On Their Own by Amy Winehouse  
-Darkside by Kelly Clarkson  
-You and I by Lady Gaga**


	21. Chapter 21

**So I think maybe three chapters left in this story. Is there anything that you particularly want to see? I am open to suggestions.**

**Please read and review. I love hearing your thoughts.**

**15 June 2013, Still in the store**

Santana had said nothing more since her awkward greeting. So Quinn was left standing between the two women having just introduced herself to the mother of Santana's dead girlfriend.

_What do I do now?_ Was Quinn's only thought.

Anna Pierce cleared her throat: "Santana, how have you been?"

Santana opened her mouth and then closed it again. Quinn saw her girlfriend trying to formulate words but they were not forthcoming.

Anna noticed this too so she carried on: "Or perhaps more importantly, where have you been?"

This question snapped Santana out of her trance: "I... Um... Puck and I went to England. We worked in his Uncle's pub."

This answer was followed by a long awkward silence.

Once again Anna was the one to break it: "So what are you doing in New York?"

"I live here now. Puck and I moved back a little while ago. What are you doing here?"

"Brittany's father and I have just come up here to do a bit of work."

Quinn looked on as Santana flinched at the sound of Brittany's name. She had no clue what to do, so she kept silent as the two women continued their awkward conversation.

"We have missed you Santana." Anna said in a soft, sad voice.

"I know. I missed you guys too." Santana said, not meeting Anna's eyes.

"Why did you leave?"

"I... I couldn't be there anymore. I couldn't stand that place. Everything was a reminder of her, everywhere I went there was another memory of her."

"Come to dinner with us tomorrow night. We would love to catch up with you. And Quinn you are also welcome." Anna asked. Quinn thought she noticed a slight pleading look in her eyes.

Santana said nothing, she merely looked towards Quinn.

Quinn answered for them: "Sure, we would love to. When and where?"

"The hotel we are staying at has a lovely restaurant just next door, it's called Spud. Is 7:00 okay?"

"Yes. Sure, we will see you then." Quinn said as their uncomfortable conversation was ended and Anna Pierce carried on. Quinn said nothing to Santana, instead she took Santana's hand and left the trolley where it was. She led them through the exit door and straight back to the car. Santana sat in the passenger seat in complete silence as Quinn drove them back to her place. She was sure that Rachel and Kurt would be out shopping so they were assured some privacy for at least a few hours.

They had been sitting on the couch with the TV on low volume for an hour and still Santana had not said anything to Quinn. So Quinn decided to break the silence.

"San, baby, are you okay?" Quinn asked softly.

Santana turned to Quinn, unshed tears were in her eyes. Her lip trembled slightly.

"I don't... I didn't..." The tears were now streaming silently down Santana's face.

Quinn pulled Santana into a tight hug.

"It's going to be okay. San, we can get through this dinner. I will be there with you every step of the way."

Santana clung onto the front of Quinn's shirt, tears streaming down her face as she tried to get a hold of herself.

**2 Hours Later**

The front door opened and in walked Rachel and Kurt engaged in a serious conversation about which Broadway star had a better vocal range. They set down their keys and walked into the lounge on their way to their bedrooms. They both stopped at the sight before them. Quinn was reading a book as Santana slept on her lap. Santana had clear tear tracks down her face. Quinn looked up at them and held her finger to her lips to signal to them to be quiet. They stopped talking immediately and made their way to their rooms. By the time they had entered the kitchen, Quinn had extricated herself from underneath Santana and was waiting for them.

"What happened?" Rachel asked.

"We ran into Brittany's mother." Quinn said, not wanting to beat around the bush.

The shocked looks and complete silence that greeted her were exactly what she had expected.

"But she is supposed to be in LA. What is she doing here?" Kurt asked.

Quinn was about to answer the question when Santana shuffled into the kitchen.

"Hey babe." Quinn said as Santana approached her.

"Hobbit, Prancy Smurf." Santana said by way of greeting Kurt and Rachel.

Quinn wrapped her arms around the brunette woman and kissed her forehead.

"I'm hungry," Santana said into Quinn's neck "what are we going to do for dinner?"

"Take out. Maybe Chinese?" Quinn suggested.

Later that night, Quinn and Santana were lying in bed. For a change, Quinn was the big spoon. She had her arms wrapped around Santana. Neither of them were asleep.

"I didn't know what to say to her. I just stood in front of her and kept quiet. No apology, nothing. Even though I just ran away after her daughter died. What the hell is wrong with me?" Santana said as she turned to face Quinn.

"Nothing. Nothing is wrong with you. You were a kid, San. There was no way any adult, never mind a teenager, could have dealt with all that you went through. You coped as best you could until you couldn't anymore." Quinn said, trying to console her heart broken girlfriend.

"I should have stayed, Quinn. I was a coward! That's all. They didn't leave! They stayed." Santana said as she got out of the bed.

"I don't think you were." Was all Quinn said.

Santana turned her back on Quinn and tried to quell her heavy breathing.

"You've never gone to visit her grave have you?" Quinn asked as she sat up.

"No." Santana said quietly.

Quinn asked the question that she had been trying to avoid for a little while now: "Are you over her?"

Santana turned around: "What do you mean?"

"Are you over Brittany?" Quinn asked again.

Santana stared at Quinn for a few seconds before she answered: "Quinn, I..."

"It's okay if you aren't, San. I get it. She was the love of your life." Quinn said as she looked away from Santana.

"No, Q, you don't get it," Santana said as she walked over to the bed and crawled closer to Quinn, " yes I was in love with her then. Do I still love with her now? Yes, but not how you think. Do I know if we would have still been together today? No, I don't have a clue. She was my best friend long before we were together and I will never not love her. I think that Brittany will always have a part of me but you now have a bigger part of me."

Santana and Quinn were face to face. Santana took Quinn's face in her hands and said: "So I guess what I'm trying to say is, yes, I do love Brittany but Quinn, I'm in love with you."

Quinn leaned forward and captured Santana's lips. The kiss was short but it was everything that Santana needed to let her know that Quinn understood what she was saying. The two women sat, quietly looking into each others eyes until Quinn broke the silence.

"You know San, I think that you should go visit her grave sometime. But first you need to go to dinner with her parents and sort out your feelings with them. They were like parents to you after you left home. They were an important part of your life and maybe getting them back will leave you feeling a little happier."

"Q, I am happy..." Santana began but Quinn cut her off.

"You may be happy with us but you are not completely happy. I know you, San, and that means that I know you are missing your family. Puck may be around but he's like the big brother. You want mother and father figures. They were that to you for a long time and they can be that once again."

Santana had no clue how to respond to that. She had just realised that for the second time in her life she had found someone who could understand everything about her. Santana sat back on her haunches and looked at Quinn once again, taking every part of her face in. Her beautiful green eyes, her perfect nose, the faultless lips that were before her. A strand of hair had fallen into her face, Santana reached up and moved it out of Quinn's eyes.

"You're right. They were very important to me. They took me in and loved me when I needed someone, anyone to love me for just who I was. I did miss them so much and it killed me to leave them. But, Q, I don't know how they feel about me now. I left when they needed me."

"San, you were too young for people to lean on you. Although, saying that, they are probably going to be upset that you just left without speaking to them and this is only because they loved you."

"How do I fix it if they are angry with me?" Santana asked with a vulnerable look in her eyes.

"I honestly don't know sweety. All you can do is speak to them and tell them how you felt and maybe why you did what you did. But most of all, you need to be open with them, San."

"Thank you. I love you Quinn." Santana said as she lay back down next to Quinn, "Now turn around because I'm the big spoon. That's just how it gots ta be."

Quinn kissed Santana's forehead before turning around and shuffling backwards into Santana's arms.

**16 June 2013, In the restaurant**

Santana couldn't stop fidgeting as she sat next to Quinn. They were a few minutes early and were currently awaiting the arrival of Mr and Mrs Pierce. Or Anna and Frederick as Santana was continuously being told to call them. Quinn watched as her girlfriend's knee bounced up and down, she placed her hand gently on Santana's thigh and squeezed reassuringly.

"It's going to be fine." Quinn said as she looked into Santana's nervous deep, brown eyes.

Santana gave a small smile and then waved. She had spotted the Pierces looking around for them at the front door. Anna saw them and tapped her husband on the shoulder, pointing Santana out. Santana and Quinn rose from the table as the Pierces made their way over. Frederick stood in front of Santana and smiled at her before pulling her into a bear hug.

"We have missed you so much, Santana." Was all he said.

After all the pleasantries had taken place, the foursome sat down and ordered drinks. The next hour or so was spent catching up on mostly Santana's life as she had done so much that the Pierces wanted to know about. The conversation was light and barely delved into anything of substance. In other words, what you would expect when four people were trying to side step a giant, pink elephant that had taken up residence in the room. Finally the waiter brought the food.

"So I take it you and Quinn are dating?" Frederick directed his question at Santana as the waiter walked away.

"Um... Yes, we are." Santana said with a nervous glance in Quinn's direction.

"Oh honey, you don't have to be shy about it. We couldn't expect you to stay alone for the rest of your life." Anna said in what Quinn could only describe as a sombre voice.

"So Quinn, what do you do?" Frederick asked.

"I am in my first year at NYU, studying law." Quinn answered.

"Law. That's a tough course. How are you doing so far?" Frederick said.

"Well it's been tough going so far but I think I have managed to keep on top of it. Just a lot of hard work I suppose."

All through the polite banter Anna and Santana had kept eye contact, it was like a car wreck happening in front of Santana. She couldn't look away. She could practically see the emotions flying through the woman's eyes. It started at happiness at Santana's apparent success, then it moved to sadness and finally it stopped at anger. Santana saw it coming but she had nowhere to go.

"You should never have left, Santana. We would have taken care of you. It's what Brittany would have wanted!" Anna said suddenly, completely interrupting the other conversation taking place at the table, "And I am almost certain that you haven't visited Brittany's grave. How do you think she would have felt about that?"

"Anna, stop." Frederick said.

However, it was too late. The damage had been done. Santana knew that she had to respond. The question was what should she say.

So she settled on: "I couldn't be there. It was not your responsibility to take care of me, I was nothing more than a reminder of the daughter that you lost. And none of us know how Brittany would have felt, that's why she did what she did. Because she couldn't talk about what was wrong with her." Santana had started to build up a head of steam, the car wreck was becoming a pile up, she knew she should stop but she couldn't, she was finally able to say all of the things that had been bothering her for the past three years, "Also, it was my fault! I spent all of that time with her and not once could I get her to truly open up! She was my best friend, I loved her. Surely I should have been able to do that?"

The silence at the table was deafening. Quinn's hand returned to Santana's thigh but Santana brushed it off and stood up.

"Look, I know you blame me for her death. Let's just get it out in the open. In fact better still, how about I do my disappearing act again." Santana said as she retreated from the stares that were all pointed in her direction. She left the table and walked to the front door of the restaurant. She turned back to see Quinn giving something to the Pierces then leaving the table and walking towards her. Santana exited through the door and Quinn was behind her in a second.

"San, wait! You can't just leave like that. They don't blame you! No one does." Quinn said.

Santana turned around: "Yes they do Quinn. Didn't you see how they were looking at me?"

Quinn had run out of ideas on how to convince Santana that she wasn't at fault so it was time for some tough love: "Santana. Stop it, for goodness sake! You were not to blame, I don't know how many times everybody has to tell you that for you to believe it. And stop damn well running away! That doesn't help anyone, least of all you. You are so focused on your bad memories that you don't talk about all of the times that you were happy with her. Go and visit her grave. Just do it. You need closure, maybe that will help."

Santana's breath was uneven as she glared at Quinn, then slowly her glare softened into a confused frown. She shook her head slightly.

Quinn expected something angry to come out of Santana's mouth, instead something much worse happened, Santana's shoulders sagged and she turned and started walking home.

"Go home, Q." Were the last words that Quinn heard from Santana that night.

Quinn stood still, slightly flabbergasted at Santana's reaction, she had expected some fighting spirit, not the giving up spirit that she had been subjected to.

The two women slept alone that night, both contemplating different thoughts.

One wondered if she could keep this up any longer, while the other wondered how to fix what they had.

**I will leave you to think about which is which. **


	22. Chapter 22

**There will be at least one more maybe two chapters after this one. I want to end the story off where I saw them going from the beginning. I hope you enjoy the chapter, please read and review.**

**20 June 2013**

Quinn was sitting in the lounge reading some of her course work when Rachel walked into the room.

"Good morning, Quinn." Rachel said as she sat down next to Quinn on the couch.

"Morning, Rach." Quinn replied as she marked her place and put her notes down.

"Have you spoken to Santana in the last couple of days? Puck called me earlier and said that she had left on Monday morning before he woke up and she hasn't come back." Rachel said, not meeting Quinn's eyes.

"No Rachel. I don't know where she is. I haven't spoken to her since Sunday night." Quinn said in a nonchalant voice.

Quinn's external nonchalance was not echoed in her mind. She hadn't been able to speak to Santana since Sunday. She had never wanted to see Santana give up so easily. She half thought that she could convince Santana to either go back inside the restaurant or at least give the Pierces a call. She had even made sure to get their number to make sure that Santana had some way to contact them.

Rachel sighed softly. She knew that Quinn and Santana had gotten into a fight the night of the Pierce dinner but Quinn hadn't told her what had happened and she felt like this was one time when she shouldn't push the subject. So she had kept quiet, but now was the time to bring it up.

"What happened on Sunday night?"

Quinn looked at Rachel for a few seconds before answering: "We got into a fight, Rach."

"I gathered that. However, you two normally patch up any sort of squabble very quickly. You don't normally resort to ignoring each other for days."

"We are not ignoring each other. She hasn't called me and I haven't called her. There is no avoiding of visits or calls going on."

"Details, Quinn. Call her please."

"Fine." Quinn said as she threw Rachel and annoyed look.

Rachel knew that the conversation was over so she quietly excused herself and went to her room. Quinn sat for a few more seconds before getting up and going to her room to retrieve her cellphone.

She dialled Santana's number and waited as it rang a few times then went to voicemail.

"It's Santana. Either I don't want to speak to you or I'm busy with my girl, Q. So you know what to do." Came Santana's voice from the other end of the line.

Quinn put the phone down and stared at it for a few minutes, expecting Santana to pick her phone up and call her back. When no call came through, Quinn tried again.

"It's Santana. Either I don't want to speak to you or I'm busy with my girl, Q. So you know what to do." Beep.

"Hey San. Where are you? We need to have a serious talk about everything. I don't know what to do anymore. Please call me back."

Quinn ended the call and put her phone on her bedside table. She lay back and closed her eyes. Silently praying, for the first time in many years, that Santana hadn't done anything stupid. She sat up again and redialled Santana's number. Still no answer.

After 7 calls with no answer Quinn was starting to get worried. Surely Santana wouldn't just ignore her to this extent. Then Quinn started to wonder if Santana had her phone with her.

It was 1AM and Quinn couldn't sleep. She rolled over and tried to get comfortable. However, no matter how much she tried to beat her pillow into submission she still could not get comfy. Quinn got up and walked into the kitchen. She made herself a mug of coffee and sat at the counter. She had just put her mug to her lips when the buzzer went off. Quinn looked towards the intercom and almost didn't answer as she thought it was probably some drunkard looking for money.

The buzzer went off again. Apparently this drunkard was persistent. So Quinn walked towards the door, fully intent on telling him to get lost.

"What!" Quinn all but barked into the intercom.

"Q?" Quinn nearly laughed out loud at the unexpected, soft voice.

She unlocked and waited.

Quinn opened the door and was standing right in front of a very tired looking Santana.

"Where the hell have you been?" Quinn asked, her voiced laced with anger that she didn't realise she held.

Santana stood in the doorway and looked into Quinn's eyes: "I went to fix things, Q. I want things to change. You were right the other night. I can't keep running away. Otherwise, I am going to ruin the best thing that I have ever had."

Quinn stayed silent.

"I went to L.A. I went to Brittany's grave, Q. And I cried and I threw things around and I lashed out. But I finally managed to do it. It made me realise something. I love you more than I have ever loved anybody. You have made me a better person. When I am around you I am happier than I have ever been."

"San, those are words." Quinn felt as if she was being cold but she couldn't handle any more hurt courtesy of Santana. If she was going to believe Santana now then she had to be completely sure.

"Okay. I should probably explain something to you. I left Los Angeles because I felt as if I was at fault for Brittany's death. I thought that her parents would blame me. If I am completely honest I just couldn't take any more rejection from the people I considered my family so I left before they could. Then when Puck and I had settled down and we were there for a while and I matured, I realised that I really wasn't at fault. But by this point I had already run away. So my new reason for staying was that I was too much of a coward to go back and face them. But when I went to Brittany's grave, Q, it sort of dawned on me that in order for me to move forward with my life and you, I had to make a change."

Santana stopped talking for a few moments and looked at Quinn as if to ask if she understood what Santana was saying.

"Carry on." Quinn said.

"I went to their house in L.A and it turns out they are still in New York. So I found a number that I could contact them on and I set up a dinner for tomorrow night. I am going to fix things with them and then I am going to fix things with you." Santana finished her speech and moved forward towards Quinn. Santana took Quinn's face in her hands.

"Please let me fix us. I love you so much, please Q." Santana had tears in her eyes.

Quinn was trying her hardest not to cry: "You have one more chance, San. Please don't screw it up."

"I won't. I promise." With that Santana kissed Quinn as hard as she possibly could, allowing her lips to convey every thought, word and emotion that her brain couldn't.

The two women did not make love that night. Instead, Santana slept on the couch and Quinn alone in her bed.

**21 June 2013**

Santana was frying bacon in the kitchen when Quinn walked in the next morning.

"Morning sleepy head, you want some coffee?" Santana asked in a cheerful voice.

"Yeah that would be great." Quinn said as she walked over to Santana, kissed her on the cheek and then went to sit down on the counter. Santana poured Quinn a cup of coffee and took it over.

"So dinner is at 7 tonight. Would you like to come with?" Santana asked Quinn.

"Sure. Have you spoken to Puck? He has been worried about you."

"Yeah, I called him earlier. He's annoyed that I just left like that but I guess he gets why I did it."

Just then Rachel walked into the kitchen and spotted Santana: "Santana! Where have you been?" she said in a shocked voice, "We have all been worried sick!"

"Sorry, Yentl. I had some things that needed to be taken care of." Santana replied.

Quinn heard her phone going off in her bedroom but was loathed to leave the situation that could be building up here. She was prepared to ignore it until Rachel gave her a pointed look and said: "Quinn, don't you start not answering your phone too."

Quinn shook her head and walked to her bedroom. Rachel turned on Santana once again: "I distinctly remember telling you not to hurt my friend. That still applies even though we are in a different country. Get your shit together, Santana, and stop messing around. What are you laughing at?"

Santana couldn't help the giggles that were overcoming her: "It's just that I think you are the scariest hobbit I know and that's pretty much the first time I have heard you swear. It's funny."

Rachel's serious expression remained intact: "Really Santana."

"Sorry. Okay look, I messed up by leaving but it really did help and I can honestly say that I am never leaving her again. That little trip just helped me let go of my past a little, and we are going to see Brittany's parents again to clear the air. After this I will finally be able to wipe the slate clean with them."

"Well Santana, there is only so much we can take of your meaningless words. You had better hope those weren't more of them."

"They weren't Rachel. It's going to be fine."

Quinn returned to the kitchen.

"Who was on the phone?" Santana asked, trying to lighten the air in the stifling kitchen.

"A guy from my class wanting to know what sections we had to read through for tomorrow. Nothing special."

Santana served up the bacon while Rachel poured herself some of her muesli. Santana looked at it and then exchanged a look of disgust with Quinn.

"How does she eat that stuff?" Santana asked as she scrunched up her nose.

"I know right. I could never give up my bacon." Quinn replied as she dug into her meaty goodness.

"You know 'she' is still in the room right." Rachel said haughtily.

Santana and Quinn once again exchanged looks before bursting into laughter.

The party of four had been seated and were well into their main course when the difficult topic was brought up. Quinn wondered how they had managed to get through that much of the meal before someone said something.

"Anna, Fred, I just wanted to say that I am sorry. Not only for leaving the other night but also for leaving before. I should have trusted you guys but I didn't. I hope that you could forgive me for being so insensitive." Santana said to the people sitting opposite her.

Santana felt herself being surveyed by two sets of blue eyes before a response came.

"You know Santana, we never did blame you. In fact we were always thankful that Brittany had someone like you to keep her safe for that long. You were her knight in shining armour. We only hope that you are that good to Quinn here." Frederick said.

Anna nodded and added to that statement: "Yes, best you look after Quinn here with as much passion and determination as you did with Brittany. You two love each other and we are happy that you found one another. Also we are happy that you got your head out of your arse soon enough to realise how wonderful she is. I guess we have Noah to thank for that too, don't we."

Quinn laughed and said: "Where would we be without Puck."

"I'll drink to that." Santana raised her glass towards Quinn with a smile on her face.

**22 June 2013**

Santana was curled up on the couch in the apartment that she and Puck shared.

She had decided that after the dinner that she and Quinn shared with the Pierce's, she should probably go home and mend her bridges with Puck. She did just leave him in the lurch as well after all.

He had yelled at her for a bit when she got home but was eventually too tired to carry on, so they had gone to bed with the promise of a proper conversation in the morning.

Puck walked in with two cups of coffee and handed one to Santana before sitting down on the Lazy boy.

"So you finally came to your senses and sorted yourself out?" Puck started the conversation.

"Yeah, I mean I wasn't about to lose Q and I knew that something had to change before she and I could ever truly be together for the long haul."

"The long haul?" Puck queried.

Santana smiled softly before looking Puck full on in the face: "How do you know when someone is 'the one'?" Santana asked.

"You just know, San. I don't have words of wisdom for that one." Puck answered.

"You just know." Santana murmured more to herself than Puck.


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Enjoy the chapter and please read and review. I love hearing the comments and constructive criticism. Thank you!**

**25 June 2013**

Santana was walking towards the apartment that Quinn, Rachel and Kurt shared. She had a plan in mind and she was not going to leave until she had gone through with it. She looked down at the flowers in her hand, Quinn's favourite, yellow roses. She tapped the keys in her pocket nervously before bringing her hand up to knock on the door. However, before her hand made contact with the door she heard a beautiful noise coming from inside.

"_I wish I could tie you up in my shoes  
Make you feel unpretty too  
I was told I was beautiful  
But what does that mean to you  
Look into the mirror who's inside there  
The one with the long hair  
Same old me again today-ahay hey"_

Santana was loathed to interrupt Quinn's singing but she knew that if she didn't do it now then she would most likely stand outside all day listening to her angel's voice. Santana tapped on the door softly but loud enough for Quinn to hear.

"Who is it?" Quinn called from the other side of the door.

"The mortuary, we are here to collect a body." Santana dead panned.

"Good," Quinn said as she opened the door with a smile on her face, "because my girlfriend is late and someone may have to come fetch her body if I have to wait any longer."

Santana laughed at Quinn before kissing her on the cheek.

"What have you got?" Quinn said as she noticed that Santana had her arm hidden behind her back.

Santana's nerves started to catch up with her and her face showed it as well as her voice: "Quinn could we go sit down please?"

Quinn's smile faltered slightly:"Uh, yeah sure."

They both walked inside, Santana making sure that Quinn didn't see the flowers hidden behind her back.

Quinn walked into the lounge first and turned to face Santana, not bothering to sit down.

"What's wrong San?"

Santana let out a breath and laughed quietly: "Nothing's wrong, Q."

"Okay..." Quinn drew the word out in a questioning manner.

"Firstly, these are for you." Santana said as she handed Quinn the flowers.

Quinn was completely confused now as she took the flowers from Santana. She walked into the kitchen and placed the flowers in a vase of water. Just as she was about to ask Santana what was going on, Santana continued speaking.

"I have something that I have been wanting to ask you. Um... Well, I wanted to ask where you see us going in the future?"

"The future?"

"Yeah, like 5, 10 years from now. Do you see us together still?"

"Yes I do. I mean I like to think by that time we would have moved forward from this."

"So you mean like living together and stuff?" Santana pushed further.

"Yeah. I guess."

"So that brings us to the second thing I want to ask you." Santana said as she wrung her hands," Would you like to move in with me? We are close enough to your campus and Puck has been talking about getting a place just for himself. You can say no if you want, I won't be mad."

Santana added the last bit due to the look that had taken up residence on Quinn's face. She looked somewhat shocked, however, her smile soon shone through as she grabbed Santana and pressed their lips together.

"Of course I want to. I would love that." Quinn said as she broke the kiss and rested her forehead on Santana's.

Santana laughed as she pulled away and looked into Quinn's eyes: "Damn, Q, you had this girl worried there. Auntie Snixx was planning on making an appearance."

Quinn raised an eyebrow at Santana: "Oh really, so does that mean that Santana doesn't want to take advantage of the fact that Kurt and Rachel will only be back in a few hours?"

Santana smirked and pulled Quinn into her once more: "Auntie Snixx and Santana have an insatiable sexual appetite."

"And if Santana doesn't stop referring to herself in the third person then she is going to be taking care of herself tonight."

Santana threw her head back and laughed: "Fine then, but I stipulate that the kitchen counter be christened."

"San, it has already been christened." Quinn said as she laughed and winked at Santana.

"Whatever, call it born again." Santana retorted as she pushed Quinn towards the counter before kissing her fiercely.

Santana wasted no time in getting rid of Quinn's sun dress and even less time was spent on her bra. Quinn was standing in front of the kitchen counter, naked bar her underwear. She pulled on Santana's shirt as a way of telling her to take it off. Santana broke the kiss and took her shirt off quickly before reattaching their lips. Quinn snaked her arms around Santana's back and unclipped the unnecessary piece of material that was separating their bodies.

Santana broke the kiss again, Quinn made a sound in her throat to express her unhappiness when Santana suddenly spun her around and started to kiss her neck and shoulder. Santana's hands were all over Quinn's body. Quinn leaned her head back on to Santana's shoulder as she moaned at the feeling that Santana was responsible for. Santana sucked on Quinn's neck hard enough to leave a mark. Her hands were massaging Quinn's breasts. The left hand started to drop lower, over Quinn's abs, past her belly button before stopping at the top of Quinn's underwear. Santana toyed with the top of the flimsy material before sliding her hand in and running her finger through Quinn's wet slit.

"San, just... Oh God." Quinn tried but couldn't successfully put a coherent sentence together.

"What do you want, baby?" Santana husked at Quinn as she detached herself from the blondes neck.

"I want you, inside of me." Quinn replied breathlessly.

Santana obliged as she slid a finger into Quinn's hole before retracting it quickly. Quinn whined at the removal but that sound soon turned into a moan as Santana massaged her sensitive bundle of nerves.

"I want you on the counter, baby. I want to take you with my mouth." Santana said as she turned Quinn around and slowly slid her underwear completely off before lifting Quinn onto the counter.

Santana returned her mouth to Quinn's and placed a few soft kisses there before working her way down the blondes body towards her wet, inviting centre. Santana pushed Quinn back so that she was able to gain better access. She opened Quinn's legs wider and started to kiss her clit. Quinn's hands had taken up residence in Santana's hair and were being used as leverage. Soon Quinn was reaching her climax as Santana continued to lick and suck her sensitive areas. Quinn came with Santana's name on her lips.

Santana kissed Quinn again before saying: "Maybe we should take this to the bedroom. I don't want to scar Pretty Pony for the rest of his life. I don't know what would happen if he saw actual lady bits."

Quinn's laugh came out sounding more like a snort.

"Attractive." Santana said with a straight face.

Quinn stuck out her middle finger before walking in all her naked glory to her room. Santana gathered the clothes and followed suit. By the time Santana got to the bedroom Quinn wasn't there.

"Q, baby, where are you?" Santana asked.

"Right here."

Santana turned around and was greeted by the sight of Quinn wearing the strap on. Her mouth dropped, as did all of the clothes in her hand.

"So you still have clothes on, I suggest you get rid of them." Quinn said as she walked towards the bed. Santana didn't need to be told twice, she was already trying to simultaneously remove her skinny jeans and hop over to the bed.

Finally she succeeded and was pulled onto the mattress by Quinn. Quinn crawled on top of Santana and in her sexiest voice ever asked: "So how do you wanna do this? You want to ride me or vice versa?"

Santana was slightly stunned by Quinn's sexiness, so the only response she got was a blank look and silence.

"Fine, I'll do it my way then." Quinn said as she bent down and placed her lips on a particularly sensitive part of Santana's neck. That got a reaction and soon Quinn and Santana were full on making out. Quinn could feel Santana grinding into her, a sure sign that the brunette was extremely ready for this. Quinn broke their kiss and looked down in between their bodies, she positioned the slick piece of equipment before pushing it in to Santana's hole. Santana groaned as it went in and pulled Quinn into her. Quinn started a slow pace in order to allow the brunette underneath her to adjust but soon she could feel Santana wanting more. She went faster and faster, pushing into the brunette as hard as she could. The headboard was hitting the wall and Santana was saying Quinn's name over and over. Soon Quinn could feel the monster orgasm that took Santana's body. She helped her ride it out before pulling out. Quinn took the extra appendage off and lay down next to Santana.

"So is that going to be a regular thing when you move in?" Santana asked in a completely tired out voice.

"I would hope so." Quinn said as she rested her head on Santana's chest.

Santana suddenly sat up and jumped out of bed leaving Quinn to give her a sad puppy look. However, Santana didn't notice as she was too busy searching through the pockets of her discarded clothing. She found what she was looking for and walked back to the bed.

She had a grin like a Cheshire cat on her face.

"What you got?" Quinn asked.

"These." Santana said as she held up a small bunch of keys, "They are for your new place."

Quinn smiled and grabbed the keys before pulling Santana down on to the bed and giving her a kiss on her nose before returning to her original position on Santana's chest.

"I love you Santana Lopez."

"I love you too Quinn Fabray."

A couple of hours later Santana stirred from her nap and pulled some clothes on before making her way into the kitchen where she heard the voices of Rachel and Kurt.

"Hello Santana. I hope we didn't wake you and Quinn." Rachel greeted as Santana walked into the kitchen.

"Oh don't worry Hobbit. You and Prancy Smurf couldn't have woken us even if you tried. We worked up quite a sweat earlier." Santana said with a smirk.

Kurt covered his ears and walked around the kitchen saying "La la la la" loudly in order to drown Santana's words out.

Santana was laughing at Kurt when he took his hands away from his ears and asked: "Is it safe?"

"Yes, I do believe that Santana has finished embarrassing us now."

"Yeah, I'm done. Actually, I wanted to ask you two something."

Rachel and Kurt looked at Santana curiously. Santana looked down the passage to make sure that Quinn was not awake and within earshot. Rachel and Kurt instinctively shuffled closer to Santana, noticing her conspiratory looks.

"As you two obviously know, Quinn's birthday is in 2 and a half weeks and I want to throw her a surprise party. Would you like to help me?" Santana asked.

"Ooh, a surprise party! This is right up my alley. I have so many ideas. Paper, Kurt, I need paper." Rachel's excitement was getting the better of her.

Kurt scrambled to get the notepad from the counter and handed it to Rachel along with a pen.

"First of all, when and where? Secondly, who?" Rachel asked, pen poised to take notes.

"Thirdly, but most importantly, what are you getting Quinn?"

"Well I wanted to find out if Tina and Blaine would come for the weekend, some of Quinn's friends from varsity and also Shelby and Beth. And obviously you two and Puck. Nothing big, just the people that are closest to her."

Just then Santana heard Quinn's bedroom door open and she abruptly ended the conversation about Quinn's surprise party. Quinn came into the kitchen wearing a hoodie and shorts, quite obviously sporting some fairly serious bed hair.

"Hey Quinn, how are you?" Rachel asked in a slightly squeaky voice.

Kurt and Santana shook their heads at Rachel's apparent inability to keep a secret and act normally at the same time.

Quinn, however, just raised her eyebrow at Rachel questioningly and greeted the two newcomers: "Hey Rach, hey Kurt. When did you guys get back?"

Quinn moved over to Santana and kissed her on the cheek as Kurt answered: "We got back about half an hour ago. We assumed you two lovebirds were asleep so we didn't say hi."

Santana wrapped her arms around Quinn and laughed at Kurt: "Jealous much, Kurt?"

"Very." Was all Kurt said as Santana and Quinn chuckled at him.

"What were you guys talking about just now?" Quinn asked.

"Oh Gayberry were just telling me about their planned shopping trip for this weekend." Santana covered quickly.

"Really. Well did you tell them our news, San?"

"Nope I was waiting for you so that we could tell them together."

"Tell us what?" Rachel asked.

Santana and Quinn looked at each other before Santana nodded for Quinn to continue.

"We have decided to move in together." Quinn said.

Kurt looked ecstatic: "Wow that's great, I'm so happy for you two."

He gave both Quinn and Santana (a little more reluctantly) a hug.

Rachel, on the other hand, did not look as pleased as Kurt.

"So your moving out?"

"Yeah I am."

"Oh, well I am very happy for you." Rachel said, a little insincerely, as she hugged both Quinn and Santana before abruptly making up an excuse to leave the kitchen.

The leftover trio exchanged concerned looks before Quinn asked: "Should I go speak to her?"

"She probably just needs time to adjust. She will be fine." Kurt answered.

**12 July 2013**

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Quinn, happy birthday to you. Hip hip, hooray. Hip hip, hooray." Santana sang as she walked into their room, wearing nothing but an oversized shirt and a pair of bum shorts, carrying a tray full of breakfast goodies, as well as a beautifully decorated cupcake with a single candle in it.

"Wow I think that's the best rendition of that song that I have ever heard." Quinn said as Santana placed the tray in front of her and sat on the edge of the bed next to Quinn.

Quinn smiled at Santana as she kissed her: "Thank you, this looks amazing."

"Well dig in then, it's just taking me way too long to fatten you up."

The two sat on the bed eating and joking until Quinn asked: "You think Rachel is still upset? I mean she has barely spoken to me since we told her."

"Q, it's only been a week since you moved out there, it's probably going to take her a while to get used to the idea. She will be fine. I promise." Santana said as she stood up and kissed Quinn on the side of her forehead, "Now I gots to go shower afores you leave me cause I stink. We got lots to do."

"What do we have to do?"

"We gotta go fetch your present." Santana said as she walked into the bathroom.

"Are you going to tell me what my present is now?" Quinn asked innocently.

Santana poked her head around the corner and smirked: "Nope."

A couple of hours later Santana and Quinn were both dressed and on their way to go fetch Quinn's present. Santana had blindfolded Quinn and still wouldn't tell her where they were going. Quinn felt the car go over a bump and then they were stopping. Santana hopped out of the driver's seat and walked around to Quinn's side.

"Come on blind mouse." Santana helped Quinn out of the car and they started walking.

"Are you really going to keep me blindfolded, I mean, I am going to find out sometime. Why waste anymore time?"

Santana chuckled at Quinn's insistence that she take the blindfold off as she opened a door and led Quinn inside.

"Okay, you can take it off now." Santana said.

Quinn ripped the blindfold off and blinked a few times to allow her eyes to adjust.

"Where are we?" Quinn asked.

She looked around at the pictures of tiny puppies that surrounded her.

"We are here to get you a puppy." Santana said with a goofy grin on her face.

"Really? As in a real puppy?"

"Yip."

"Oh gosh, San. Baby this is so great. Let's go choose." Quinn said nearly jumping up and down out of excitement.

The two were led into the back where there were small puppies running all around them. The assistant who had shown them to the back advised the two women that all of the puppies that they saw were 6 weeks and could be taken home immediately.

Quinn looked around, surveying the beautiful little creatures that surrounded them. Her eyes landed on a King Charles Cavalier. The tiny puppy was brown and white and had the most adorable face.

"Aw, San. Look at that one. How cute is it?"

Santana knew that look, Quinn had fallen in love with the little puppy and that was the one that they were going to get.

"Do you want it?" Santana asked.

"Yes." Quinn looked at her with big eyes.

Santana smiled and told Quinn that she would talk to the shop assistant whilst Quinn introduced herself to the new addition. Santana returned a few minutes later with a certificate of authenticity and a puppy starter kit in hand.

The two women returned to the car and were on their way home when Santana asked: "So is it a boy or a girl?"

"A girl, how pretty is she!"

Santana laughed: "What are you going to call her?"

"Lucy."

"Lucy Fabray-Lopez. I like it. The newest heartbreaker on the block." Santana said with a smirk.

Quinn laughed at Santana: "Yeah, I like it too."

Santana stopped at the gas station to fill up and stepped out of the car to make a phone call while Quinn played with her new puppy.

"Is everything ready?" Santana asked the person on the other side of the phone. She turned around to make sure that Quinn had not overheard.

"Yes, you can bring her whenever you are ready."

"Okay, we're on our way." Santana ended the call and returned to the driver's seat.

"What was that about?" Quinn asked.

"Nothing, just called Puck to ask him something." Santana lied, not quite meeting Quinn's eyes. However, Quinn was too caught up in the fuzzy ball of fur on her lap to notice.

**Next chapter is definitely the last. It will cover the surprise party, Quinn and Rachel's clearing the air talk and also a little surprise that I have been planning to end the story on.**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Final chapter. Enjoy**

**12 July 2013**

Santana pulled up to their apartment and turned the car off. Quinn moved to get out of the car but Santana grabbed her hand before she could open the door.

"Whoa, Q. Not so fast. It's your birthday, therefore I have to do everything for you, including opening the door." Santana said.

Quinn shook her head and laughed but waited for Santana to come around to her side of the car. Santana opened the door and took Lucy out of Quinn's hands.

Quinn pouted: "Hey..."

Santana laughed at Quinn's funny face before saying: "I shall carry the ball of fur up the stairs and you may have her when you are on the couch with a cup of coffee and plenty of junk food at hand."

Quinn laughed: "And this is the way all birthdays should be!"

Santana took Quinn's hand and helped her out of the car before letting Quinn walk in front of her through the front door. Santana sent a quick text to let them know that they were on their way up. Quinn turned around and gave Santana an odd look for walking so far behind her, however, Santana kept the distance. She knew that everyone was going to jump out and yell surprise at Quinn and she didn't want to scare the puppy. The little thing would probably have a heart attack right then and there.

Quinn finally reached the front door and fished her keys out of her bag to open it. She unlocked and swung the door open.

"SURPRISE!" Everybody jumped out and yelled.

Quinn initial reaction was fright but she suddenly realised what was going on and looked behind her to find Santana walking into view.

Quinn shook her head and laughed at Santana before saying: "And where did you go to?"

"Hid around the corner so this little runt wouldn't have heart palpitations."

Just then Rachel and Kurt approached Quinn and Santana.

"Happy birthday young lady." Kurt said as he hugged Quinn then moved towards Santana to coo at Lucy.

"Happy birthday, Quinn. I do hope that Santana has been treating you right today." Rachel said.

Santana looked up at her name and looked slightly affronted at Rachel's implication: "Hey, I always treat her right."

"Of course." Rachel said as she too went to drool over the new baby.

Tina, Puck and Blaine came up behind them to give Quinn their birthday wishes along with the rest of the party goers.

Soon the party was in full swing, Santana had put Lucy down in their room where there was very little noise. The karaoke had been whipped out and Blaine and Tina were singing their own rendition of Beyonce's 'Love On Top'. Rachel had been avoiding Quinn again and Quinn was determined to get to the bottom of Rachel's recent weird mood.

"Hey Kurt, have you seen Rachel?" Quinn asked Kurt as he sat on the couch sipping his drink and watching his boyfriend's funny faces.

"Yeah, she just stepped out."

"Thanks." Quinn said as she went outside to go find Rachel.

"Hey, Rach." Quinn said when she spotted Rachel on the balcony, alone.

"Hello, Quinn." Rachel said without turning away from the edge.

"Look, I don't know what it is, but something is obviously wrong and if you don't tell me then I won't be able to fix it."

"Nothing is wrong, Quinn."

"Then why are you treating me like someone you barely want to speak to, let alone be best friends with." Quinn was getting frustrated with Rachel's apparent lack of interest in their conversation.

"Because we are obviously not best friends anymore." Rachel said as she turned around.

Quinn was slightly stunned by that sentence: "What are you talking about?"

Rachel sighed: "Look, Quinn, I get it. We are all moving on with our lives and growing up, growing apart. I'm just trying to make it easier for you. You have Santana now and Kurt has Blaine and Tina has Mike and I have no one. I just need to try and make a life of my own."

"We are not growing apart, Rach. Is this about me moving in with Santana? Because yes we are growing up and our lives are changing, but they are changing for the better. I will never ever leave you or forget about you, Rachel. You, Kurt and Tina have been there for me when no one else was. You guys pulled me through the bad times and I have no doubt that I wouldn't have made it had it not been for you three. I love you guys more than you know. You are my best friend, Rachel, my best friend. That will never change." Quinn said as she looked fiercely into Rachel's eyes.

"Are you sure Quinn? Because I just don't want to hold you guys back from being happy."

"Damn straight I'm sure. I couldn't be happy if you weren't in my life." Quinn said as she pulled Rachel into a hug, "Also, you will find someone one day who deserves you and loves you for who and what you are. Not someone who wants to change you but someone who encourages you. You're a strong, talented, amazing woman Rachel. You will find that person, I promise. And when you do, we are so double dating."

Rachel laughed as they broke their hug: "I don't think Santana could stomach another person with my enthusiasm, she barely puts up with me."

Quinn gave her a sceptical look: "Oh don't even let her act fool you. Santana loves you guys. Sometimes I wonder if she is more in love with my friends or me."

Rachel laughed but then stopped abruptly and turned to Quinn: "No, she definitely loves you. More than anything. When you walk in the room she can't keep her eyes off you, they light up when they fall upon you. It's quite sweet actually."

Quinn didn't know how to respond to that but Rachel continued: "Come on bestie, let's go back inside and enjoy your birthday party."

The two women walked back inside, arm in arm, their best friend status no longer under a cloud of uncertainty.

Quinn said good bye to Kurt, Rachel, Tina and Blaine as they were the last guests to leave before returning to the kitchen where Santana was clearing up before bed. She wrapped her arms around the Latina from behind.

"Best. Birthday. Ever." She said, punctuating each word with a kiss to the Latina's neck.

"I know right. I can do no wrong." Santana said as she turned around in Quinn's arms.

"Stop being so modest." Quinn said sarcastically as she quirked her eyebrow and smirked at Santana.

"I can't help it. The awesomeness just runs in my veins, it's like a superpower."

Quinn threw her head back and laughed: "Really? A superpower. You can't be serious."

"Oh, I'm deadly serious. You should see my other superpower." Santana said, wiggling her eyebrows.

Quinn laughed again: "I think that is a capital idea, however, I have to take baby Lucy outside quickly."

"Okay, I'll finish up here and then meet you in the bedroom. First one there must get naked."

Quinn kissed Santana on the nose before turning and walking away with a definite sway to her hips. She stopped and looked over her shoulder before saying: "Well I better get there first now shouldn't I."

Santana gave her a thumbs up: "Really. Capital idea!"

**13 July 2013**

Santana heard the whining and turned towards her alarm clock.

The display said 5AM.

She had been asleep for about an hour. She and Quinn had been keeping each other awake since about 2:30AM.

'Birthday sex is the best' Santana thought.

Quinn shifted in her sleep, clearly beginning to regain consciousness due to the noise coming from the ball of fur. Santana got up and walked over to Lucy as she lay in her bed. She was too small to climb out so Santana lifted the puppy up and carried her to the bed where she lay back down and placed Lucy between her and Quinn. Quinn was facing Santana's side of the bed but had not woken up. Santana stroked the puppy for a few minutes to calm her down and get her back to sleep then she too returned to the land of counting sheep.

Quinn opened her eyes as the sunlight hit her in the face. They had not closed the curtains properly and the thin line of light was falling right on her face.

_Lovely_ she thought.

She looked at Santana, who was clearly still fast asleep. Lucy was lying cuddled up next to Santana. The two were so cute. Quinn knew she could use this as blackmail later so she reached over to retrieve her phone. She snapped a picture.

Just then Santana grumbled: "What are you doing creep?"

She opened one eye and added: "In some countries that's considered weird."

"I know, but you and Lucy looked so cute. I needed something to remember this moment and remind you of it when you think that you are all ghetto and scary."

Santana snorted: "Not even Lucy could make me look cute. I bet I still look badass in that photo."

"Nope, cute as a button." Quinn said in a sweet voice, just to annoy Santana.

Santana didn't respond, instead she got up slowly, carefully placed Lucy on the bathroom floor, closed the bathroom door and then jumped on Quinn so quickly that she had no time to react. Santana was straddling Quinn, she had Quinn's arms held above her head and she was staring down at Quinn with a smirk and a familiar glint in her eyes. Santana's hair was falling down around her face, effectively curtaining the two of them off.

"I know that when you say cute, you actually mean unbelievably sexy. Right?"

Quinn tried to hide her smile as she shook her head: "Nope. I definitely mean cute."

"We'll see about that." Santana said as she moved down the bed right to Quinn's navel. Quinn looked down at the beauty in front of her but did nothing. Instead she lifted her hips as Santana pulled her sleeping shorts off.

"You aren't going to even know the word cute when I am done." Santana said before pushing Quinn's legs apart and running her finger along Quinn's wet slit. She locked eyes with Quinn then carefully sucked on her finger. She made sure that every drop of slickness that had come from Quinn was gone before she bent down again, without breaking eye contact.

Santana swiped her tongue along Quinn's slit as her hands slid up along Quinn's body, under her flimsy sleeping shirt that she could clearly see Quinn's hard nipples through. Quinn moaned at Santana's ministrations, her body moving up into Santana.

Santana removed her tongue from Quinn and looked up again. She saw the want and lust in Quinn's eyes, she also saw the love that was overshadowing both of those things. Santana slowly lifted Quinn's shirt over her head and pushed her back into the bed. She kissed on the lips slowly and deeply but not for long. She moved her way down Quinn's jaw and neck, making sure to reach the sensitive parts. She kissed in the valley of Quinn's breasts. Santana moved down to Quinn's centre. She took a long, slow lick along her slit again before putting one finger into Quinn. She slowly pumped for a few seconds before adding another finger and attaching her lips to Quinn's sensitive bundle of nerves. Quinn had her hands in Santana's hair guiding her and telling her when it felt good. Quinn's body was arching up off the bed into Santana's touch and mouth.

All of a sudden Santana started going faster and harder. Pumping her fingers in and out like it was her purpose on life. Her mouth sucking away as Quinn moaned out loud. Quinn was close, and when Santana pushed just a little harder, scissored her fingers and found Quinn's spot, she came with a scream.

Santana kissed the inside of Quinn's thigh and crawled back up so that they were eye level. Santana hovered over Quinn while she waited for the blonde's breathing to even out again. Quinn opened her eyes again.

"Cute or sexy?" Santana asked.

"Both." Quinn replied as she pulled Santana down towards her and kissed her.

"Stubborn." Santana said into Quinn's mouth.

"Yip but you love me."

"No doubting that."

**6 months later, 17 January 2014**

Santana paced up and down, opening and closing the box. She was nervous, that for sure. She had texted Quinn to meet her at the park that they sometimes took Lucy to. She was to be there in one hour and Santana wasn't sure if she could wait that long. She stopped pacing and walked to the stove to check on the simmering sauce, she tasted it and then took it off the heat. All of the food was ready, now she just had to transport it and set up their picnic.

Santana loaded everything into the car including their dog, Lucy. She had 30 minutes now to set up and wait for Quinn.

The park was quiet when she arrived as it was already dark and there were no children around. Santana snapped a leash onto Lucy's collar and tied her to the swing while she unpacked the car.

She laid out the blanket and placed an ice bucket on top with a chilled bottle of champagne in it. She placed candles around the blanket to give them a soft light, checking each and every one to make sure that they wouldn't fall over. She laid out the plates and cutlery along with the food and dessert that she had made herself. Santana wanted to make sure that everything was perfect for when Quinn arrived.

Quinn exited her class and saw a text from Santana telling Quinn to meet her at the park. Quinn was slightly confused but assumed that Santana was taking Lucy for a late night walk. So she made her way to the park.

Quinn arrived at the park and saw Santana playing with Lucy on the round-a-bout. Spinning around and around whilst the dog barked merrily. It was all slightly whimsical. Quinn smiled and walked towards Santana, who had just spotted her. Santana walked over to Quinn and kissed her.

"Aren't you a sight for sore eyes." Santana said.

"Hey baby. What are we doing her?" Quinn asked.

Santana took Quinn's hand and led her to where she had set up behind the jungle gym, Lucy following behind them.

"For you." Santana said, gesturing to the beautifully set up picnic in front of them.

"San, this is beautiful. What's the occasion?"

"I just wanted to do something nice for you."

"Well it's amazing." Quinn smiled over at Santana and kissed her softly.

"Well let's eat afores I die of starvation." Santana said as she and Quinn sat down opposite each other.

Quinn laughed as she stroked Lucy and was then bowled over as the dog showered her with kisses, or licks.

The two women sat in the candle light, eating the delicious meal that Santana had prepared and enjoying an evening in each others company. Santana was doing a decent job of hiding her ever present nerves but the moment was fast approaching where she would have to take the plunge.

Quinn finished off her dessert and said: "Wow, babe, that was so good. I love it when you cook, seriously, it's like an explosion in my mouth."

Santana laughed before she stood up and offered Quinn her hand. Santana helped Quinn up and stood in front of her. It was now or never.

"Quinn, I actually did bring you here for a reason and I want you to hear everything that I am going to tell you before you say anything back."

"Okay."

"Quinn Fabray, the first time that I saw you in a tiny pub in the middle of nowhere I couldn't help but picture myself with you. Then I spoke to you for the first time and I knew that you were someone that I wouldn't mind staying up all night speaking to. When you smiled I felt something inside me stir, something that hadn't moved for a long time, something I thought that I would never get the opportunity to experience again. I know that we have had our ups and downs. I know that I have screwed up. But, I also know that I am completely in love with you. Before you came into my life I couldn't see myself ever spending my life with just one person, but now, I couldn't see myself with anyone else." Santana got onto one knee and pulled out small black box with the words _Tiffany & Co._ emblazoned in silver letters on it as Quinn put her hand over her mouth, "So what I guess I am trying to say is, Quinn Fabray, will you do me and Lucy the ultimate honour of making us a proper, sickeningly sweet, jealousy stirring, hot mess of a family? Will you marry me?"

Quinn stood stock still for a split second before sticking out her left hand so that Santana could slide the ring on. Santana stood up once again.

"So I take it that's a yes?" Santana asked nervously.

"Of course it's a yes. What other answer is there?" Quinn said as she pulled Santana towards her, "I love you so much Santana Lopez. I can't believe I was ever lucky enough to find a girl like you."

"I know right." Santana said as she grinned.

Quinn shook her head and pulled Santana into a heated kiss: "Shut up and kiss me before I change my mind about marrying you and your ego."

Santana laughed into Quinn's mouth as Lucy jumped up at their legs. Clearly she wanted in on the hug that they were currently sharing.

**14 October 2014**

The blonde and brunette stood in their kitchen reading the wedding invitations that had just been delivered to them.

_You are cordially invited to the wedding of_

_Quinn Fabray_

_Santana Lopez_

_On the 22__nd__ of November 2014_

_At St Peter's Church_

_215 Olive Avenue_

_The ceremony will commence at 14:00_

"Who would've thought that the high school screw up and the surly bar keep would get their very own happy ending?" Quinn said to her future wife.

"Hey, I would prefer hit record maker and soon to be successful lawyer, thanks." Santana retorted as she poured food into Lucy's bowl.

"You know one day we will have to find a child to keep Lucy company."

"We are going to have to start looking now to find a baby that will combine your brains and my smoking hotness." Santana said as she turned back to Quinn and leaned back on the counter, arms folded.

"So is that all I've got? Brains?" Quinn said as she walked over to Santana.

Santana smirked: "Nah, you got beauty too, I just didn't want to inflate your ego too much."

"Yeah one big ego in this place is enough right." Quinn said as she removed Santana's arms from their position and placed them around her waist.

"Yip. Now let's go get started on that baby making."

**Thank you very much for sticking with the story. I hope that you enjoyed. I know I enjoyed writing it. So once again, thank you.**


End file.
